Total Drama Villains
by Mystique84
Summary: In this world where we have powers, super powers to be exact, we have split up from last time. We used to be heroes, now, no one knows exactly who are the heroes or the villains. But our biggest foe is out there. Waiting. DxC BxG and others. 2nd in series
1. My New Life

**Gwen's POV**

I'm not normal.

How many times have I said that now? I can't recall because I tell this to myself every day since my power turned up.

I haven't had human contact since that day, and for awhile now I haven't had a proper friend.

Except at that school.

How long has it been now?

A couple of days since the whole Glison Academy incident?

Try a year and a half.

You might think I'm with my family, home safe again, pretending this whole thing never happened. Sorry to break it to you, I'm not.

I'm searching for the person who is putting all of us, all Power People in danger. Noah.

The thing about Noah is that he wants all normal people, or Norms, to pay. To pay for what I don't know. _You were never good at finding out facts Gwen _the voice of Courtney echoed in my head.

Yeah, the voices are still there, the only company I've had over the last few months. Yeah, I'm living the life. _Hey! Don't say that about us! _Leshawna told me _I've been here for you girl, your stupid common sense seems to have been taken over by Duncan._

_I only tell her what to do half the time _Duncan commented.

_Guys! _I yell in my head as I roll over in my sleep, _Shut up! I don't want have to listen to all of you so early in the morning._

_No way! _Izzy shrieked in my head as I groaned as I rubbed my eyes, _Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! It's a new day and you have a fast body! Go eat and drink and find Noah, go on do it! Wake up and see the day! _

_Fine! _I yell back, ripping the sheets off my body _I'm up you little idiot! _I go over to the shower and turn it on the hot water until it scolds my body, all I got to do is hook up the electricity with Cody's power and I got electricity and hot water.

Okay, back to what I've done to find Noah. Over the whole time I have been searching for him I have found nothing but a few blurry pictures of Noah. I have had leads, I have had hunches, but they all lead me to dead ends.

I try asking people who know stuff, my old friends, other people with powers, but I never get much. Anyone that Noah meets usually end up staying with him or dead. So you can guess how hard it is to try and find him and his team. I get out of the shower and dry my hair and slip on my underwear, then pull on my other clothes as I walk around the house.

I looked around my temporary home, an old abounded house on the outskirts of the city, the dead grass outside making me think of my power. It's scheduled to be knocked down soon so I had better leave, but this has been my home for a good 4 months now, the longest I've stayed in one place.

I yawned as I walked into what used to be a living room, but I had taken over it, the only thing someone would recognise as technology was my laptop next to my cell phone and an old cup of coffee. The rest of the room was unrecognisable as it was covered with newspaper articles, blurry pictures, ID files, and lists upon lists of people I have checked on. Red crosses on those who are dead.

There is a lot of red, but there is the ever growing list of people. So it kind of evens out.

I've been to all their funerals. Seen their crying families, wondering why on earth their kid was killed. And for those who had their powers turn up in front of their parents before they died, I was the only one there most of the time.

So you can see why I have to stop Noah.

I don't know what my aim is exactly, but I just want us to live peacefully and if we happen to expose ourselves I want it to be peaceful, nothing from what I think Noah is expecting.

Before I left, I told the others I would contact them when I found Noah and that we would have to get back together to defeat him, none of us could do it alone, and even one of the powerful groups that keeps Power People 'safe' couldn't do it, Radical Action Wardens, also known as R.A.W.

R.A.W had grown stronger over the last 18 months, there were no traces anywhere. But I think it might be because of the 3 people they hired. And they really are radical wardens, taking down those who might expose us.

I have been keeping track of the others, following them in a way. Stalking them, as some people say.

I remembered when I first tracked down one of my old friend, about 12 months ago I first found Lindsay.

oOOo

_I looked down at the ipad in my hand, right now I had a file up about Lindsay Kelly, it had her true form in the picture but at the bottom of the file it had a few picture of her favourite forms she liked to take._

_I was trying to find Lindsay, from what I could find about her, she was living in France for at least 4 months now. I knew she must know something, she may be stupid but Noah could have whispered some information to her, thinking she wouldn't remember. But with my power I could find out everything she thought, remembered and her power. _

_And not that I'm using her, but her power will be useful for finding people and keeping me hidden._

_I waited patiently outside of a rich hotel, using Harold's power of smell to try and figure out Lindsay's unique smell of perfume which was her scent. Person after person left the hotel and I waited, a woman with long auburn hair left the hotel, Lindsey had learnt a lot over the last couple of months, she no longer acted like herself, her steps were perfect and she spoke in fractured French. But I knew it was her._

_I got up from my seat and walked across the street, following her, she dropped something on the ground, a hair brush. She didn't even notice, I ran over to it and picked it up, taking a single hair off it and licking it. Don't think I'm gross, I can taste DNA, I had make sure it's her before I chase her._

_Yeah, it's her._

_But she turned around at that moment I looked at her and I saw her recognise me, then she walked faster, trying to get away from me. I started to walk after her, the people coming less frequently, the streets getting darker and darker. Defiantly her, who would be stupid enough to get herself cornered. I walked after her slowly, no need to worry, she wouldn't get away from me._

_Lindsay ran into the alley way, but when she discovered it ended suddenly she turned around and looked at me in a panic._ "_Qui est vous, que voulez-vous?" she asked me. Hm, I guess as one last favour to Lindsay, Noah gave her knowledge on the French language. I wonder if he had a reason to do this, or simply because he wanted to see if he could do it?_

"_Shut it Lindsay, I know it's you"_

"_Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez!" she yelled at me._

_I sighed, I had better things to do then play this game with her. So I simply walked up to her, took off my glove and touched her face. I watched as she fell to the ground, changing back to her normal blonde bimbo form, and I discovered something. Lindsay knew nothing, she knew nothing of the others except were Beth lived. _

_Kind of useful. And the whole French thing? Yeah, Noah put this knowledge in her mind, I actually think Lindsay slept with him and he felt a little guilty so he gave her a gift and some money to get here._

"_Waste of my time" I muttered, putting my glove back on and leaving Lindsay in the alley way, I got out my phone to call the hospital to tell them about Lindsay when I heard to chilling voices. Voices I never want to hear._

_In a panic, I fly up to a small balcony over Lindsay and watched as two people entered the ally way. "What the hell happened?" one of the voices asked in a male tone._

"_How should I know" a female voice responded, then they stepped into the light._

_Courtney and Duncan, aka, Frostbite and Burn. _

_I wonder what they are doing in France? And in this part of Paris?_

_oOOo_

I logged onto my computer and typed in my password, then a million files turned up at once, one of them labelled the new R.A.W agents. The people I used to call friends had gone to the other side, thinking they were good and just by bringing in people and keeping them in R.A.W they were better on some level, leaving out people who didn't cause trouble, just those who risked exposing us all.

Lindsay had a small problem with changing in public, from what I could remember, it was only a matter of time before she was taken in, I was just lucky to get there before Frostbite and Burn.

The people at R.A.W test on Power People, stretching them to their limits or trying to figure out how a power worked for god knows why. Courtney and Duncan had joined soon after I left them, from files I could hack I saw that they had stopped testing on Duncan because he had already reached his full power plus he was a good agent. But they still hadn't completed tests on Courtney. On my computer I saw a picture of Courtney turning around on screen. They recently changed Courtney and Duncan's outfits.

And Duncan looks pretty good, I would so tap that.

Anyway, Duncan was in a black body suit, boots and his legendary skull on the front of the suit and a long trench coat with fingerless gloves. He still had his green hair and his piercings but he just looked. I don't know, unhappy, in the file picture I had of him.

Courtney looked pretty good as well. Her costume was more revealing, she still had long white boots but now she had her whole mid driff of her stomach exposed, and her long sleeved shirt was now cut off from the shoulder leaving her collar bone and shoulders exposed with her cape hanging behind her and long white gloves.

And she looked brave but scared, large bags visible under the makeup, records next to her name said she still had a long way to go before they would stop testing her. I felt slightly sorry for her, but I will not forget the way she used me, trying to use me for my powers.

oOOo

_The bringers of pain looked over Lindsay, before Courtney bent down and felt her pulse. "She's alive"_

"_Thank god for that, but who the hell knocked her out and just left her here?" Duncan asked, getting out a phone from his pocket._

"_I don't know" Courtney mused, standing up again "She's pretty slippery, remember that time she almost tricked _you _Duncan?" she asked, looking over at him. He stopped dialling the number and looked at her, but she simply raised an eyebrow and left it at that. "It doesn't matter now, just call up Harold and have her taken in. I want her out of the picture!"_

_Courtney stalked off into the other direction, leaving Duncan in the alley way, he looked after her and I saw a white bandage slipping from under her shirt, but he simply went back to trying to contact Harold. So I took off._

oOOo

That wasn't the only time I saw Courtney and Duncan, and heard more about Harold. They were the new team of R.A.W, taking down those who were going to expose them. I only wonder why they haven't caught me yet. Might be because I move around so much.

Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Izzy and Owen had the same idea. DJ is off with his Mom, travelling around and never stopping for long. I've only met him once in my travels and he seemed pretty frantic. I have never seen Izzy, but from what I can track and research about her, that she travels fast. Well duh, of course she would travel fast.

I clicked onto a file of Izzy that I had, it took me awhile to find but it was a security camera footage from Australia. She was running in the vast desolate land, she was so fast that she was only a blur of green. She stopped suddenly in the outback but didn't notice a high security building, cameras were everywhere and she stopped in front of the building.

"Come and Get me" she yelled at the camera. Her grinning face a mess of dirt, her hair slowly coming loose of her bun. She then grinned and ran off again, but not before she left 'We shall rise again' in giant letters all over the building's walls.

Of course after that it was harder to track her, Courtney and Duncan were on her as well, but she had no concern for me. I don't know where she is, but I know someone who can contact her, who can contact all of us. Cody, the master mind with gadgets is able to find anyone, that's why he is so important for Courtney and Duncan, if they find him then they can find us. All of us.

I mean, how many people don't have some sort of electrical gadget on them? A cell phone is like a tracking chip with him. I'm just lucky he hasn't squealed yet, because if he has then we are screwed.

The reason he himself hasn't been found because he sends out fake files with his where abouts on them, eventually R.A.W got sick of going to the wrong place so they simply ignore him now.

Cody helps me out by sending me files when he sees one that might interest me, but I spend most of my days looking up files and I already have the documents he sends me, I have the most files about anyone, I then go out to try and find them.

But so far they are hard to track.

Bridgette and Geoff are some of the harder ones, they joined a circus a while back, a circus full of people like us. "The Powerful People of Prussia" they call themselves, a smart trick and funny gimmick, people travel to see them, marvelling at the wonderful 'tricks'. It's like one of those really expensive shows, where the tent isn't red and yellow, but dark and mysterious, the lights flicker slightly and there are no big spot lights. Something is always going on and the show is artistic, something I would so go to.

Geoff is an acrobat and Bridgette is a beautiful water Goddess in their show. People even take their picture with her after the show, who can do make up that well that will stay on even under water for that long? I tracked them down eventually.

It was after I absorbed Lindsay and so I came as my brother, who Bridgette or Geoff have never met, I don't know how the others will react to me, but if it's anything like Lindsay or Beth (who simply flew off) then I don't get much of a first chance.

oOOo

_I was sitting on the edge of my seat the entire show, the circus was amazing! I have actually never been to one before so this was my first time. Geoff was artistic, moving around the room with uncharacteristic ease. I know that he has this sort of way of not being able to be hurt as easily as normal people but Geoff was pushing his body to the extreme. _

_Of course he never showed his body was stretching to grab onto that handle bar when he missed by a few inches, but to my trained eye (and Harold's power) I could see him stretch a few inches so he wouldn't fall to his death._

_But Geoff was amazing, swinging another fairy winged girl through the air. Then Bridgette came out onto the small platform, her blue body clad in a sort of mixed teal bikini, sort of like sea-weed draped over her body. Her long hair was out and wavy around her back. She smiled softly up at the crowd then looked over the stage, then she jumped off the side into a tank below._

_I'm just glad I'm not sitting in the front as they were splashed with water. She didn't resurface and simple moved around in the water, coming close to the side of the tank and looking creepy, meanwhile they had people dance around the tank, all were wearing a simple blue outfit, shimmering in the semi-darkness of the room. Then Bridgette jumped out of the water with speed, coming high above of what a normal person could ever hope to do, then she fell back into the water._

_To say that my mouth wasn't open after the show was a lie. I ran out after the show and ducked around the entrance of the tent, changing into one of the tank dancers as I went. I looked around quickly, then saw that some of the girls were going around the back of the tent. I ran after them and followed, what I came across at the hidden part of the circus was amazing (but I've seen it before)._

_People out back are all Power People! Someone was blowing bubbles as they spoke, another was giving a faint glow, others were stretching like Geoff, while some where floating. But the thing I noticed about the majority of them is that they wore no make up yet they looked a little strange. A twinge of green hair and skin, or wings that connected to the back. _

_Then I saw a flicker of dark blue in the midst of light blue and green silk and I ran over to see Bridgette pulling back a curtain and walking into a sort of back alley. I followed her out and saw that she was walking back to the crowd. I saw her smiling as she neared the loud sound of people. She pulled back another curtain and glare of harsh light and smell of people came over me. I changed back into my original body and watched as Bridgette interacted with the people._

"_Can we get a picture with you?" someone asked Bridgette._

"_Sure!" she said happily, holding out her arms for two small kids to run to her arms as she bent down and smiled. The kids laughed and thanked Bridgette and ran off._

_I walked up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Watch it Bubbles, you might get a bit dehydrated soon if you don't put on your apparatus"_

_She turned around and squeaked. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. She smiled once more before she backed me out into the alley way again, the noises muffled slightly, "Gwen, what are you doing? I thought you were dead or something?"_

"_Alive and well" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder "But I'm worried about you. Do you know anything about the others?" _

_She shook her head "Nothing really. All I know is that DJ is travelling with his Mama, Harold joined up with R.A.W last year, Trent is pretending he's normal by making a singing career and Leshawna comes and sees the show every time we are in her town"_

"_You know about Courtney and Duncan right?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I thought she was our friend?" Bridgette asked._

"_When I reached into her mind I saw she was using me. She wanted to know more about me but when she saw me hanging out with Duncan she wanted me dead, I haven't run into her yet, thank god, but she is mad."_

"_Shit, I thought she was cool"_

"_She's as cold as ice but she's not cool. Anyway, I just came here to find out anything you know about Noah"_

"_Sorry, I know zip" she apologised._

_I sighed and dropped my hand, turning around and starting to make my way out of the tent, turning into one of the dancers again. "That's alright. Nice seeing you again, If you want to contact me just type my name into your phone and you will reach me...good luck with the show and I think it's time for you to move onto the next town"_

"_Why? We just got here?" she asked in confusion._

_I held up my phone and showed her a new message from Cody "Because Frostbite and Burn are coming to see a show" I smiled._

_oOOo_

The second I left and got into my truck I saw the tent being pulled down, they had almost no time to try and move on. But from what I could see, having someone with super strength or people who can fly can really can be useful.

If R.A.W ever finds them they will all be put away, they are showing their powers in plain sight and not trying to cover it at all, they had been able to keep themselves one step ahead for so long because of many reasons, one being that they move quickly from town to town, the other because they have someone who can create illusions and they use him to keep R.A.W occupied until the circus has moved far away or something bigger has taken R. attention. The only reason that Courtney and Duncan even joined R.A.W was to keep everyone safe.

I think Duncan just joined it for the violence personally. I will burn his sorry ass when I see him again. Every time I came close to finding one of the others  
Courtney and Duncan are right on my tale. But I never want to verse them, I'm not as strong and I can't use powers at the same time. Look, my power may lead you to believe that I am a killer, but I'm really not. I won't kill. Ever.

But from what I have seen and heard about Courtney and Duncan they have killed people, I don't know how many, but they are not opposed to killing me if I ever show weakness.

I typed on my computer for an hour, just looking up file after file of people. Learning languages, looking up new power people who crop up, research them to see if they know about Noah at all. I soon got cramps on my fingers so I decided a run somewhere where it would do me good, get lunch from Mexico or something.

I grabbed my leather jacket and gloves, then I put on a pair of dark shades so I wouldn't get bugs in my eyes (bad experience, now I know why Izzy wears those professional super glasses) then I opened my door, I summoned up Izzy's speed, thinking fast thoughts, got to go, got to go. And then I started to run and I was half way down the street in a second.

I know why Izzy just keeps running, it's just so free. I kept running for an hour, only pushing myself to the limit when I had to run on water, but soon enough I was in Mexico. I don't know, might make a day trip here. Seems fun.

oOOo

I'm tired.

No, not just tired.

I'm exhausted.

It was some sort of holiday or festival or something in Mexico and I stayed and partied for a few hours. Of course it was dark now and I still had to get back to the place where I was staying. So downing a last shot I pulled my jacked closer and took off, everyone around me so drunk that a snail going past them is fast.

I felt a bit woozy but with the combination of Tyler's healing power and Izzy's speed the alcohol was processing fast, but hey, I'm a teenager, I'm still going to get a bit of a buzz. Halfway across America, Ohio or something, I started to feel sick.

I stopped running and ducked into an alley way to throw up. "Ugh!" I coughed, throwing up some more. Fuck, my life is so sad.

Party hard by myself, no one here to hold back my hair while I throw up. I coughed a couple of times then hobbled back onto the main road. "Shake if off Gwen" I told myself, shaking my body to try and wake up. "Fuck" I muttered.

I started to run off again but as I got closer to Canada I started to feel sick, got to keep running, just keep running, just keep running. I didn't see the rock in my path and I tripped. "AH!" I yelled out, hitting my chin on the ground. "Mother-"

"What's that?" someone asked.

Oh fuck! Oh fuck what am I going to do, there is someone here and if they find me then I am so screwed. I tried to pick myself off the ground but I couldn't get up, I just fell to the ground again, I can make myself invisible then just wait until my ankle has healed with Tyler's power. "I'll check it out" the voice said.

I tried to make myself invisible but I couldn't manage to concentrate and just turned parts of my body invisible instead of my whole body. They are going to see me, they are going to see me, oh crap! I shut my eyes, waiting for someone to find me.

"Gwen?" someone asked, yanking me up by my arm, I kept my eyes closed as the person shook me slightly "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I cracked open an eye to see a very confused Trent looking at me, "Uh, hi?"

"Yeah hi to you too, but I'm sorry, are you still into near death experiences or something?"

"No! What are you talking about? I live with death everyday" I asked, Trent rolled his eyes and dragged me over to the side of his building and into the darkness. He was starting to worry me so I tried to shake off the tipsy-ness and change the subject.

"What are you doing in America?" I asked, holding a hand to my head.

"I'm here for my music, and don't change the subject. You have to get out of here Gwen" he said in a horse whisper, shaking my arms again.

"Why? Just got here, didn't I?"

"It's not that, I was hanging with a friend I met at the school and Courtney and Duncan just turned up out of nowhere. It happens every now again, 'checking in' with me, but it pisses me off because half the time they are just asking if I know where you are"

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know, but it's not good. You have to get out of here" he said. Suddenly the door opened and Trent pushed me to the ground, making me graze my elbows which healed in a few seconds.

"You okay Trent? What was the noise?" I heard someone ask, I lifted my head slightly, making it invisible (the only part I could manage) and say the legendary green Mohawk.

"Nothing much man, just some cat. Hey can you give me a sec? Just want to get some fresh warm air, you know how Courtney gets when she's upset"

Duncan simply laughed and started to close the door "Yeah, she could freeze the ass of a penguin. Be back soon okay, we have to get out of here and get back to work." He then shut the door and Trent sat back down next to me again. Inside I could hear someone yelling and then someone yelling back. They hadn't changed at all, I see.

"Thanks for saving my ass" I muttered.

"No problem." He then paused as I stared at my glove. Me and Trent had a sort of thing, I don't know if we still have it but this is not the time to ask him. Even if I wanted to have a relationship with him I can't, that's the price I have to pay. "Get out of here while you can. You absorbed Cody's power and that's just as good as Cody, plus Courtney still finds you interesting, she would give anything to have you in the agency. Get out while you can"

From inside I heard someone yelling "Duncan! He could be lying! Go get him!" Courtney yelled.

"I'd better be going" I said, standing up quickly "Thanks for helping me out. And be ready for the call" I said.

"Always waiting" he said before I took off.

oOOo

I was waiting in my room again, simply pacing up and down, up and down.

I was thinking about what was happening, Courtney, Duncan and Harold had totally abandoned our kind. Noah was the head of a group that wanted to kill all normal people and Chris, Katie, Sadie, Justin and Eva are his team. Beth, Trent and Leshawna are trying to lead normal lives, Ezekiel has dropped off the face of the earth and lives at home again, Heather has been caged up, Bridgette and Geoff are in a circus, DJ is travelling with his mama. Cody is M.I.A, Lindsay, Tyler and Owen are taken in by R.A.W and Izzy is somewhere in the world.

Now have I forgotten anyone?

I tapped my teeth with my fingers.

Everyone is everywhere, I still keep in communication and seek the others out when I need to talk to them. But I haven't had a friend in months.

I need to find Noah, find Noah and I get my life back, find Noah and this whole thing is over. I've been focused on this mission for a year and a half and yet the only evidence I have of Noah at all is the fuzzy memories of others and a grainy picture of him.

Eva had punched out every camera that saw her, Katie and Sadie made fake duplicates of themselves and sent them all over the world, throwing me off my trail time and time again, Justin made me forget things if I stared into his eyes for too long, he does this when I think I come close to Noah's hide out, thankfully due to my power I pull away in time and get out of there fast before Noah's army of the damned will get me.

And when I think I find Noah hanging out, trying to get new people for his group, Chris teleports him somewhere else. Ah! It's so frustrating to know that he can turn up anywhere in the world at the blink of an eye. From clues and memories that I have found I can see that people living on the street or criminals that have powers Noah has been bringing them over to join his side.

They are nice people who have been kicked out of homes because they scare their parents, Justin then mind wipes the parents and the parents forget they have children. I have been searching and searching, but I have never even come close to Noah.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, slamming my hand on my table and breaking it with Eva strength. Papers flew across the room and my phone fell to the ground. "Why can't I find you!" I yelled.

"I just want to go home!" I scream, fire streaming from my hand and scorching the ceiling.

Then a small beeping came from my phone on the ground. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the phone, Cody wasn't meant to text me for a couple of hours at the least and no one else tries to contact me except for maybe my family every once in awhile. I picked the phone up off the ground and flipped the phone up.

One new message, from unknown.

Cody usually gives me a name when he texts me.

_You don't know me but I know all about you,_ I read, _I know everything about you and I know who you are looking for. _Oh shit, I looked around the room in case someone put a camera up while I was gone. Nothing.

I looked back to the phone and texted back. _Who are you?_

_Find me in Winnipeg, Canada _the person texted back, _you haven't much time_. I looked at the phone in confusion then my ears perked up, there are people trying to sneak into my house. I rushed around my home and stuffed things I would need into my back pack. As I was reaching for my jacket when my door downstairs was smashed in. "Shit" I hissed, slipping my jacket on and jumping out the window.

I landed perfectly on the ground and started to make a run for it, let me tell you two days without sleep, I was slow, I could only run as fast as a normal person. Maybe I can fly if I get far away enough that I'm not panicking anymore.

"Get her Duncan! She's getting away" I heard Courtney yell.

"Look she's pretty damn fast" Duncan yelled. I heard them running after me and then something hissing past my head. I looked forward and saw that a bush had caught on fire.

"Idiot!" Courtney yelled. A sharp icicle whipped past my head followed by a cry of pain and stumbling, I looked back and saw that Courtney was holding her side while Duncan picked her up.

"You should have stayed behind Courtney"

"You are not keeping me from her" she panted.

I was running further and further into bushy plain grass out the back of my house. I need to gain more speed if I want to fly, Izzy's power was making me faster but only Olympic person fast, and I was still wearing heels. Another icicle crossed my path and a scream of rage.

"Gwen come on!" Duncan yelled. "Just come with us"

Tears stun my eyes and I was hovering slightly above ground, perfect. I was nearing a cliff and just as I jumped off it another icicle hit where my chest used to be, I was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness before I started to fly.

I flew back up into the air and watched as Courtney and Duncan stopped on the edge of the cliff. I sighed in relief as they looked at me, then I looked down in fright as Courtney clicked something on her watch, a metal plate appeared near her feet. She stepped onto it and then used her ice path to go into the air. Oh right, she can do that thing with the ice board.

She dipped down and then rose up to the air next to me, the ice lane going flat as she looked at me, and the first thing I noticed was even though she looked at me with pure hatred she looked kind of scared, a cut on her neck. "Gwen, come on, come with us"

"Why should I! I know what you do with people like us! You keep us in cages and experiment on us!" I yelled at her "I'm a rare power and I know you will do something horrible to me, test me to my limits"

"Please come with us" she asked, reaching behind her.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Look, I don't know what you are on, but I'm not coming with you"

"Fine, I'll have to force you" she said, from behind her she showed me her long icicle that was sharp and giving off steam from the warm air as the ice hit air. Her hair slowly turning blue as did her eyes, her skin pale.

I shook my head at her and backed away a little bit, "Nice seeing you again, but I'm going to take off." I saluted her with a flick of my hand, she came at me but I ducked her in time "If this is your life, finding people like us and taking them away. Then so be it, but if you want more then text my name into a phone and I will get the message. You can't find me, but I can find you"

"This is my life Gwen, finding people like you and taking them down so the rest of us are safe"

"Safe Courtney? Really? This isn't your life. I know you Courtney, you wouldn't do this without something in it for _you _not for everyone else, it has to be for you. And I know something must be up." Courtney was breathing hard and I took pity on her "You know how to contact me"

Courtney threw her icicle at me but I used Ezekiel's power to rebound the icicle off the invisible field, but as I did this I started to fall through the air, since I can only use one power at a time, I saw the icicle crash and then I wiped away the force field, flying up once again. "Later Frost butt" I said, flying off into the air.

I looked back at the people that used to me my friends and I saw Courtney stumble before she landed next to Duncan who tried to stop her hitting her head, holding his hand to her forehead to feel the ice sizzle as the heat and ice combined. God I wish that I could touch another person like that. I sighed and turned back to my real mission.

I flew for a good couple of peaceful hours before I finally landed in Winnipeg, pulling out my phone I texted in Cody's name. I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. "Hello?" a voice said.

"Cody, it's Gwen"

"Oh hey, what up? Need me to track someone? Contact your family? What is it?"

I sighed and put on my pair of gloves "I need the team back together. I'm in Winnipeg, tell me where to meet them" I snapped the phone shut and started to make my way along the beach. This will probably be the last peaceful moment I will have before the war begins again.

God I hope this is it.


	2. Not Worth Living

**Heather's POV**

Why are people always looking at me?

It's not that I have a problem usually but at the moment I wish I was invisible.

I ask this to myself a lot, like now for example as I'm still in the busy part of the city. People look at me weird so I give them a dirty look back, then they ignore me, except for those sneaky glances.

I've been travelling from empty house to empty house for a good 6 months, and why should I do this? I'm the Weather Witch! Mistress to the elements, commander of the winds, chief of the rain and the hail, and I was living on the streets. Like some sort of hobo.

I'm not meant to be here. But no matter how many times I say that I never get out of my situations. I'm stuck, I've made my mistakes and now I have to deal with them. Actually, why am I blaming this on myself? I've been the innocent one in this **whole** thing!

It's been a year and a half since the whole Glison Academy deal, I stayed back after that. Thinking that, yeah, I would be treated as a hero, but I was totally alone. No one likes me, me! How can they_ not_ like me! But I was by myself in my own class, and when they finally rounded up some new students I was old news, heads above the rest in everything, from power class to English, so I was the younger loser in the senior classes and the smart ass in my own age! But then more and more students disappeared, and when I asked they said that R.A.W had got them. We were getting less and less people so they shut the school, sent the kids other places or back home. So I went home again, try and be normal. Be popular, pretty and just that little bit of smart back home.

After I got home I was back to normal, normal high school, normal life. Simply, normal.

But then my power got out of control and I zapped my cousin with lightning when I was mad at him one time, little twerp deserved it. I tried to tell my family it was an accident, that my power was out of control, but they were mind wiped from before, I tried to show them but my power wasn't working, so they sent me to a mental institution, thinking I was a killer without a purpose, that I was insane.

Of course that is only true back then.

I walked past a window and saw my pitiful reflection, I stopped, stroking the hair that had recently grown back. It was short, long enough to tie it back but short enough that I still looked strange to even myself. At least it was better than being bald.

After Duncan burned my hair off in the fight I had to wear a wig, but they don't let you wear wigs in an asylum, so I was bald and scared. All alone in one of those rooms. I was going crazy in there! I guess I am crazy now.

The only person who ever came to see me was Gwen, she only asked about Noah and then she left. I begged her, I actually begged, for her to help me get out. But she said that I had to stay there, it was the right thing and people would help me. Of course I hate her now.

But what they didn't know was that I was telling the truth, after 6 months of sitting and thinking that my family would come get me I decided to take action. So the next time one of the doctors tried to collect me for treatment, I shocked him. I didn't even recognise him after, he was so burnt. As I made my way out I zapped anyone in my way.

I killed people...but it felt so good to take control.

I got out and found myself in Fargo, North Dakota. No way to get home, not that I had anywhere to go.

So for my first night out I was trying to find somewhere to sleep, finding a homeless shelter and staying there. They didn't question the bare feet, the ripped and burned hospital gown or the too big jacket, believing when I told them that my mother had been hurting me and I had to get away. They welcomed me in and I felt almost safe.

The only problem with my plan, I had no way to get money and I can't sleep in the shelter every day otherwise they might get suspicious. So for the last 5 months I sleep in abandoned homes or on the streets. You could say I'm a bit rough now, trusting no one. I would say you're right.

I'm not in a gang, but I can protect myself.

I broke into a store and stole some money to feed myself and some clothes, so I was in my old clothes pretty much and a fitting jacket, of course they get dirty but I can use a machine when I break into a house, have a hot shower, watch some TV, charge up my phone. You know, just the essential stuff, but I always leave the home as though I was never there, or people might get scared and get better locks.

On the streets I had to learn to fight, to be tough, to be a shell of a person when I'm in situations and just go with my instincts. I'm not a ninja or anything, just that I'm hostile, to say simply.

Touch me and you're dead. That's my motto.

I can't tell you how many people don't listen to that motto.

"Hey baby" someone says behind me, I turn my head to see one of the other guys, talked to him a couple of times but he was always high. I guess he's down for a bit, from what I heard from the slutty teen moms on the streets he sleeps with girls and leaves them, not my problem, I don't care.

But if he comes near me he dies.

It's not that I have a problem with the whole "touching thing", just that after you have people shoving stuff down your throat, poking and prodding you with fingers and needles, then the drug tests, you get to that point where a touch means fire on your skin. And we all know being burnt hurts.

So to stop getting touched by the flames of other people, I fight them off. A good punch in the face always solves my problems. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just looking for a good time, hoping that you might join me?"

"Not if my life depended on it you low life" I answered and kept walking. He didn't stop though and kept following me, I guess he's one of those dumb ass guys who think that if you don't give up you get the girl. This time he is dead wrong.

Then he did something unforgivable, he grabbed my hand. In that second something else took over my body.

I turned swiftly around and kicked him in the chest, but he was still standing so I punched him in the face. "Stay away from me" I hissed, turning around and going back.

"Hey you can't do that! Don't you know who I am? Hey! I'm talking to you"

And now I'm at that point where I don't give a shit anymore. So I turned back around and lifted my arms above my head, my power making the blood in my veins bubbling. And soon enough it was raining, good no visuals on people looking at us, then I used the power of lightning to electrocute him.

His shrieks of pain don't bother me. He's better off dead anyway.

I didn't make it stop raining as I walked to the building I was hiding out in. It was a good shower and I felt cleaner after it. But I was still dirty, I don't think I will ever be clean. So my life has been split into 6 months each, 6 months of school, 6 months of the crazy house and 6 months on the street. Now I wonder what is next?

Maybe I should get a job, try and live my life. But who wants to hire a person like me off the street?

It's only me now. And I have to accept that.

I'm not going to be okay.

I finally found my home for the last 2 weeks, I opened the door and shook the water from my hair, I looked around the room in case anyone had come in here while I was gone, so far it was the dark and dirty home I've always had. There was my sleeping bag, a couple of abandoned boxes of clothes, candles and my back pack which had a few tins of food in case I couldn't buy something hot.

I never thought this would happen to me.

I'm Heather Lang, for Christ's sake!

I'm the friggen Weather Witch and I'm living like a homeless person...because I am a homeless person. I sighed as I took off my jacket and hanging it on an old manikin, I guess this is sort of better than a lot of things. At least I'm my own person.

But I think I've seen the worst of people. People like precious Gwen are trying to protect their families, well, I want to kill mine. Normal people don't understand people like me, and if they can't they use the stone age practice of beating you with a stick. Well I'll show them, I'll show them all (I'm not going to insert an evil laugh because that is just tacky), I'm just not strong enough, too weak. I need help.

Yeah, sure, my power can cause an entire city to be taken up in a tornado, but I'm just so jumpy at the moment that I can't really control anything, if I get mad then everything gets out of control. I mean, on a day when I am scared or something, I can actually _see _the electricity travelling along my fingers, my hair slightly big with static.

And if you touch me on those days you are in for a good zap. Nothing major, just might lose feeling in your arm for a couple of hours. I can still control the weather but not as well as a year ago, the weather reflects my mood now and I can't stop it, sometimes that even means putting myself in danger. And I'm not prepared to do that.

I walked over to my bed and fell down on it, taking out my one piece of technology as I did, my Iphone, yeah I knew, silly little rich kid. But I need to be able to have some sort of technology, just to check up on the world, see if Gwen makes any contact because she told all of us that she would, and I don't want her dropping in to see me, see me like _this. _

The institute was better, at least it looked like my parents cared.

No messages, no nothing, I guess I should be happy, but if can be kind of lonely.

My life sucks, that's it, I can't say anything else about my life that will make me feel better. I'm on the run from a mental hospital, living in an abandoned shop in stolen clothes, stealing money to feed myself and to pay for my phone, and running from my old friends so they don't see what I have become.

I'm ashamed of my life.

oOOo

I felt free, I knew I was dreaming but I never want to wake up, the wind in my hair my old uniform making me feel in control. I felt clean and powerful, the lightning flashed around me but it didn't touch me.

My hands were clenched in concentration, but if felt good to feel my nails in my palms, drawing blood, because I felt different. This was me in control for once, I wasn't looking to kill, I was doing this because I wanted to.

Oh god how I missed feeling in power.

I no longer felt vengeful, I felt sorry for those who wronged me.

But all too soon I woke from my dream. "Shit" I muttered, hitting my head against the pillow a couple of times "Why!" and for what feels like the hundredth time, I cried myself back to sleep. My life was not worth it. I have nothing to live for anymore.

oOOo

I woke up. It was pretty dark still and it was raining. Hm, I guess the dream affected my powers and now my powers are making it rain. I shrugged as I got up and rubbed my face. Another day in this hell hole.

I don't want to go out today, nothing to do and nothing to say. I rolled myself up in my blanket and tried to close my eyes, facing towards the boxes near the back wall.

Suddenly there was a large crash and I felt the wind and rain cross my body. I jumped out of my makeshift bed to see what or who had entered my home when I made it obvious to the other homeless people that if they ever came in here I would kill them. Not beat up, kill.

A single figure stood in my doorway, she wore a leather jacket, gloves and her black outfit that fell of the shoulders and had short shorts and long boots with a pointed heel. Sexy as, I had a uniform like that. Gwen had also added a teal belt just to complete her outfit, the belt flickered on and off with life. Must be some sort of belt phone or something, since with her super speed it would be easier to hold nothing in case it got ripped out of her hands by the speed.

"Heather!" she greeted with a smile, lifting up a pair of glasses and shaking her wet hair "Long time and no see"

"Thankfully" I muttered, lying back down again, I would wait and see what she wanted...mostly because I can't attack her in my state. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see if you were alive. You haven't answered any of my calls for a couple of months"

I wonder why, I thought to myself, fingering the hole in my pants. I don't want anyone seeing me like this. Weak. It's awful. "I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here? You never gave me a thought before. And when you did it was all "Noah" stuff"

Gwen sighed and slammed the door shut behind her "I came to tell you that I'm trying to make up the old team again. Of course minus Courtney, Duncan and Harold"

"Why get rid of them? They were rather good at their jobs"

Gwen slapped her head "Oh right you don't know. Mental institution wouldn't let you know stuff like that" she hissed, she then looked at me with sad eyes, but I glared back "They joined R.A.W. you know, that company that kidnapped Bridgette and held her hostage and tested her?"

"I know the bloody group" I snapped.

"Yeah, well, that means we have 3 less people. I need you on the team, you're strong and I need someone to bitch about"

"Thanks for that" I told her, turning away from Gwen and looking out the shop window to see the rain pelt the window "I'm not going to join you" I told her after awhile.

"What! Why!" she yelled.

"Because loads of reasons, one being you didn't break me out, and because I don't want to. I'm fine here"

Gwen snorted "You're fine _here?" _she taunted, I heard her moving around the room and I let my head drop and lie on top of my knees that I held to my chest. "Heather, you're living in a slum, you are stealing food and your clothes have holes in them"

"Well thanks for pointing that out Gwen, I wouldn't have noticed" stupid mind reading ability. Damn Ms Watson for having that stupid power, now Gwen can sort of do it. "But I'm better off alone. I don't work well as a team"

"Heather" Gwen said, sitting next to me and sighing...please don't give me a pep talk "We come into the world alone" shit "- and we leave the same way... the time we spend in-between... time spent alive, sharing, learning... together... is all that makes life worth living."

"Stop reading my mind you freak" I hissed at her, jumping up from my bed. Gwen looked at me in confusion and I ruffled my hair with my fingers, making it look even worse that it already was "Just leave me alone. I'm worthless and fighting with you will only make my life worse."

"But Heather! This isn't about only you!" Gwen yelled at me, looking very angry, my power in her made the rain pelt harder against the window. Even the freak can control my power better than I do. And she has like 20 other powers to focus on in there. "For once in your miserable little life think about someone else!"

"Who are you thinking about Gwen?" I snapped "You only want this stupid team so you can protect your little family. Get it through your head. The humans are better off dead."

"How dare you say that!" she screeched. "Your family is human-"

"Yeah and look at me now!" I said, throwing up my arms, a lightning bolt illuminated the room "I'm homeless Gwen! If there were no Norms then I would be better off. I would be free, I wouldn't be blamed for accidents that I can't control! You are bringing your entire team down! They don't deserve what happened to them yet you are sprouting of this shit that Norms don't mean it"

"Because they don't! There are few bad Norms and you are treating every normal person is going to treat you the same way. Just like there are few bad Power People, but we know that not all of us are like that"

"You don't get it Gwen" I laughed without humour, then grinned insanely at her "I'm one of those people!"

"You aren't Heather!"

"Yes I am!" I shouted back. Gwen backed down but I felt no sympathy. She wanted me to help people that had cursed me and sent me to horrible places, and it was their fault now that I was now. "Get out" I hissed.

"Heather!-"

"I said, Get out!" I screamed. "I will never join you and trust me Gwen, I'm going to stop you harming Noah. He is doing the world a favour. But stopping you now is impossible, so I'm going to bide my time and when you least expect it I'm going to get you and your little group of do gooders."

Gwen glared at me then lowered her glasses, "You will join us eventually Heather. You are not entirely a bad person"

"I doubt that" I hissed.

Gwen shrugged and she left out of my door. Leaving me along to cry. Me? Help Gwen? Sure, under other circumstances I would help her out, but to help people who have hurt me and tried to kill me. I wasn't going to do that. But what I was going to do next was going to be a challenge. I had to stop Gwen.

oOOo

Another day, great. What has this got to enlighten me?

I have nothing to live for, I have nothing to hope for and no one to save me. The only person who might of cared thinks I'm dirt now.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm not better off dead, then at least I wouldn't shock people with my powers. I pull on my jacket and brush my hair with an old comb, wonder what I will do today. It's pretty early so I might go to the park and hang out for awhile, the misty mornings are great since I can go out and no one can find me. I get the fresh air and my power settles a little.

I sighed and pulled my hair back into a hair tie, I opened the door and left my shop, stuffing my hand into my pockets as I did. It was still pretty cold since it was so early in the morning. My hair crackled as a drop of water fell on my head.

I think I should stay away from water for awhile, just until I can get the electricity of my power under control. I sighed as I walked to the park, but when I started to reach the swings I heard the sound of other people walking on grass. Okay, so I know I don't own this park, but anyone that chooses to be quiet around me and follows me has another thing coming.

I turned around quickly and saw two black shapes, I rubbed my eyes with a free hand and I saw the shapes were walking towards me "Oh for the love of god! Leave me alone!" I yelled at the shapes. I knew who they were.

A light came and I could see the two figures more clearly, my old friends and team mates, Courtney and Duncan. Although it was freezing out here (I was in too much of a funk to make it warmer) Courtney was wearing a really revealing outfit, but Duncan looked warm enough. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, moving my hand away but still in a defensive position.

"Heather? We are here for Heather?" Courtney asked Duncan, like I couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No you idiot!" she hissed. She wrapped a hand around her stomach and hissed in pain as she stepped over a fallen tree. Duncan rushed to help her but Courtney blew him off "I'm fine"

"Great, more freaks" I said under my breath, they snapped their heads up and walked another step so we were only a yard or two apart. Courtney iced herself up so her hair, unlike last time, stuck to the side of her head like real ice instead of hair. "Hey, back off, I got nothing you want" I said in defence.

"You could" Duncan snapped. "You have power-"

"Look, she hasn't done anything so just leave the homeless girl alone, it will be too much effort to bring her in anyway, we already have someone with her sort of power" Courtney told Duncan, putting a hand to his shoulder. She leant over and whispered something into Duncan's ears, he kissed her frozen cheek in return, Courtney then turned back to me with frosty eyes "Tell us everything you know about Gwen" she asked.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

Duncan took an aggressive step forward "How about I don't burn you alive?"

"Calm down Duncan" Courtney whispered.

I shook my head at them "Give me **one** good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off after what you've done to me?" I yelled at them.

"What have we done to you?" Duncan yelled back, firing up as he stepped towards me. My power overwhelmed me for a moment and all I could see was electricity in front of my eyes. I gained control again but my power was out of whack, I could feel that there was a twister somewhere, and my power had caused it. I will do something about that later, but at the moment I have to defend myself.

"What have you done to me?" I asked "Look at me! I'm homeless, my power is taking over me and you don't even care."

"How is this our fault?" Courtney screeched.

"You destroyed my life with your little company. You don't help people you make them worse! When you joined that stupid team you took so many people in over the vacation they had to shut the school. I actually needed that school. My power is out of control and I can't do it anymore!" I yelled at them. Wind whipping past my head and getting in my eye.

But I was so mad, I wanted to burn these idiots alive. I know, most of what happened to me was just fears of other people overreacting, and some of it was my fault, but I felt better blaming someone else. "So there. Do what you want with me!" I screamed at them "I have nothing to live for! So kill me!"

"Sorry about your life Heather" Duncan apologised trying to block Courtney who pushed him out of the way.

"Don't say sorry" I hissed "It's just words out of your mouth. You don't mean a word of it"

"I'm sorry Heather" Courtney apologised, and I don't know but I guess she actually meant it, her eyes were sort of shiny, but not in an ice like way, sort of like tears. "We won't bother you. But if you hear a word from Gwen, and you tell us, we can help you get your old life back. A better one" she told me.

I perked up and let my defences down. A better life? And all I had to do was find Gwen and give her to R.A.W? But wait, if R.A.W were all powerful and everything, then why did they need my help, I'm an out of control Power Person, living off scraps and sleeping in an abandoned shop. Yeah, I'm a total warrior. "Why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions" Courtney snapped "Just answer me"

I paused "If I capture her then what do I get?" I asked.

"Peace" Duncan hugged Courtney to him, turning away from me and looking over the misty ground. "We help you with your power"

"But wait a second" I said, stepping towards them "What happens if I can bring you a whole bunch of people?" I asked them. They jerked their heads up. I grinned at them as I walked towards them "When I find Gwen's team I will bring R.A.W the whole lot. In return I want minds erased, my power gone and I remember nothing of the last 2 years."

"What do you mean when?" Duncan asked. "The odds of you winning against Gwen's whole teams are nil."

I lifted my hand and tried to feel through Courtney's hair. She jerked back as if I burned her but I smiled at her, Courtney! Oh my god! I just solved it! Why they were asking for help!

Miss A type was one of those people they were testing! They need my help so they can save Courtney before they went too far and killed her, they needed **me **help "You know, when I was in the institution I was exactly like you" I smiled at Courtney. She looked up at me with those big stupid white blue eyes "I was jumpy, didn't let anyone help and I cut deals that I couldn't make"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Courtney whispered.

"Keep telling that to yourself darling." I pulled a hair from Courtney's head and held it between my fingers, watching it melt. If people needed me I felt power, I felt better already, more like my old self, I was cold and cruel "You are weak." I smiled at her, crushing the hair in my hand.

"Say that to my face, not hers" Duncan said, pushing me away from Courtney.

"Look, I know you and your little girlfriend here are in trouble. Give me a chance to catch Gwen and her entire team and I promise you that with all the new people they will give up on Courtney" I told Duncan, staring him in the eye as Courtney's breath hitched. "All I ask in return is that you make this whole adventure disappear" I tapped my head.

"How can we trust you?" Duncan asked finally.

"Gwen came to me. Has she come to you?" I asked.

Courtney's eyes widened with rage. "You said-"

"Yeah I know I lied. But I was protecting myself. But I'm telling you now that Gwen will trust me to come back, she thinks there might still be some good in me, some part of me that likes Norms. Let me tell you, I hate them. I hate them all. I hate Norms for making me feel afraid and I hate our kind for making me like this. I just want to pretend none of this and I can be happy again"

Courtney sighed and nudged Duncan, who moved away and started to talk into his phone. Courtney looked at me with cold eyes and I was slightly afraid of what she would do "What are your plans?" she asked me.

"I have one. Rather simple" I told her "And I'm the only one who can pull this off. You can't, he can't, no one can pull this off except myself"

Duncan returned and put his arm around Courtney "We have a deal. Bring them all to us and we give you back your life."

I grinned at them, "Perfect" I answered. They gave a curt nod and then they made their way away from me. I hugged myself. My old life! I was going to be stupid and confused but who cares. I was going to erase the whole thing out of my memory and I was going to be happy again. I was going to have my family, my friends, a home.

It was going to be okay.

For once in the last 2 years I could say that with confidence. It was going to be okay.

I was going to be okay.


	3. Safe and Calm

**Chapter 25**

**Courtney's POV**

I'm in danger, constantly, what kind of person would play with fire with a frozen heart?

I'm a frosty bitch. And that's before people say before I freeze them. I'm mean and cold and I know that.

But the main thing was, I had nothing to complain about in my life.

I know I sound like a major loser at the moment but I'm sorry to say I love my job. I totally do. Really.

I mean, I get to be in control, I get to use my power and I'm only a few steps away before I can control this place.

The place I'm talking about?

Radical Action Wardens.

Also known as R.A.W.

The company erases minds, fights people, relocation, new gadgets, comfy living for myself but there is one negative. I don't like the tests.

These aren't normal tests, if they were I would be done already and Duncan would be held back for failing. Except I'm the one held back and Duncan gets to fight harder, longer and better than before, while I get weaker and weaker with each fight.

They say they are trying to improve me, but with all the blood they have drawn, all the operations, me icing up for hours on end, fighting for them to observe, MRI after brain scans, after awhile it gets a big much and I can't wait to get back to the room I share with Duncan.

Don't think I'm a slut or anything, he wasn't able to tap this until we dated and worked here for a good 7 months. I hate to say, (oh who am I kidding) I own Duncan. And I love him, I do, just that he gets really annoying when he thinks I'm tired after all the tests and all weak. I'm not, I'm a strong person and I don't need a guy to lean on.

I yawned as I pressed my hand on the pass, I was wearing my normal clothes but when the door slid shut behind me I started to take it off, glad to be rid of my boiling hot clothes. They had just made me sit in a heater for an hour while in ice form and lifting weights. So I'm a bit tired and I don't feel like going out to bag and tag anyone for at least...12 hours.

I walked over to Duncan and my room where I found he sprawled on the top taking up most of the room. I sighed as I took up all the power I had left and froze the pillow he was sleeping on. Duncan woke with a start and melted the pillow when his hand landed on it. "Hey" he said, getting up from the bed and coming to my side, I pushed him away. "Awwww" he cooed "someone's tired."

"Someone needs to shut the hell up" I snapped, getting onto my side of the bed which had the air conditioner on full blast, and where icicles and frozen sheets alerted people that I had a nightmare...or I was having a little too much fun. "I just woke you up so I could get some room on the bed for once"

I let my head crash into my almost frozen pillow and groaned as my head hit it hard. I felt Duncan's hot body get into the bed next to me and I tried to move away. "Duncan, just move away...you're burning me" I said, whispering the last part. I didn't want him to move away, really, but I really liked not having my back sweat and just be nice and cold.

Duncan sighed and got up from the bed, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to get to sleep without thinking of Duncan looking so depressed. But I didn't even get to remember how he looked last time when I pushed him away before I fell asleep.

OooO

To say waking up to an alarm clock blaring in your ear is a brutal wake up call, let's try a red flashing light and something that sounds like a car alarm right above your head...and you can't press the snooze button. I rolled over in bed and got up, and I was still dead tired since I only slept...I slept 8 hours and I'm still tired?

I quickly ran over to my closet and threw off my bra and underwear, slipped on a thong and my work outfit...which I think shows off a little bit of my body, but it is easy to move in I guess and I know that Duncan won't have a wondering eye anytime soon. "Why do we have to do this now?" Duncan groaned as he stumbled into the closet.

He hadn't just woken up, that's for sure, he was probably just having a good time somewhere else more likely. Setting fire to something or someone, I flinched as I pulled on one of my pure white boots, my arms were still sore from last week. But I wouldn't let Duncan see me in pain.

It was embarrassing enough when we went to see Heather when I hissed in pain and he was all over me, it was awful. But what was worse was when Heather started to talk to me, as though she knew what I was going though. Her mental home was _nothing_ compared to what I'm going through, this is a personal torute every time I go for a test. "Come on" I told Duncan as I zipped my last zipper, "let's go beat someone up" might make me feel better.

"Right behind you, I'll follow you out" I did as he asked and opened up our large metal door and stepped out into the hall. Although our apartment seemed warm and inviting, with framed pictures of us and family on the wall, modern furnishing and that normal mess that people usually left behind, the sterile silver hallway was anything but.

Over the door I knew there would be a giant number and above the buzzer would be our full names, including our Power Person numbers. The hallways in this area of the institute was for the housing of the agents, the other arms branched off into the science area, which included all the labs, cells for Power People they were testing on regularly, beds for the damaged in fierce fights and loads and loads of things I'm not allowed to even think about. There was a wing of cells for those Power People who were on the edge of exposing us and did not care, then there were those who were a danger to everyone around them, and the final wing of this building belonged to the weaponry (for those Norms who worked with us) and transportation.

We were part of the largest R.A.W companies and the funny thing was, no one knew we are here. Duncan and I first worked in the Canadian version of R.A.W, but we soon found that they were too harsh on their prisoners, we were wanting to quit but quitting R.A.W was impossible, then we got an offer from here, telling us of the R.A.W that wanted us as they were forever watching the smaller nations and their R., this company were faster, more efficient and had better accommodation and medical care. The second Duncan got the message he agreed, I was pretty pissed for awhile for doing that without telling me but this place is much better, the people were nicer and they didn't gossip about us behind our backs.

Plus, the whole building was underground, that's right, miles and miles of this company was underground and the only thing Norms on the surface would see would be your run-of-the-mill old crummy office building.

So we had been working at this particular R.A.W for just over a year now, and we were really happy. Except...they were still testing me a year later. They got over Duncan in the first 2 months, saying that he was the most powerful he was ever going to get and they were just going to give him an extra couple of sessions in the gym every week.

Me, on the other hand, had a long way to go, but I had this power for 2 years and nothing new had happened, so they were testing me, telling me over and over that what they were doing was going to help me unleash my power, because there is no such thing as an ice elemental senior, they were ice in the beginning or water elemental. But eventually I will be able to control water as well, and not just to freeze, but to able to manipulate it and do all sorts of things. They haven't told me what sort of things but they say that when I can control water my power will be limitless and I would have a real chance in a fight with Duncan or other fire powered people.

Finally Duncan got out of our room and slammed the door behind us, knowing that we needed no keys and just our hand prints would let us back in. Then I noticed a suspicious lump in his pants...now I knew why he was taking so long. "Duncan! That is so gross!" I said as I stalked off.

I heard him running after me and I saw him reach into his pants-ew!- and take out his gun "Yeah. That was a gun in my pants. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see you..." he said, slinging a hand around my shoulders before I knocked him off.

"Just stop being such a dick and start preparing for the assessment, I'm tired and want to get back to bed as soon as possible" I sneered as I pressed the button for the elevator which would take us to the level we needed to get too. The elevator hissed as it opened and I walked in and pressed for level 1 while we were on level 5. But it was going to take less than 30 seconds to reach the top.

"Courtney, if you're tired just stay in bed. I can handle a mission by myself" he told me, side stepping into sweet and kind Duncan before my eyes, losing the stupid hot headed bastard that I fell for.

"Stop worrying about me!" I hissed at him, pushing him off me "I'm fine the way I am and I don't need you trying to help me."

"You know what Courtney!" he said, turning back into the hot headed pyromaniac I knew and loved/hated "I am so sick of trying to be nice to you and you just take it for granted!" the elevator hissed open again and we started to walk down the last of the sterile hallways.

"That is not true!" I yelled back at him "Just that you care too much!" ugh, I can't believe this guy can make me mad and aroused at the same time. Must be his talent or something, we finally arrived in the large control centre of R.A.W, it was like your average spy centre. Nerds at computers, dictators at the video screens trying to work out battle plans for the more powerful of our kind, a giant hologram globe showing red blinking dotes for newly formed power people, and people always running and talking and doing everything.

Duncan rounded on me and I almost crashed into him, "I care too much because you don't care enough!" he hissed.

"I care enough to know that you are crowding me, and what they are doing is good for me!" I yelled. "Just stop caring, and stop being the hot headed fighter when I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Don't tell me what to do sweetheart" Duncan.

"Pyromaniac!"

"Enough!" a third voice yelled. Duncan and I turned quickly and we came to face our own little nerd. Harold Mcgrady the third. He immediately started working for R.A.W after we all left school as he found that they needed to be kinder to those we tested on, giving them choices before we tried anything.

Harold was already prepared for our mission in his new suit, which was different from our last one as he wanted to blend in. He now wore something like a black body suit, high tech glasses and a belt full of gadgets that the weapons people had made up for him. Must be one of those search and do not destroy missions. Or maybe the complete opposite.

"She started it" Duncan grumbled, I stomped on his foot and he yelped, pushing me off.

"What is this mission concerning?" I asked as we followed Harold around to his large computer "Because if we are trying to find Izzy again then I'm going back to sleep."

"We are not finding Izzy" Harold snorted "But we have lowered our guesses down to her whereabouts being elsewhere."

_"'Elsewhere_?' What does that mean?" Duncan asked.

"It means we've narrowed it down to _'else'" _Harold said, not even looking at us while he spoke, opting to type away at a keyboard before an image came onto the screen of a location, then the file of a young woman on screen, she had soft blonde hair and she looked like one of those people who worked at the library, had a cat and no social life. Why was she so important? "Her name is Mary Harper, 31 years"

"What is her power?" I asked as the image of the woman turned on the screen, pointing out her name, her ID number, last known residence, that sort of stuff.

"She is very powerful, if she is upset or angry then her body will transform into something completely different" Harold pressed another button and we were presented with a grainy picture of the woman using her power for the first time as a teen, she had her blonde hair pulled back and she ran into an alley way, crying, suddenly she stopped dead and started to scream, her back started to hunch, her legs growing longer, her skin turning a pulsing purple and she grew and grew before she looked like a daemon from another world.

"Why haven't we brought her in if she is this monster" I asked, pointing at the screen as it paused.

"We didn't need to" Harold told me, clacking as he pressed a few codes, up came a few pictures of her at a school in a group called "The transformers", an after school group that dealt with those who's emotions made them out of control. Image after image of her appeared as she grew older, looked happier, pictures of her with children who tried to help her calm down in monster form, her playing with other strange looking children. "She attended Ryan academy for Powerful people, located in on the edge of a small town in the middle of America. She was able to control her power and she has never had any trouble from us before."

"So why are we getting her now?" Duncan asked, "She doesn't seem like the sort of person to break the law."

"She isn't. She's been kidnapped, and when she is frightened her captors use her to scare banks and steal the money. We believe that her captors have powers but only on the first level. So we need to get in there, take down her captors and bring her in for medical attention. And we have to be calm the entire time or risk having to kill her."

"Which is why Frostbite should not attend this mission" a voice said behind us, I knew that voice, it was the voice of the head of this whole R.A.W company here, and the boss of us all. I turned slowly to look up at the man who said time and time again that more testing was required when I reached the end of another painful week. He was tall and in a rich suit, he was handsome and refined, his light skin and dark eyes were relaxing and trusting, his voice had that 'obey me or die' sort of tone and trust me, we had to obey, that was his power. "I do not want to make you obey, you will do what I ask, not what I command."

"Why not?" Duncan and I asked at the same time. And for once, I was glad he stood up for me.

"Recent tests have shown that your stress levels are up, as is your paranoia, but thankful your anger levels are down except during your menstrual cycle." I blushed furiously when he mentioned the last bit. "Therefore, you will not attend this mission. You should stay behind, get some rest. I see that you are tired. But more so, you do not do well under pressure and I can't risk you scaring this woman. She will need someone cool and calm to bring her back here"

"I am fine" I said, trying to respect this man. "I'm totally cool. I'm totally calm, and I'm totally cool. My calm is exceeded only by my cool. Which is total." I tried to plead, "I am totally fine, I can handle this"

"And you have a problem with holding back your anger when dealing with the enemy. On some occasions you have even harmed the surrounding people for talking back."

I looked over with panic at Duncan. That had happened on some occasions, I was so tired and hurt from the tests, then I was carted off onto a mission, that I just kept on fighting and fighting, letting my body go into the old routine, that I froze a couple of people that weren't even on the list, until Duncan had to stop me and calm me down. "With all due respect sir, I would never hurt another person intentionally."

I heard Harold mutter under his breath "Coming from the girl who iced her boyfriend to the wall."

"You wanna be next?" I asked, rounding on him and making me look bad, but Harold had been making cracks like that all month.

"No" he muttered.

"Sir" I heard Duncan say "Courtney should come with us, she keeps me and Harold in check and she has rested for a long time. And the ratio of her perfectly controlling the missions to those were she is out of control is almost like comparing an elephant to an ant, she has not had a bad mission in weeks."

My boss sighed and looked me over, finally he gave a curt nod. "Fine, Courtney, you are allowed to go on this mission. Mr McGrady, you are not in charge, you are following what Frostbite and Burn ask of you. Get ready to go, your car is ready. Kill the captors if you must but we need the woman alive." He finally said.

Duncan and Harold quickly took off in the direction of the elevator and I looked up at the man as he sighed "I should know better but damnit, your boyfriend makes a good point. You are our best agent and I don't trust those two without your guidance. I want you to be calm on this mission, I cannot have you agitated before your tests."

I nodded at him "I shall stay safe...father."

OooO

"Why do you do that?" Duncan asked me on the trip, we had been driving for almost a half hour and Harold was in the back with his head out the window, trying to find a trail.

"Do what?" I asked.

Duncan paused and I hoped that he would drop the subject "Pretend he isn't your father"

"I don't do that" I said, but didn't believe that myself.

My father was the reason this had all happened. The reason why I was even a power person, the reason why I was captured so quickly, the reason why I didn't want to come to this R.A.W in the first place, but I felt the subtle need to protect.

When my power first turned up I was at school, I thought my family was normal, I thought my life was normal, I thought I was normal. I would be special in the world of academia and nothing else. Then my power turned up, I was carted off into the white room and then the whole Glison school. When I returned back home due to my father pulling me out I found out the truth. My father and my mother were both Power People.

That's right. I was the offspring of two Power People. Some of the first power people that were recognised not as freaks but as the next evolutions step, there were more and more so they finally decided to keep track of us all. The second I was born I was conceived I was given an ID and categorised as a person to watch. So from infanthood to right before I that day I froze that boy, I was watched like a hawk until the day my power would turn up. And it did.

But why suspect that I would have such a great power?

My families power traces back to my great great grandmother, she was a full water elemental. My great grandmother was a water goddess, who was able to just control the water, my grandfather was able to control the temperature, and his wife could walk on water, my mother could transform herself into any form, liquid or solid alike. My father is able to manipulate someone's thinking. He was the 7th of his family that had mind powers like that, but nothing major, just things that control emotions and when he and my mother discovered their powers and genetics could produce the next water elemental the decided to try for a child.

I was going to be a prodigy child.

And so far, I wasn't.

"I know why you do that Courtney"

"You don't know anything" I muttered.

My father never loved me, he liked to watch me, see me progress. But how did he know this wasn't the best I could do? That being an ice elemental was it for me? "Courtney, talk to me" how did I know that I wasn't just like my relatives and just the next step to the next water elemental?

"There is nothing to talk about. Just leave it be Duncan"

I didn't speak, I saw Duncan glance at me before he swerved the car to make the last corner, making me hit the side and Harold almost fall out the car and yelp. I snorted before I realised the Duncan was laughing too, I tried to control myself "Did you just do that to impress me?" I asked, and he just nodded in reply. I smiled at him and remembered why I loved Duncan.

I heard Harold climb back in and his anger rode off him in waves "You guys are so immature"

"Get over it" I told him.

"Whatever, we take the next right and we come up to the building where the woman is held" I laughed as I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Harold had scrapped his head and must have gotten he memory of the road from that faster the sense of smell. "Shut up Frostbite...hey, you know what I don't get?"

"Oh god, what?"

"Why does Williams treat you so well?" I stiffened in my seat. No one noticed the fact that my father and I were related, Williams was a common last name and we never said we were related to anyone but those who mattered. And that wasn't much. The only people who knew that we were related were Duncan and few select medical directors that were sworn not to tell a soul.

Father didn't keep pictures on his desk, not unless they were ones he could change so no one would know the girl with the trophy next to a black woman was his wife and daughter, but changed to a plain background of ice before anyone could see. At least he can sort of remember me. "He treats me no different than Duncan or yourself"

"He treats me like dirt" Harold pointed out.

"That's because you're a rock Abe" Duncan said coolly, turning the corner slowly so that we could park behind an abounded warehouse. "Back to the mission, put on communication devices, use code names, Alberta, we are changing yours when we get back. I am not using it again. So here is the plan, I go in first and you wait for the signal when it is safe to go in. Do not follow me, it's going to get kind of hot. Frostbite, you stop people trying to kill Alberta and try to keep from the alarms sounding. This is a rescue mission, so stay calm and try not to get hurt."

God, I love it when he goes into this in control version of himself, commanding, hot headed and so my type. I love it when he's like that in the bedroom, oh, should not think about that now. I nodded my head at him and Duncan pulled on his fingerless glove and started to move towards the warehouse. I stood by and I waited and waited, strange, by the time I hear gun shots and things going on fire, back up starts to arrive.

"Frostbite!" someone squeaked behind me.

I turned around and saw that while I was edging towards the building Harold had stayed back and was being slightly strangled by a Power Person with only one eye. I leapt into action and made a short icicle with my power, I couldn't ice myself up right now but I could use my power in other ways. I threw the icicle at the guy and go him in the eye, making him fall and let go of Harold.

"AHHHHH!" the man screamed as blood seeped from his now blind eye, "You bitch!" he screamed at me. But I didn't give him a second thought.

Harold touched his face and his eyes went slightly blank for a moment while he go all the memories of the man "A recently manifested Power Person" Harold said over the yelling of the man. "His power is useless and we didn't think to take him in, the one eye allows him to have x-ray vision."

The screaming got annoying so I waltzed over, picked the man off the ground by his head and gave it a quick jerk and killing him. Useless, nothing special, and odds were that he was using his special power to look through my clothes and was distracted until Harold had alerted me. "_Okay, people are dead" _Duncan told us.

I rolled my eyes, thanks captain obvious _"Frostbite, take Alberta and meet me through the back entrance. I want us together before I break down the last door in case there are more than I can handle being calm."_

"Coming around Burn" I said, I picked Harold up from the ground and we started to run towards Duncan had told us. It was a dismal land, other abandoned buildings surrounded the deserted area. Hot concrete and a sign announcing that the warehouses would be knocked down for a new mall was all that I could see outside of the area. After sneaking around the other warehouse, Harold alerted me when he smelt another person so I could ice a wall between us and block the person off from Duncan. That took a bit out of me.

Finally we got around the back and I saw Duncan in his fire form waiting for us. I decided to stay in my normal form as it would less likely freak the woman out. I nodded and Duncan knocked the door in, immediately he was assaulted with fire extinguishers, I almost screamed but I had to stay calm, Duncan had been trained for that old weakness long ago. But it always scared me that the people knew his weakness.

I ran in after him and heard Harold wheezing after me, "Alberta, remove the chains and try to wake the Mary up" I said, pointing at the unconscious blonde who was held to the wall by many chains and restraints. Harold nodded and I immediately made an ice shield to block bullets, the bullets hardly made a dent but I knew that a well placed bullet would shatter the whole thing.

I made a sword out of ice and started to stab people. Duncan was next to me and was setting people alight by sending out the flames, he was practically dancing with the flames. I smiled at Duncan and he smiled back at me, but his mouth opened and I quirked my head to the side, a well shot bullet shattered my shield and I fell under the pressure, I was so weak.

I cried out and I heard Duncan yell out my name, my real name "Courtney!" was all I heard before I blacked out.

OooO

The beeping of the machine next to me was familiar, the thing was monitoring my heart beats. The smell of things burning alerted me that Duncan must have gotten upset at some point and set something alight near me, but I couldn't hear him, so I could assume that I must have been out of it for awhile and he went to get a cup of coffee, or was dragged off to another mission.

I didn't want to open my eyes, at least, not yet. Just a little bit longer.

I could pretend that my father didn't sell me out to R.A.W and put me in the white room. I could pretend that my friends still liked me, not think I was hunting them for sport. I could pretend that I wasn't a bad person, that killed people and kept them in cages. I could pretend.

But the thing was.

You could pretend all you wanted but it was never going to be real.

I sighed as I opened my eyes, as my eyes fluttered I noticed I was in one of the more private medical rooms, that there was a smouldering black mark on the wall and that the door just hissed shut next to me. I turned over and saw that Duncan was just looking at the handle before he saw me awake, he dropped the coffee onto the table and kneeled next to me head.

"Hey! You scared me there!" he said, hugging me into which I gasped as he pressed a sore rip. He let go of me and I missed the warmth, I was really cold.

"No, no I'm fine" I said through my teeth as I tried to pull him back, it hurt to lift my arms.

"You're lying" Duncan said with a sad smile, moving away.

"I'm Frostbite, idiot, when am I not lying?" I laughed, yep, that hurt too. What the hell happened to me? "How are you? What happened?"

"Everything's fine Courtney!" Duncan said kissing my head and moving my arm so he could sit on the bed. I curled up next to him to feel his beautiful warmth and to be closer to him. "You fell right after this guy shot your shield, then this green freak tried to shoot you. But Harold shot him, to make a long story short, Mary freaked out for a second when she saw you on the ground but because we tried to keep her calm she only half transformed into the monster and she carried you out of the building before I set it up." I knew he meant set it alight with flames to burn the bodies.

"What happened to her?"

"She's being looked after right now. Everything is fine, just rest, they took a bit of blood while you were out but that's it."

I smiled at Duncan and before I could thank him there was a knocking at the door before it slid open and I saw my father and mother. I hadn't seen her in awhile, she had chosen to stay above ground in one of the buildings that father owned. "Ah, Duncan. Could you excuse us for a moment?" he asked.

Duncan nodded and left the room. When the door shut, mother immediately flung herself onto me, squeezing me and holding me, she was warm, but not as warm as Duncan. "Courtney! You had me so worried!" she said into my hair, mother was black, because of her black father and white mother she and I looked very tan but I was lighter toned than her because of father's heritage, but you could clearly see why no one assumed we were related even though we had the same last name. I find that slightly racist.

Mother was always very warm and kind to me, but father always wanted me to be better. I think I let mother down but then she did things like this and I felt like a child again. I hugged her back, despite the pain in my rib. But I hissed again and mother let go of me, she then started to fuss over me, pulling the hair off my face and holding me. "Oh my poor baby. I can't believe that happen to you! I'm just so glad that your partner was there to help you. He's a good boy."

"Thanks mother" I said. I should tell Duncan that later, that someone actually said he was good.

"Elizabeth, let the girl breathe" Father said, pulling mother off me. I could see now that his eyes were hard, he was very unhappy that I had messed up another mission. "Courtney, I told you that you were far too tired to go on this mission, I do not want to make you obey, I would like you to listen to me."

"I'm sorry father" but inside I felt like saying 'last time I listened I ended up in a medical bed with needles everywhere and in an induced coma for a week. Thanks for the great advice' but he was still my boss.

"I am not allowing you to do these missions for three weeks -"

"But you cannot allow that!" I said, sitting up in rage.

"Do not interrupt me! You have to prepare, you have been tired for weeks and don't deny it. You will rest, training in the gym is all that I allow. The doctors and I think we have finally discovered how we could get you to the next level of your power." he finished with a grin and I jumped up from my bed, happy.

"Oh my god?" I asked, happy, my mother was smiling with tears in her eyes

"You would be just like your great, great grandmother" mother whispered, she then started to hug me again, crying into my hair. Oh my god this was almost over! I could escape it! I could stop the tests I could stop the experiments. "You will be so great Courtney."

"Father, do you really mean it?" I asked, over mother's shoulder "I'm so close, I can be fully powered!"

"Yes Courtney, only a little longer. But Courtney this means tests and preparations for this, your body has to be ready for the final procedure. No missions and hours upon hours of tests back to back with trying to rest those off in the hospital. This will mean physical, mental and biological tests. Do you think you can handle all this?" father asked.

I nodded my head keenly, smiling "Yes, I'll try anything. I can do this." And for the first time in a long, long time...he smiled back

OooO

"I can't believe it!" Duncan yelled, he then picked me up and started to swing me around in our small living room. I hugged him back and then he started to hover off the ground slightly. That was his next level of power he was able to achieve, he was working on it and slowly he was getting able to fly higher and faster. He still couldn't really control it but soon enough he would be able to get it.

"Duncan! The ceiling!" I laughed. Duncan grinned and put me back on the ground.

He then kissed me hard, "Only one more month and this will be all over we can finally just work and not worry about you being hurt. You'll be you again." He breathed against my cheek. There was a sudden alarm and Duncan groaned, "I really don't want to go. I want to celebrate this"

"Gah!" I said, laughing as I pushed Duncan towards the closet so he could collect his trench coat "We can do that sort of thing later, you get to work, I on the other hand have to get a physical."

"Oohhhh! Physical"

"Down boy" I said, slapping him away. "Just don't blow anything up while I'm gone. I know that you like doing that but they would at least a couple of people without major burns to return! Oh, and they said I can't go on missions for awhile but I can be the intelligence centre back here when you go on the longer missions." I know I was rambling but I knew I was going to be without him was scary. I was always with him, in the same building or in the same area, always together.

And now I wasn't.

"Courtney! Cool it frost butt" Duncan said, ruffling my hair as he walked out of the closet with his coat and body suit on. I frowned and tried to straighten my hair again. "I'll be back soon enough and in the mean time you can hang out with the fun doctors, or you know, do something for yourself."

"May as well, I actually might see mother." I said with a hand flip, Duncan was trying up his boots and I felt like the 50s housewife, watching as her husband went off to work while she was left at home to handle all the stuff that went on around the home. I felt left out. I inhaled deeply sat next to Duncan on the bed "Just promise you will get here as soon as you can." I asked.

"Of course I will Princess" he said, kissing me on the lips, he then grabbed his gloves and ran for the door to get up to the command centre. "Just stay safe."

And then he left.

Stay safe.

Stay calm.

It feels like that's all I get to do these days, stay safe and stay calm.

And here I was, the girl who plays with fire.

With a frozen heart.

And soon enough, that flame was going melt my heart.

And no one was going to save me.


	4. Famous

**Bridgette POV**

Lots of people say they love the circus, and I would have to agree. Not just because I live in one, that's not it.

It's because anything you do here seems a thousand times cooler, for example, I simply swim in a giant take with a dress on, doing what I normally do and I am seen as one of the highlights of the show.

I don't know if it's because I have this body or because I actually have talent.

Either way I'm still the star of the show, but I won't let the fame get to my head. I can't.

Geoff has actually taken the transition quite well, moving right into the whole circus thing really well, he loves it here and I love it here too. I get to walk around in almost nothing, feeling the cold air slap my skin and not care if people are looking at my skin, because at this circus, everyone is like us.

Not exactly, but there are people here with wings or with green skin, there are lots of different people going on but they are all comfortable in their own skin and it took me a while to feel the same about myself.

Being the blue girl at a school of people like myself was still hard, I mean, a freak in a school of freaks?

I never thought I would ever reach that level.

I used to be popular, and although I know it's superficial.

I miss that.

And with this circus I feel like I'm getting back that power again.

But something is missing...I just don't know what.

OooO

I woke up pretty early on a Monday and decided I should try on my new/old uniform to make sure it fits.

I don't wear it anymore, well, I didn't used to. I hadn't worn if for a good year but when Gwen came to see me, telling me to get ready for the call I thought I should make the uniform over. It still reminded me of the creepiness of the R.A.W facility I was in forever ago.

I yawned and rolled over, almost falling out of the bed I shared with Geoff. I gasped in surprise as I had to remind myself once again that when sleeping with Geoff in his caravan that's its really small compared to my tank. I slept here last night because I had a bad dream and Geoff said he would keep me company, and his caravan is so small and cute, bright colors and bits and pieces of clothes all over the room, I felt right at home.

Currently Geoff was snoring away, his hat on the bed post. I silently slipped out of the bed and stuck my webbed feet into my pair of sandals before moving over to where I stored my stuff. The chest near the door opened with a slow and painful squeak and I gritted my teeth as it opened, hoping to god Geoff didn't wake up. Please don't wake, I thought, he looked really cute when he was asleep. I squeezed my eyes shut as I let the lid fall back so I could peer into the chest at my few possessions I was able to salvage from the school.

Gilson academy was only a fall back for me, I had very few things I liked about the school, one being Geoff, the cute stupid boy he was, and the other was the apparatus that was currently around my neck. After R.A.W I was able to get a small one and this one didn't last as long but it was small, curving around my neck and only being an inch thick at the most. Having to refill it every hour was really annoying but it was worth it to be able to snuggle up to Geoff as close as possible, so I could remember I had dark blue tattoos all over my skin as he traced them with his fingers or better yet, his tongue.

I shook my head, not the time Bridgette, must try on uniform.

I moved the stuff around in the chest, seeing my old school clothes and finally finding my new uniform. It was like my old uniform except I cut off the leg part so that it was more swimsuit like and made the chest area bigger so you could see my collar bone now, I also added pads on my shoulders, knees and on my boobs, so that when I fall over (like I do all the time) it wouldn't hurt. Because it wasn't a full body swimsuit anymore I had to make new shoes, they were flat and were closed in so I could run easier, it sacrificed comfort a little but it meant that I could run faster and better.

Maybe I should wear it today, make sure it is fine to wear for an elongated period of time.

So with that I pulled off my other clothes and my under wear and pulled on the swimsuit sort of thing, much better, much cooler with the air around my exposed legs, I pulled on my shoes and I should tie up my hair, getting it out would get in the way. I pulled my hair together and sat down in front of Geoff's mirror, brushing my hair. Wow, I have a lot of knots, I should do this more often.

As I yanked out another knot I yelped a little, ow!

That really hurt!

Then I realised that someone else was in the room, I quickly flicked my head over to Geoff who let out a snort in his sleep. Go back to sleep, sleep Geoff, ssslllleeeeeeeppp...Geoff turned back over, yes! My powers of sleep work!

I sighed in relief and went back to brushing my hair, god, everything is in there. Bit of glitter, a flower, more glitter, a hair tie I thought I lost...more glitter. I almost screeched as I pulled out the hair tie, but I bit into my bottom lip to stop myself. Poor Geoff hadn't got any sleep in awhile.

If I wasn't dreaming about R.A.W and screaming from the nightmares, he was, he would shake all over then when he woke up he would basically strangle me with his gigantic arms, basically no skin would show as he would stretch out till nothing was left. I found it comforting and really annoying at the same time.

I dreamt about water, however it was not free.

It was suffocating.

The bubbles would trap in my throat and me turning through the water, unlike a wave that would dump you in the sea, this didn't make me feel alive with pleasure and pain, I was scared out of my wits. Then I saw scary faces staring at me through the water, they were pointing at me, then they called me by my R.A.W code name (which I forgot when I woke). I was ripped out of the tank and I would be slapped onto the table, things would hurt me, dive into me, cut me from the outside and the inside as I screamed out in pain.

But no one could hear me.

I would be screaming when I woke still.

That was my torture, one of my worst nightmares.

One of the other nightmares I have, is that I'm getting dragged back to R.A.W as I watch my new family and home burn to the ground.

Finally I was able to brush all my hair, so with the hair tie I found earlier I snapped it around all my hair (except for the bits that were too short to hold and hung around my face) before I started to braid it.

Since I let my hair grow even longer, it was now thicker and longer than before, reaching to just above my knees...before I cut it off. Problem with working with other people like me is that you encounter accidents. One being that people with sticky hands that has gunk coming out and people with long hair do not mix, so it was cut to it's original length before I joined the circus. That was about 6 months ago and the last time I brushed my hair really well (also the last time I went around with my hair out around Sticky).

I finished braiding to the end of my long hair before I snapped another hair tie around the end of my hair before flicking it back over my shoulder, feeling the end hit my lower back, and standing up, trying to look at myself in the small mirror. Slight problem with that, if I can see my newly covered feet, I can't see my boobs, if I can see my face I can't see my stomach. I exhaled and blew the hair off my face, Geoff's mirror is way too small.

Then I had a thought, if I moved to the dressing room of the circus they had a big full length mirror that everyone uses before they go on for their act, Geoff spends an enormous amount of time in front of it, trying to fix his spandex suit and make his junk look bigger (not that he needed any help there...better stop thinking about that rrrrriiiigggghhhhhtttttt now).

I quickly jumped and rolled on the ground to the giant blue and green tent, the dark colors to make it all mysterious and fit with the theme of...mystery.

Wow, this new suit is great, the pads keep my blue skin from being grazed by the ground by the extra leg room without it covered means more room to move without it being as confined. And it's nice and airy too, the slightly colder air still whipped my face but it was still pleasant to be around, to feel something that wasn't always water.

It's not that I don't love the water, just that everything is so inviting. The wind, the air, the deep blue of the water, the sun in the sky, the hard ground under my fingers, it's all so welcome after I thought I was going to die in...that place.

Okay, ninja time. I ducked behind a barrel, kinda knocking it over, but still. I ran over and did a flip to jump into the entrance of the tent. "TA-DA!" I yelled, not caring if I woke anyone, the sun was up which meant that people would get up soon enough. I walked over to the mirror near the side, stepping over spilled paint and sidestepping make up tables and costume hangers.

I love the costumes here, they are beautiful.

Since Geoff is an acrobat he has to wear the spandex, he was against it at first, bitching on about it but then he loved it, he was able to stretch further and the outfit stayed on his body since the fabric stretched better than his leather. It wasn't perfect but we were planning on trying Izzy so she could invent some fabric that would stretch, but Geoff was okay for now. Anyway, back to the costumes. We had many skimpy outfits that would show off the body but the dancers for my show would stop the skimpy outfits and would instead wear flowing dresses.

They danced around my tank while I jumped around a little bit in a bikini that _just _covered everything. I love my act, all I have to do is swim around for a bit then I was done and I was the bell of the show.

Oh the mirror, okay, deep breath and look at yourself Bridge. On the count of three I will look at myself.

1...2... I wonder if I will look hot...3!

I jumped out in front of the mirror and gasped, I think I looked pretty good, like a new action hero. I wasn't the main person, I was the kind of gimmick for the show...but I looked damn hot. And I think with my training that I get from the other performers here I could be more than the gimmick of the team, I could be part of the team. Someone indispensable. I hope I get to prove it some time, I turned around and looked at my ass in the mirror.

Pretty hot Bridgette.

I smiled at myself and was on my way out in to the cold air again.

It was pretty loud even for so early in the morning, what were you expecting? People with powers being quiet at 6 in the morning? Hell no! It was quieter in the morning, people practicing inside rather than outside to keep the noise confined by large tarps. One of our shape shifters (who unlike Lindsey could only transform into animals) was holding her son who was currently crying while she looked stressed.

Yes, we do have full on families here, not just runaways.

I walked over to her, "Morning Rose" I greeted her while she bounced the baby up and down, trying to silence him and his cries.

"Morning Bridgette" she said back, looking up finally and smiling tiredly at me. "Did Rory wake you up?" she asked.

"Up long before him and you, as you can tell." I said, pulling out my hair from behind me and showing it too her.

Rose giggled and changed the baby over in her arms "Wow, I'm amazed you didn't scream from the pain." She said while Rory let out another roar of cries, Rose scrunched up her face and I felt pity for her so I held out my arms.

"Let me take him for awhile, you get some rest." Rose almost sagged as she handed me the baby (who was still screaming by the way), I love babies by the way, and Rory usually likes me. He must be teething or something. Rose patted me on the cheek before kissing Rory on the cheek and walking back to her trailer, opening to door and sliding back in. She and her boyfriend had Rory a few months back and we had a huge celebration, he was the most darling child and we all loved doting on him, along with the rest of the kids here.

I bounced Rory up and down. I wonder what kind of power person he would be, his mom, as I said before, is an animal shape shifter (never caught by R.A.W, never sent to the school either. She was a sixth generation Power Person and her parents told her what to expect when she was a teen) and Rory's dad was a wall crawler called Jude (a tenth generation, so he was part of the ancient Power People and was part of the circus since...before he was born) who was part of the same act as Geoff.

They thankfully enough had never been to R.A.W or to any academy like mine, but they knew of R.A.W's intention to bag and tag 'em, basically the plan was always have a seer on hand, but since getting the flu he hasn't been able to spot jack!

It was frustrating to have to move frequently until the seer got better.

But he was being cute and funny, trying to figure out a new show name for himself as he never bothered before. So far he likes _Spoiler. _

Rory stopped crying in my arms and I was thankful as I thought about code names and families again.

"The great and powerful bubbles" I whispered to the child while a moved him up and down.

I laughed as I looked down at his innocent face while he slowly stopped whimpering "You don't understand what I'm saying, but you are a very lucky little guy" I said, poking him on the nose. Rory giggled and tried grabbing my hand, when he wasn't able to grab it he started to play with his hands. "You are so lucky to be part of a family like this. Most of the people here aren't lucky like you." And before I knew it, I was explaining the whole horrible history of our kind to a 5 month old, who still lay in my arms and stared at me.

After I told Rory my story I simply stared at him, his little eyes sad and a little empty. Just like I was feeling.

I sighed, "I'm confused Rory. I want to be here, I do. But recently" I sighed and blew a bit of hair out of my eye "I've been feeling like I should be doing something."

Before I knew it I saw Rose walking back over to me, Rory was still staring at me "You're lucky Rory, I know some people who were kicked and ran out of town. But you are so lucky, and I'm going to make sure no one is treated like my friends again." I whispered, before I smiled and walked back over to Rose.

People were walking all around us now, getting ready for a new day, some practice before people started showing up for the evening show. It was a lot of work to practice the act and make it perfect as people joined frequently or went off to school...or worse yet. Nope, won't talk about it.

I handed Rory back to Rose who smiled at me "Thank you so much Bridgette, I owe you big time"

"You and Jude do something I don't want to know about?" I asked, knowing that smile all too well.

"Yeah"

"...okay then" I muttered, looking away and seeing people slowly making fires for breakfast and such, the young children waking up and playing with balls or whatever they could find. "He's special, I feel like he really listened to me."

"Oh he should, he senses things"

"Yeah, like all little kids do" I said, watching as little Damian ran past me and Rose.

Rose shook her head slowly before giving Rory a pinkie to suck on, "No, don't know that some children manifest early?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Children who are born to long lines of Power People can easily manifest at childhood, or at birth." She said, smiling at her son who was slowly falling asleep, "Rory can sense your distress, he's young so other powers might turn up later but so far that's what he can do. What you are feeling affects him, me and Jude were hoping that he will learn to control that at some point."

"That's...amazing." I muttered, staring back at Rory. This kid could tell if I was calm... I mean, most people could do that...wait a second. "Most children can do that though, knowing how you feel and stuff."

"Difference is that Rory is affected right away, calm person, calm Rory. Mad person, mad Rory. Sad person, sad Rory. I was stressed before so Rory was stressed and panicky, you were calm so you were perfect for him."

"Wow, I thought it was just coincidence that he cried when some of the new people held him."

"Nope, power child right here...and I kind of think he knows what's wrong as well...I don't know, most of this stuff will have to be solved when he is older. I'll see you later Bridge, I think someone wants breakfast" she cooed at Rory who gurgled.

I watched them as they walked away, well, that was weird. So early, this kid was really amazing. A rare child. A rare person. Oh, better get to Geoff before he wakes up. I walked over to where he lived and opened the door as quietly as I could, good, he was still asleep. But he should wake up soon so he could practice with the rest of his crew.

He looked so sweet asleep and I remembered I was so lucky.

After Glison academy I was totally freaked out, the town down in the valley scared me so much I couldn't stand to stay there. We stayed there for a few months until the school year finished and Geoff came to my house for the summer as he told me that he would miss me way to much, but I was depressed. I couldn't be outside, I had to stay in back yard so I wouldn't be risked being seen again and taken away like Courtney or Duncan. But I was restless, I hated the small space. I needed to be free, to be seen.

I needed out.

Then a miracle happened, the Powerful People of Prussia came to my town and Geoff dragged me along to see it. But my skin was a problem, so, he covered me head to toe in a burqa (that my friend's mom lent me when I told her that the way that some people looked at me made me uncomfortable), anyway, the show was magic.

The slit for my eyes wasn't big enough for me to see everything. So I told Geoff to take me again, and then again after that. It was perfect, it was wonderful but then I saw something.

I remembered a couple of people from the school, and one night I saw him flying above us. He was part of the magic act and after the member from the crowd disappeared he burst from the flames with his big bright red wings.

But I remembered him, I was sitting closer that night and I could see his face. I remembered him. So after the show Geoff and I snuck around the back to see him, instead we found a much better sight. People like us, people who were different and liked it.

I felt at home.

Geoff saw me in my burqa and asked me if I wanted to go back to school or run away with the circus.

I bet you can guess what I choose.

It was hard saying good bye to my family but it was like the boarding school, but I told them better, I told them that people wouldn't hate me. I told them that I would be appreciated here and be safe from everyone as I had a cover as long as I wanted. All my brothers told me to write to them every week to hear what was happening, and they also had a chat with Geoff (which consisted of them telling him that if he hurt me they would hurt him).

I sent out an email to Cody, asking him if he could help me out by sending encrypted messages to my family and for them to send mail to me. He was happy to do it, he was pretty much the only guy I kept in contact with.

The difference between our circus and other circuses is that we are at least 5 miles (7.5 km) from everything. Reason being...well...duh.

Better to be safe, plus no one notices as much when a giant tent and a hundred odd people disappear out of thin air when our seer sees something coming for us.

"Geoff?" I asked as I walked in "you awake?"

"Will be soon" he groaned and turned over in bed.

I frowned and cocked my hip to the side, hands on hips, watching him snore away while his girlfriend put so much effort into struggling into a new outfit **and **stopped herself from screaming in pain when she pulled out knot after knot.

Stupid males.

Oh but I love him so much.

With a sneaky grin I walked over to his bed and bent down so my mouth was next to his ear, "Honey" I whispered in my most sexy voice "I got a surprise for you, but if you don't like it then I'll just take it off so I can try again." Then I licked his ear.

I jumped away as Geoff sprung from his bed. And that's why I love this guy, so subtle. "Okay, I am ready for-" then he saw me at last, Geoff lowered his arms and stared at me "wow Bridge...you look...wow"

"Okay Mr Man" I said, swaggering over to him (did I just swagger?) and shutting his mouth for him "Time to get to work, I have my girls to work with and you have your team."

Geoff groaned "Damn it Bridgette, all excited for nothing"

"How about after the show tonight I make it up to you" I said, kissing him on the cheek and going to the door "I'll get some good food and we'll have a good time"

"Sounds great babe." Geoff yawned "Just get swimming"

I swung open the door and looked back over my shoulder "Love you!" I called out.

"Love you too" he said back before the door closed behind me.

OooO

The show had finally finished and I was ready to fall over and go to sleep, but oh no, I had to hang around with Geoff afterwards so I could give him the make up gift. And when I say gift I mean...well...you know. But Geoff was being such a dick and was still standing around being congratulated and re-telling his story for the 10th time that night.

And I was getting sick of this 'fame' getting to his head.

Tonight was terrifying as something had gone wrong, and not something simple like "oh no, my costume zipper won't do up" it was an "oh shit, she's going to die" sort of thing.

Butterfly, our colorfully winged tight rope walker, had fainted in the middle of her act, she had been really sick for awhile but she still went on tonight. Anyway, she fainted in the middle and Geoff with his quick actions and stretching abilities leapt through the air to catch her. As we all know, gravity doesn't just let you hang there, so Geoff was falling but he was able to propel himself enough in the first place to be near the platform, he stretched his arm just enough to grab onto the platform and hoisted himself and Butterfly up. He was able to save the day and still keep us all secret.

I admit, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. His quick thinking and abilities actually saved a life.

But now I just think he's being a jerk and taking it too far.

"Come on Geoff" I whispered to him while he finished his re-enactment for the _last _time. I pulled on him slightly trying to guide him out of the flap of the tent and back to his trailer. But he just stood there and watched me.

"Chill Bridgette" he said coolly as he waved to someone I couldn't see. I whipped my head around to see him waving at that slut, Grace, a girl who had indestructible skin, that's why she was good for the knife throwing act. The girl was a major flirt but she got a reputation as being cold and hard like a diamond when it came to actual relationships. Hence the nick name 'Diamond heart' which stuck.

She was good for a quick fuck but everyone knew better than that.

And apparently Geoff forgot that rule. "Geoff, what the hell? Come on!"

"You know what, I get it Bridge" he said, letting me drag him for a second before I stopped.

"Get what?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"That you're jealous that you aren't the main show any more."

"_Excuse _me?" I asked again, turning around to stare him in the eye. This jerk thinks I'm _envious _of him saving someone? I am so proud that he saved someone but I think he is being the biggest jerk of all time right now and that's why I want to leave. "Jealous of you? How dare you think that? You know what! Sleep by yourself tonight!" I yelled at him, stomping away back to the main tent to where my tank of water was stored somewhere. "You big ungrateful jerk!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I was fuming, I was absolutely fuming. When I get my hand on him tomorrow I'm going to rip him a new one. I ripped back the curtain and walked into the silent theatre, and I stopped for a second, freaked out.

This reminded me of my dream, the one where I'm left alone in the woods.

All alone.

I shivered, no, I was not going to crawl back to Geoff. He was obnoxious and I needed to sleep on it if I ever wanted to forgive him.

So I took a deep breath and kept walking, you know, this place is really creepy at night.

I moved around to the right back of the stage where we wheeled my tank off so other acts could be seen. We cleaned the water every morning but we always left the water in there in case something happened in the middle of the night and I needed to jump in before I suffocated due to lack of water in my gills.

I was so mad right now I wondered if the water would evaporate or something once I hit it, I was so mad.

I felt so low tonight.

And then Geoff makes me upset.

I wasn't used to the egocentric dick, I missed the guy who used to hold me in the night, who would let me cry on his shoulder, I know its been a matter or a few hours but after shows he never acts like that...he was always the guy yelling that we should celebrate a good show and if people said no then we would hang out with friends.

Geoff never talked about himself the way he did just now.

I missed the guy that would be concerned if I wanted to leave early, I miss the guy who used to hold me when he talked, I missed the guy who used to make out with me after the show.

I missed Geoff.

I silent tear fell down my cheek as I somersaulted into the water below, hitting the water with ease as the water filled my gills. My dress from tonight's performance flew around me, making me look like a jelly fish to people who were watching me. My hair that I brushed today was now out and floating around my head, moving softly around as I simply was...still in the water.

Just floating there, breathing in and out as I watched the darkness outside.

Any noise that I heard from the dressing room behind me was muffled and I was glad.

I felt empty.

I was on a path I never wanted to be on.

Performing was enough anymore and I worry that Geoff won't leave with me if I ever decided to move on to Gwen.

I floated gently to the bottom of the giant tank, crossed my legs and sat there, the bubbles from when I sighed slowly moving to the top.

And then I wondered for the first time.

Can you cry underwater?

OooO

I flinched in my sleep, and then my eyes opened. Something wasn't right.

Something wasn't right at all.

I had moved slowly to the back left hand corner of the tank and was asleep but I woke from a sleepless dream.

Something was wrong.

I opened my eyes and moved to the front of the tank and pressed my webbed hands against it, trying to see out.

It was...light outside.

That was strange in itself as usually it was pitch black except for small lights in trailers for the little kids. I had to get out and make sure everything was fine, just to make sure. I swam to the top and quietly broke the surface of the water, then swam over to the side and picked my breathing apparatus from the platform. I opened it up and poured out the old water and filled it up again before slipping it back on.

I breathed easy again. I hoisted myself out of the water, I looked over the side to try and find my ladder and my cupboard where I stored my things for when I slept in the tank, thankfully I stored my shoes and my new uniform in here before I started practice this morning, just in case I wanted to put it on and test it in the water.

I almost slipped on the ladder but thankfully I was only a yard above the ground and just landed on my butt. "Ow" I muttered when I landed, rubbing my ass. I gingerly got up and opened the black cupboard and flung my wet dress inside and quickly changed into my new outfit, not caring if anyone saw me in the nude. The body is beautiful and even though I would be mortified I really don't care. I would rather run around in my uniform and have a risk of being seen in the nude then walk around in a soaking wet dress and get a cold.

Hey, just because I'm blue doesn't mean I can't get a cold.

I heard a creak while I was putting my knee pads on, my head jerked up but I saw nothing. I really have to hurry just to check it out. I put my shoes on and ran out of the room, leaving my dress behind.

This place is really scary when it's dark but what's worse is an unexplained light. I ducked and dodged all the things in the dressing room before I tripped over something and landed on my face. "Ow" I muttered again. Then I saw something that scared the shit out of me.

A man just entered the tent in a camouflage clothes, holding a gun to his chest while he looked around in the room, nodding to an invisible voice, holding a hand to his ear. I almost gasped but thought better and hid under the table before the light would land on me.

Shit, oh shit, oh my god.

What is happening?

Oh my god! I'm going to die.

I looked around, panting, trying to find something that would save me. The man's heavy footsteps drew closer and I started to hyperventilate. I was going to die.

I was going to die!

I looked around faster, my blue hair flicking in my face and getting me in the eye.

Then I saw something.

I saw one of our horns that we used when we had to move quickly when the seer would get a lock on a new future, looking up I saw that the man was looking through some of our outfits. I was breathing really heavy and I was worried the guy would hear me, oh shit there is another one. The first guy flicked him over to him to look through our stuff. I dragged myself on my stomach across the rocky ground, the rocks cutting my arms as I used it to pull myself across.

I have to warn the others.

I have to tell the others to get out of here.

I reached the end of the table I was hiding under the table and took a deep breath.

I have one chance.

I have one chance to reach this horn before they see me, I have to get myself the hell out of here.

The light crossed into my path that I had to jump across.

I held my breath, and I jumped.

"Hey!" the guy yelled as my shadow made a monster behind me, letting everyone see a giant me on the blue and green tarp behind me.

I landed on the ground and next to the horn, the sound would immediately wake everyone up. Even if it meant sacrificing my life as I currently have two guns pointed at my head.

"Too late" I said, before I pressed down and the sound of the horn blasted in my ear.

Then everything was in action, everyone would wake up and we would get away...maybe.

"Big mistake 49034W, we were asked to bring you in peacefully if you didn't try anything. But now-" then he pulled back the trigger. I scrunched up my eyes and prepared to die. Crap, oh crap.

The number he called me, definitely from R.A.W, and why would he bring me in peacefully? Unless they wanted more tests on me. I was going to die, I was going to DIE!

I screamed as I heard the click of the gun, I wasn't ready to die! I still want to see my family! I want to kiss Geoff one more time! I want to have a real life and not be stuck here in my swimsuit and facing my way down the barrel.

I heard the bullet coming towards me but it never hit me, so I opened my eyes to see that Diamond Heart was lying in front of me, no blood but she was just hit by a speeding bullet. The guy was looking at me then at Grace who was only wearing a skimpy blue bra and underwear, she was breathing hard before the guy figured she wasn't dead.

Screams were heard outside, people running and things being over turned.

"A new one" he muttered before he pulled the trigger again and while his other hand was pressing into his ear, most likely into a communication device, I was panting again and crawled over to Grace and tried to calm her down so she could get back up "Blue sky, we found 848967B. Williams would want her, and Frostbite said she wanted the girl."

I jerked my head up, Frostbite? Courtney? Why would she want me?

The guy nodded and looked at me again, taking out another gun. "Goodnight girly" he said, Grace gasped as she woke up but I couldn't look as her as I was looking at the guy.

Then he was punched in the face by a long arm, OH MY GOD! GEOFF HAS COME TO SAVE ME!

"Geoff!" me and Diamond Heart yelled at the same time, I got up and so did Grace. Geoff took the gun off the guy and shot a dart into his neck before slipping it into his stretch suit that he was still wearing from the performance plus his old leather jacket and hat. He had dark bags under his eyes, meaning he had no sleep at all. And he was still here to save me.

I looked around, trying to find the other guy and why he didn't attack, but I saw a knife in his chest. I backed away and held a hand over my mouth. "Oh god" I whispered before I felt Diamond Heart stop me. "Oh god what's happening" I whispered again.

Pain, blood, confusion.

I was meant to escape this.

But...why did I want more?

"Calm down" Grace said back, turning me around quickly and shaking me. "This area has been compromised and we all have to leave. We have our teleporters all waiting with the largest trailers as planned and they will get groups on in the next 10 minutes, one trailer leaving every minute." She then pushed me into Geoff's hands and ran out of the tent.

I looked up at Geoff who was holding me and I kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I whispered against his cheek. He kissed my cheek back before he pulled me out of the tent.

"I'm sorry Bridge, quick, the first trailer left but if we-" I stopped him and held him back as a family ran past us and tried to find the bright yellow trailer. But I had to save everyone, the emptiness I was feeling was starting to be filled. I needed to save people, that was my job. But I wanted to leave at the same time, since Courtney was after me...pacifically.

"Geoff, we have to save the others...that's what Gwen would have wanted." I said, looking into his eyes.

Geoff nodded, tipping his hat at me. "Let's go around the front and see if they got anyone captured in the trucks." I nodded at him and kissed him on the cheek before guiding him back out the dressing room. We would go that way and cut across the main area of the circus to make it out the front. I was in a panic, I was running. I was loving the adrenaline rush right now.

The danger was overwhelming.

I was Bubbles.

The stupidly named hero.

"This way" I yelled at Geoff as we ran down the small hall before we hit the main area.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry about before."

"Geoff are we really doing this again?" I yelled at him before I heard someone stumble into our path on the stage in front of us in the theatre, it was dark but the person fell into the light. It was Rose and Rory. And she was bleeding. "Oh my god" I whispered, falling to the ground with Geoff.

Rose was gasping as the wound was seeping blood into her oversized shirt. "I was hit" she whispered, coughing up blood. As Rory cried in her arms, I quickly picked him up to calm him down but he only cried harder.

I had to calm myself down before he got any worse, I took deep calming breaths and tried to think of the beautiful water. Calm down Bridge, calm down. Geoff was ripping up Rory's blanket and was trying to put pressure on her wounds. Rory's screams started to calm down. "Good baby" I said, kissing his head.

Rose gasped for breath again before she looked at me, "If-if I don't make-make it, take Rory to his father."

"You're going to be fine Rose" Geoff told her. Then he stopped.

I jerked my head up as I heard a voice and flashlights started to move around, "GGeeeooooffff" I hissed, bouncing the baby, trying to stay calm.

Geoff was looking around in a panic before he said in a quiet voice "Rose, I know this will be hard, but I need you to shapeshift into something small so I can get us all up to the platform faster." Rose nodded weakly before she made herself into a mouse, Geoff carefully picked her up and gave her to me. "Hold onto her" he told me before grabbing me around the waist.

"Come on Alberta" a familiar voice said as Geoff lifted up his arms onto the tightrope platform and then taking me up with him. A single figure walked inside, his light from his torch moving around, barely missing us. Then the light fell on his face.

Duncan.

He had gone to the dark side.

I was calm, I must stay calm.

Rory started to whimper, I looked at Rose, and she was passed out but the little mouse chest was still moving. I was calm as anything and Geoff was focused on everything else so that meant the third personality in this room was so overwhelming that Rory was feeling what Duncan was feeling from way up here.

"Its okay" I whispered as I bounced him, holding him close to my body. But he just looked up at me with fear.

Was Duncan...scared?

Rory looked up at me again with knowing eyes, and then touched his hand to my face. I gasped as I came over with an image, a scene. I was in the mind of Duncan and this was what he was thinking.

_Courtney was lying in a hospital bed, tubes coming out of her arm and she was pale. Duncan was holding onto her hand, "I have to go to that circus now" he then sighed and rubbed his fingers of Courtney's hand._

_She laughed weakly, "Oh I really wanted to see that...I miss Bridgette...look, she was the only person half decent to me" she gasped as she sat up and held her hand against Duncan's cheek "Just bring her back to me alive. I want her to work here, no more tests."_

_I felt Duncan nod as he thought that this was killing her, and the least that he/I could do was bring her someone who was actually nice to her. Plus with Bridgette's skills she would work well...but Geoff would have to be eliminated or at least used as black mail._

I came back as I looked over at Geoff, who was entirely focused on keeping us out of sight. But I couldn't forget the recent information I had gathered.

Courtney was dying.

And she wanted a friend.

Me.

I looked down at this guy, Burn, who thought he was so tough but in reality he was scared for his girlfriend.

Someone else ran into the room, "Burn! How dare you leave me behind! I'm you partner! Gosh!" I heard the undeniable voice of Harold wheeze.

"Frostbite is my partner, you're just filling in for her." Duncan said.

I leaned over to Geoff to whisper in his ear what I just saw from Rory. But he just held his hand over my mouth, knowing that I breathed through my gills. "Don't talk, we're safe up here." he mouthed.

Then Rory whimpered, a flash of light blinded us and I knew that Harold had heard Rory with his stupid sensitive hearing. "Apparently he knows we're here" I sarcastically, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, I can see that!" Geoff said. He pulled out his gun and started to shoot while I tried to hide behind the mast that held up the tent. A flare was sent up at us by Duncan and the fabric above us was set alight.

"Oh crap" I yelled. Geoff came around as shot after shot of fire came right at us. "What do we do?" I screamed at Geoff, letting my panic take over while Rory screamed at me. Geoff wrapped himself around me, like he did after he had a nightmare. Then with one had I could see he wrapped it around and around the first step of the ladder down, before he jumped.

I screamed the whole way down as we free fell. Then when we reached the bottom Geoff let me go and I hid behind the giant pole again, trying to keep away from the fire and the bullets and keep the baby safe. Geoff used the gun he picked up before to shot Harold and as I could hear, the back up.

There was yelling and screaming and I was silently rocking Rory in my arms as he screamed, the fire making me cough as it started to fill up the tent with smoke, the crackling stopping me from hearing what was happening outside except for the loud screams.

"Hey there Bubbles, long time no see!" I heard someone say, I looked up and saw Duncan extinguishing his arm from the flames, landing next to me from the sky...apparently he can fly as well. I screamed but Geoff was too busy trying to shoot a whole bunch of new R.A.W agents and Harold.

My breathing was heavy as I held Rory closer to my body, "I know about Courtney" I yelled. Duncan's face fell but then the hard face was back on.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he growled before he roughly picked me up by the arm. Rory screamed more, my panic was too much and Duncan's fear for Courtney was adding to that.

"Duncan I know what's happening." I yelled at him as I tried to kick him, hitting him in the abs "I was there, remember? You and Courtney need to get out!"

Duncan pulled my arm so that we were face to face "You don't know the half of it" he hissed at me. He wasn't going to let me go, I knew it and everyone else knew it.

So I did the only thing I knew.

I kicked him right in the kiwis.

Duncan bent over in pain, I grabbed Geoff by the arm and screamed at him "We have to go now, the last trip is leaving in 30 seconds and we can't take Rory and Rose. She's dying and the baby is a liability." I told him.

"Okay, let's go. Stay behind me" he yelled at me, then picking up a fallen piece of wood he dragged me to the back. We were running like mad, gun shots and fire was all around and I couldn't figure what was going on, it was terrifying and I was getting scared. Rory was screaming harder and Rose was looking worse every nano second.

Finally we made it to the back, all the trailers except the bright green one, it was the smallest of all and I could see that everyone was jumping onto it. Geoff and I dodged yet more bullets from other R.A.W muscle men and women. I tripped and I was crying, my hair was sticking to my face. I was scared.

I was really scared.

Our people were trapped in the vans these horrible R.A.W people had, we had a crying baby and a dying woman...mouse. Finally we reached the trailer, and it was nowhere near full. Meaning that either the other caravans had people hanging on and risking being left in the Jason...or they were captured, I was out of breath, dirty and scared.

People were yelling and screaming behind us, being captured and shot with darts, I saw Diamond Heart with a simply blowy dress that was cut and burnt in several places, she held out her hands "Give me the baby" she yelled.

I was crying so hard, I couldn't see. Geoff was still holding me as I handed over Rory and Rose. "Rose is in there as the mouse" Geoff yelled at Grace.

She smiled at the baby and he stopped crying as she bounced him softly up and down. Then she tried to move back to make room for us, Geoff and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation. We knew what we had to do, Gwen had told me and my gut was telling me.

"We aren't coming" I told Grace. She stared at me.

"Are you crazy? Get in! You got 5 seconds, come on!" she screamed at us. The baby crying out. Grace was scared for us. Everyone else heard that we weren't getting on the caravan and they tried reaching for us, yelling at _Smoky_ (since he left smoke when he teleported) to not go yet. But we stepped back and waved as they yelled at us.

Then they were gone.

But the war around us still raged on.

I looked at Geoff and he looked at me.

"Let's get out of here. We have to save those people" I yelled at Geoff, picking up a fallen gun and doing that clicky thing.

Geoff grinned at me and kissed me.

Oh how I wanted to kiss back, but we had people to save.

"Come on Stretch Man" I said, picking up another gun and shoving it into Geoff's hands. I ran over to a dead guard and picked up his big gun and swung it around me back.

I was not the same little Bridgette from the circus any more.

I was Bubbles.

Protector of my people.

I had not lost my innocence tonight, but I lost the last of it.

And I was going to make those people who took the first part from me pay.

OooO

**So Bridgette is not automatically going to Gwen, she is trying to save her friends who were captured. **

**Will she ever join Gwen?**

**Will Courtney be saved and turned into a true elemental?**

**Will I write faster?**

**I will give you the last answer, I will try but in retrospect of starting two stories at the same time was not my best idea, I wish I didn't, they both require a lot of words each chapter and are both as popular as each other so I have to split my time. So be patient and keep telling me to write faster and I will!**

**Also, I'm trying to stick to the show as close as possible, that means that any moves in realtionships that are made in the next season, I will not show immedietly...might show hints but that is all...but as you can tell I'm a die hard DxC fan.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MK, Happy Birthday! 16 years and you still act like a 6 year old.**


	5. Deadly Lies

**Heather's POV**

I sit.

I wait.

I watch.

I twitch.

My power was worse than ever and with no control, the electricity part of my power was flowing over my body. I jumped as the little zaps of energy hit my nerves. It was painful, and I can't stop if I tried.

If I wanted to try.

At least my hair isn't on end.

Mostly because I don't have any hair, it's too humiliating to admit.

I've travelled miles and miles to be at the exact bench at this time. And why might you ask? Because this is part of my plan to get my life back. It's been a week and 2 days since Courtney and Duncan cut me their deal and I've finally got my plan in action.

The deal?

The goth and all of her stupid followers, for my life.

I want it back so badly.

I sit in the chill of the air in old clothes, too stubborn to make it warmer because I can't manage to do so, so instead I shiver, looking like the homeless person that I am. I lost everything and had to steal money to pay for a train ticket to here. Although it's not as bad as I had to do to the victims.

I crack a grin at that.

I can see people watching me as they pass, going on with their meaningless lives while I wait for destiny to pass by.

What could I be talking about?

Well I give you a clue, she has red hair and she is nuttier than a bag of nuts dipped in peanut butter. Unfortunately I need the little twit.

I look up at the clock again and see that the clock is a few seconds before 3 pm, I get up slowly from my seat and head towards the middle of the street, not paying attention to the cars beeping at me to get the hell out of their way. But I don't care, because I found my ticket to freedom coming towards me.

Gotcha.

I fling out my hand and summon the wind to blow, of course it's erratic due to me being out of control, and instead of just hitting Izzy it hits the cars near me and turns them on their sides. The last thing some of these people will see is a crazy girl in dirty clothes with her eyes glowing. Nice way to go. The consequence of this 'freak accident' makes everyone panic and they hardly notice me walking towards a green and red lump on the ground and bend down, putting my hand around her throat. Just hovering, waiting for her to wake.

Her green eyes opened like lightning and she saw me, her reactions are quick, but I've already thought this through. I grabbed Izzy by the throat, letting all my electricity flow to my hand. The massive amount of volts going through her body made her seizer a little bit before she calmed down and slumped on the ground once more. From my notes I got from people, since Izzy's speed is increased by a thousand times, for a person to wake up from this would take a couple of days, it would take Izzy a minute.

Tops.

I grinned as all the commotion was making this kidnapping go unnoticed.

"You're going to help me crazy" I tell her as she groans, I pick her up by the front of her uniform and drag her away in the alley. God, she's heavy! "Oomph" I said as I dropped her onto the ground. I don't care if she hits her head a little, she is my ticket out of this hell that is my life.

I finally sat down, breathing hard (dragging Izzy is harder than it looks!) and waited.

A few seconds go by and still nothing happens, dear lord, I really am generation Y. But must be worse for Izzy, a computer on high speed must be slow for her. But her brain and body need to work faster here! I don't have a second to waste.

I wanted to use my power to make a rain cloud above her to wake her up, but my power was worse than ever. It was getting worse, I needed help.

I was already at the point where I couldn't get near water, for fear that my electricity and the water would electrocute me, therefore kill me.

You don't want to know what happened last time that happened.

So I did the only thing I knew I could. I sat on Izzy and started to slap her.

The fresh red on her face and the sharp sound of a slap echoed in the alley to me, although the noise outside stopped anyone being aware that a kidnapping was going on. Norms are so stupid.

I hit Izzy again, and again. Letting some of my anger out.

I'm pretty sure that's going to leave a bruise.

Then as I raised my hand again I felt my wrist in an iron grip. I opened my eyes to see that Izzy was staring at me, and although I thought she would be really really mad for waking her and kidnapping her, and all that shit I put her though last year and – actually, why aren't I on the run? But Izzy was smiling at me and I can't believe it myself, but I was smiling back (I classify it as a smirk) might be because I hadn't seen anyone actually smile at me for...years "Hey Heather! Like the hair!" she said, and I frowned.

My hair, which had been burnt by Duncan then shaved at the asylum to the point where I was bald. I finally was able to feel it again, run my fingers through it, I had some long bits which I was able to tie back. Unfortunately for me...my hair started to fall out. I was freaking out and now I'm bald. So I am currently wearing a dodgy wig I found in a store on the way over. It did not look like real hair.

I think I'm sicker then I was...and I was pretty sick before.

Also why I need help, I'm dying and I think it's because of my power.

I threw Izzy back her hand but I kept straddling her, the thing about an insane asylum, you lose any respect about not being close to people you trust. I trust Izzy, I don't like her, but I do trust her. She did help me out a bit in the last year and I'm glad.

"Heather! It's been awhile…..What's wrong? Before your eyes were sparkly and full of life, now they are glassy and dead looking." Yeah, last time she saw me was just after I had food….after I kicked some guy's ass for it…or this could be one of many Izzy's split personalities talking to me.

"Shut up" I muttered, but she kept smiling. "It's been a long time" I said, and Izzy nodded.

"I know! Last time I saw you, you were just getting settled in that house and I saw you and I was like 'woah! She looks hot for a homeless chick!' and I was like, I would tap that, oh did you know I went both ways now? Yeah, met a cute girl a while back and I was-" I did not move from my position, but I moved a little bit away from her groin. I was open but not that open. I instead pulled out the gun that I hid in the back of my shorts and held it too her head. Izzy might be the fastest thing known to man, but I'm pretty sure you can't beat a bullet at point black range.

"I need information"

"What on?" she asked.

I paused "Really?" I asked, moving the gun so I could see her eyes, she wasn't lying. "You would seriously tell me anything I want? Why?"

"Well...if the price is right I'll tell you anything you want" Izzy said, I knew there was a catch. Nothing came for free in this twisted world.

I watched her, Izzy was still grinning and she was still looking like her normal (insane) self...but somehow she was different. I didn't have any money, I never had any. It was plan B, I pulled back the safety and glared. "Tell me what I want to know and I don't kill you"

Izzy grinned, I glared. We were stuck and one of us was going to give. "Weather Witch!" she said, calling me my old name...it felt great, even though Gwen gave me the name it was better then I expected to be called that instead of Heather. "Look, I've been nice to you, brought you some food, done some stuff for you-"

"All for a price" I argued.

"Agreed, but I don't work for nothing" she said, and if she could move, she would have shrugged her shoulders. "What do you need buddy?"

"One, not your buddy" I said, slacking my hand a little, "and two, I need Noah. I have...a deal with someone and the only way I can do it if I have some brain power behind it."

"OOOHHHHH! That's going to cost a bit" Izzy told me in a relaxed voice as she looked up above my head, "Noah is a hard man to find, trust me. He changes locations every month and as you know, or might not know, I don't know, it's the first. He moved yesterday and the only way I can find his new location is if he wants me, I do free lance work for both side you know. I do it for you, for Noah, for Gwen sometimes even R.A.W but last time I worked for them I stole what they hired me to find and now they are pissed-" I shoved the gun closer to her head, she flinched. I was desperate, I was losing my hair and my power was slowly killing me...I don't know what was worse."Look-look-look" she said quickly, knowing I meant business "I'll take but you owe me a favour later...okay?"

I watched her eyes, her twitchy little eyes. They darted so fast I couldn't watch them, she was looking for something.

I don't know what but I need little Miss Crazy to take me to the only guy who will help me out.

How I hate Noah.

And then I smiled, my electricity crossing over my face so that everything sparked in my eyes.

"Fine"

OooO

I dry heaved as I fell off Izzy, coughing up...I could have thrown up if I had eaten in the last couple of days. I was on all fours on the sandy ground, I knew I had sand on my fingers and in other places but I didn't care.

"Did you hold your breath before I started running?" Izzy asked while I watched her run around me.

"No!" I coughed.

"Oops, sorry" she apologised.

If I wasn't going to get rid of her power I would have killed Izzy.

"Are-are we there?" I coughed.

"Yep!" Izzy said from behind me.

I coughed again and wiped my mouth and went back to feel my wig...but I couldn't feel it!

Oh no! I must have lost it!

What am I going to do! I'm bald!

"My wig!" I cried, coughing after it.

"Oh yeah, about that. We kind of lost that back in Disney land, wanted to see if they had the parade on. They didn't so I kept going and we left the wig behind, I'm really really sorry. Please don't kill me!" she said, ducking away from me.

I got up from the ground and I wobbled on my legs, "I'm not going to kill you, you idiot" I snarled. Then I finally looked around. We were...in the middle of nowhere. "But now I am!" I yelled at her, "Where the hell are we?"

"Nevada, duh!" she said, poking out her tongue at me like I was supposed to know the differences in deserts. IT'S SAND!

"Well" I said, looking around me to check out the area, "Where is Noah's lair or whatever" I asked.

Izzy stood for a moment, looking at me, before she stomped her foot down on the ground...and instead of sounding like, you know, sand, it echoed. "AIIIEEE!" I screamed, backing up. I was on top...of something!

"Calm down Witchy!" Izzy said, racing around so she sat behind me, stopping me from moving. "It's a completely and utterly safe giant dome!"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked.

"Because it won't cave in! Plus, in about 5 seconds something really cool will happen...I guess I should move you...HOLD YOUR BREATH!" she yelled, I had no time to gulp down air before she picked me up (with amazing strength) and run. She dropped me on the ground and I noticed that were we stood about a mile or 2 away now, was the top of something...shiny and metal like...

I shielded my eyes as the thing grew up and up, rising out of the sand, I understood why Izzy had to move me as while this dome thing grew it sucked in all the sand from around, rising and obviously killing anything in it's path.

Wow, some home...I so should have come here earlier.

"Cool, isn't it?" I heard Izzy ask as the dome continued to grow. "And it's real close the casinos! Can I hear cha-ching?" she asked.

"But, your underage dumb ass"

"Who said I played?" Izzy asked, I knew she probably stole the money just for the heck of it, the dome grew yet, and I was starting to freak out a little since the ground was starting to rumble under our feet as sand started to sink away. I started taking a step or two back, my electricity around my body starting up, I felt a hand on my back and saw Izzy pull down her cap that kept her hair out of her face when she ran and taking of her visor.

"Let go of me you freak! This thing is going to sink us in!" I said.

But Izzy just tittered...oh that can't be good.

The ground was rumbling, my power-it's out of control, I'm panicking! Oh god!

"Hey, remember Noah..oh of course you do! Doy! Anyway, he noticed that you had a bit of trouble and heard of the deal you were going to make with R.A.W, he liked it but he thought better of it...so he cut me a good deal to bring you in here."

"Oh god, Izzy, tell me your joking!" I said, turning around but she just smiled at me...but it was different. Her eyes were hard and it scared me, I saw for once that taking all those lives during the Glison war and after had done to her...I saw the damage in her eyes...she was clearly damaged beyond repair.

She was crazy.

Izzy shrugged her shoulders and I felt hands on my shoulders while something was slipped over my head, blinding me. I struggled and screamed, my body shaking with fear, anger and my electricity, before something sharp was jabbed into my arm. "Nice doing business with you" Izzy called, before I passed out.

OooO

I heard voices.

And no, not the ones in my head.

I heard voices, they spoke alike, saying they agreed frequently.

I felt their hands on my body but I could not see them.

Oh, I should try opening my eyes.

Nope, my eyes are heavy. So as I tried to open them I listened to the voices.

"Hey, I feel a bit sorry for her now" the first voice said.

"Because she has no hair?" the other voice said.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Wow, we think so alike! It's creepy!"

Oh my god! I was stuck with the stupid twin girls, what were they again, Katie and Sadie!

Why were they still with Noah?

They were under control last time and I doubt they would do all this evil stuff for nothing.

"I know right! But yeah!" I felt a hand tug on my arm as I felt something clamp around it "Why are we doing this by the way?" the voice asked as I felt my other hand being lifted. My thoughts of their existence here being answered. Weird.

"I don't know, because we want to?"

"No I mean really? I mean...don't you want to go home?"

"Can we please discuss this in private later? I mean, I feel creeped out enough seeing Heather naked...you're much better"

If I could have, I would have gagged. Instead, my body started to convulse with stored electricity.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed through the gag, I could feel my body starting to rip, the burns I must be getting. How long was I out for?

I was vibrating with power, power I couldn't control. Damn Izzy for betraying me, damn Gwen for leaving me, damn R.A.W for not giving me what I want. Damn every god damn person on this planet!

"Control her!" I heard over my screams. I felt things being jammed into my arms, and slowly I started to feel the pain ebb away. I could feel nothing, not even the burns, I sighed in relief and tried to speak again. But I could because of the stupid gag!

I struggled as much as I could "MMMPH!" well, I was aiming to say 'let me go', didn't come out that way. I instead had the thing covering my eyes ripped off. Above my head I saw those lame twin girls standing over me, both wearing matching white and black cat suits, skin tight, they were really unflattering to both of them. The skinny girl looked okay except the white of the uniform made her look fatter, and the fat one...I won't go into that. They both had a pink belt and pink scrunches to hold in their hair. Very uniform.

Very out.

The skinnier girl took away my gag and I finally breathed right, "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in hell" the fatter girl said darkly.

"Hi!" the skinnier one said.

I hate my life. "Yeah, twiddle dumb, twiddle idiot could you let me out please? After hearing about your naked sleepovers I kind of don't feel comfortable being restrained like this"

"Dumb?" the skinny girl said

"Idiot?" the other said.

The skinny girl multiplied herself and they started to choke me, "Call us that again, and we will make your life a living hell."

Too late.

"Yeah, our _real _names are Salt and Pepper." The fat one said..."I'm Salt'

"And I'm pepper"

"And there are thousands of us in each shaker" they said at the same time. I gasped as 'Pepper' let go of me.

"What happened to Sadie and Katie?" I said, remembering their names.

"Gone" the dark voice said behind me. I tried to crane my neck to see who was talking, but like before, I couldn't move. Instead, I saw Salt pressing something next to me and my table was standing upright so I could see who I was talking too.

And I wasn't that impressed.

"Oh big whoop, it's Justin" I greeted the 'dark voice' Justin stood before me in the same sort of tight catsuit except he could actually pull it off, the moss green going very well. He also had a dark blue belt and dark blue complementing the suit. But still...this was Justin. The guy who barely spoke...at all. "Oooooooo! Whatcha gonna do?" I mockingly asked.

"Ah, dear Heather." Justin mused, pacing in front of me. Although I could only see him were my eyes could see. The rest of my body still couldn't move. "Noah could read your distressing thoughts from the other side of the world. Then he heard of your 'little deal' with R.A.W and so he decided to give your file a review."

"Oh okay" I said, my anger rising. "Why was he just LOOKING AT ME NOW! Where the **hell** were you people when I was in that nut house? Huh?" I yelled, my voice echoing around the room. Creepy. I struggled again "Would you let me out of this thing!"

Justin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, I felt Pepper and Salt touch something near my head, then Salt started to loosen my left side and Pepper to my right, I could start to feel the freedom, I could taste it! I fell to the ground, on my face. But it was still freedom, I cocked my head up to look up at Justin. Look at him standing there, stupid smug loser. I cackled as I started to pick myself up from the ground. These people all left me.

They all left me.

I got up slowly still looking at him, I forgot his power but it couldn't be worse than mine.

I pounced on Justin but he grinned and his eyes glowed, then I fell to the ground. The room wasn't the same.

I was back in my room at the hospital.

I looked around with wide eyes, I had no hair but if I did it would be whipping my face. My hospital gown whooshed around me as I ran around the room, I was trying to find my way out. I WAS JUST OUT! I WAS FREE! "LET ME OUT!" I screamed again, knowing that no one could hear. No one would care. This was my hell, the stupid cushioned room, this hell hole. My fear. "PLEASE! LET ME OUT! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" I screamed.

"Really?" a voice asked. I looked up at the door and saw the doctor, his steely eyes were the ones that tested me, saying I was insane when every second I spent there just made it worse. "Well Miss Lang, I think maybe you need a bit more time"

I crawled on my hands and knees to the door, holding onto it, "Please...please don't do this to me...let me go?" I asked, tears streaming down my face. But he just shook his head, and shut the gap in the door. I screamed again, banging on the door with all my might. My electricity flared up and I felt my insides burning. I fell to the ground again, convulsing as I was dying inside. I screamed and shut my eyes tight, hoping it was all a dream.

I opened my eyes again as the pain left me, my breathing hard. But at least I was out of that room.

That was Justin's power, he was the guy who made images in your head. I was panting hard as I snapped my head back to Justin. "You insane bastard-"

"Clearly you are the insane one" he answered.

I growled and tried jumping for him again, however this time I reached him. Pepper and Salt gasped as I grabbed the front of Justin's suit. "Do that again and I make your life a living hell" I hissed at him, Justin just smiled at me and I got madder, however instead of the usual electricity pulling into my hand so I could zap him. But it didn't work.

Justin just smirked, "We have inserted something into your blood stream that will stop your power. It will not last long but we have to keep you calm for the time being...you will know when your power returns."

I looked at my hand and tried again...nothing.

But then I actually noticed my hand, there was some sort of fabric on my hand...maroon lycra. I let go of Justin and backed away from him, looking at my body. "What the hell is this?" I said, I too was in a catsuit, but I couldn't see it properly. "A mirror?" I asked, Justin just rolled his eyes again and pointed to something behind me. I turned around and saw Pepper and Salt behind me but also the completely shiny bed I was on before.

Other than the restraints and needles, I could see myself perfectly...and I wish I didn't.

I was also in one of those catsuits, but mine was different to the others. My suit was completely alternating between maroon and black, my boots had a heel (like those on my old wedges) but one boot was black and the other maroon, the same sort of deal for the gloves on my hands, Katie and Sadie didn't have boots the same pattern as mine. But since I was so starved and I was bald...it didn't look the best, my rips stuck out and I looked terrifying with my bald head. I snapped back around and glared at them. "What is this?" I asked, talking about this thing I was wearing.

"Noah wanted you in uniform before he would talk to you." I snapped and ran for Justin.

Maybe it was the time on the street or it might just be because I was mad, I was able to punch Justin in the face. Justin fell hard and I jumped on him. How dare these people do this to me! I threw everything I could into my punches before I felt my arms being held back. Justin glared at me, I might be school by the street, but I still had gone days without food, so I hadn't even left a good mark "Usually I enjoy rough women, but not this time" Justin said as Salt and Pepper dragged me off Justin. "If Noah hadn't told me that he needed you, I would have sent you into insanity the second you jumped."

"So why don't you?" I spat. "I bet you would have loved to."

Justin just got up from the ground and looked me right in the eye. "Now that I've taken a moment to regain my temper, shall I make you an offer you can't refuse?" he asked.

"Only if you want a real rude suggestion about what you can do with it" I retorted.

Justin sighed again and just snapped his fingers. I turned around and saw that replicas of Pepper and Salt were coming up all around me, then they all picked me up from the ground. "Hey! Hey what are you doing?" Justin just snapped again and just kept walking towards the door I think, "Put me down! Right now!" I yelped as one of those clones touched my ass...yeah, open with my sexuality, doesn't mean I'm gay.

I don't know, haven't really tested that theory yet. I mean, being in a crazy centre doesn't give you much of a social life.

Being that I was sane and everyone else...wasn't.

"Ugh, you would think a mad genius would come up with something to make my hair grow back" I yelped as we went down a metal corridor. I tried to make one of the tweebs let go of my hand so I could feel my head, but their grip is iron tight. "Uh hello? Rude much?"

"Heather, shut up" Justin said in front of us.

My mouth dropped, how could he be so rude?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" he justified as we turned again, the lights above me were bright so I pushed my head up, but all I could see now was the top of Justin's head and my body, "I am second in command here and you are simply another pawn in our plan"

I snorted "You? Second in command? I'm sorry, all you can do is make pretty pictures"

"Wanna see your worst nightmare again?"

"You gonna turn around and face me then?" I answered.

Katie and Sadie (and their clones) giggled under me and I could see Justin turning around. "Sorry" they all muttered. I laughed as well, he couldn't hurt me. Although he could play mind games, I can still kill him in his sleep. Spending time in the crazy house has given me skills, I had to learn a lot of things and I had time to do so, add time on the street and the fact that I can kill you with my power, and I was something you didn't want to mess with.

And Justin already had.

"Lower her down, but stay around her ladies" Justin said to the twins. Sadie and Katie carefully lowered me down and I think the real ones stood by my sides, and the clones were behind me, but I can't tell...there's a lot of them. I brushed some invisible dirt off my catsuit (note to self, ask Noah for hair, then burn this suit) before looking back at Justin, who still had his back to me. But now we were standing in front of some grand doors.

They reached the ceiling and had some old school writing and stuff on it, like this future-ristic hallway met old ugly door.

Okay, if Noah wants me to redesign this place, I will gladly do it.

The doors opened, I guess being a mind reader you don't need a knock or anything. _Noah, you better damn help me, _I thought as loud as I could as I scrunched up my eyes. I need his help, I hate my fucking life, I hate it. I am hated by everyone, my family, my friends, my team mates, anyone and everyone I have ever met.

They hate me.

And to make my life not full of hatred (well, being hated by people less popular than you doesn't count) I will have to be perfect on this mission.

Meaning I will gladly betray the person who left me to my insanity. Would any other person do the same?

"I would do the same thing" a voice answered. I looked up finally and in front of me stood Noah, unlike the others he was not in a cat suit, he stood in his old school clothes but a lab coat was tossed over the top. He looked like he was actually working. But why? "Because I can"

"Will you let me speak?" I snapped.

"I could. Sorry about that" he then noticed the others then waved his hand at them, I whipped my head around and saw them both leave the room, leaving me alone with Noah. "You remember me?"

"You going to let me speak now or are you going to read my mind and get the answer?"

Noah shrugged, "Letting you speak will obviously not irritate you as I need you on my side at the moment"

"_but any confidential information that I need you to hear will be projected into your mind. I need to do this as I do not trust the others to not listen in." _Noah told me in my head, I nodded at him.

Noah frowned and continued out aloud. "Now should I go ahead and answer all your questions before you ask them or should I let you ask them so you do not worry your pretty little bald head. And no, I have no cure for that of yet, but we do have a selection of wigs and your suit can come with something that will cover your head if you request it."

"You know why I'm here, why trust me?"

"Because I can see that I can trust you, I can help you with your problem. All I need is time and I can get you to control it."

"I don't want to control it-'

"Yes I know, you want to get rid of it. But why? Is it because of the horrible things done to you? Do you really think you are going to get that life back?"

I paused myself. Noah...had a point.

My life was gone.

I really asked myself about what I requested, to have my mind wiped. But I would have a lot of questions.

I was going to have scars from this last 2 years that aren't going to heal and I will ask myself what they are. My family and friends, my entire town will have to lose two years of their lives and that means that they will ask questions themselves. This pretty little picture that I had thought up was not real.

It was never going to be the same again.

And everyone had told me it was possible.

I ground my teeth as my electricity surged through me with rage. Everyone had betrayed me.

They had all LIED.

R.A.W had made promises that can't keep, Gwen had left me, my family has made me what I am, I'm dying with no medical cure.

And Noah has shown me all this.

I looked at him, his stupid smug face. I glared at him, he was right.

I want this power now...knowing that my life is not going to be the same again.

I want to make every fucking person pay.

"You're right. It's not going to be the same." I growled.

"Exactly, I'm sorry I had to force these awful thoughts on you but even R.A.W cannot remove two years from a person, so much can happen. And to erase _just _thoughts of you will be time and energy consuming. You do realise what was _going_ to happen to you instead?"

"No" I answered, scared. There was something else I was wanted for?

"You would have been recruited to their team. Your mind and your mind only would have been completely erased of the events, new memories would be implanted into your mind so that it would seem you had always worked at R.A.W. You would have been labelled Project 347 or something close to it. I know everything about everyone and I know a lot of dirty secrets about R.A.W, things that will make Duncan's mowhawk turn pink"

"What things?" I asked in curiosity, wondering if he was bluffing.

"Many things, like for instance, I know the reason why Courtney, Duncan and half the other Projects were even considered conceiving at all. If it weren't for R.A.W many of them wouldn't even be born."

"That's sick" I gasped

"That's science" he retorted.

"What on earth are they going to do next? Would they have mutated me? Cloned me? What the fuck are they doing to people?" I asked him aggressively.

"Experiments, they do experiments on people like us, and let me tell you, it's a thousand times worse for the Projects." He growled in anger at what was being down to his people, "Have you seen what they are doing to Courtney? She is one of many and the latest Project they are working on? It goes against everything that you and I will ever think. R.A.W has no regard for people like us and only wish to protect their own, we are the outsiders and everything will be used to make sure that we stay on the outside. Whatever they promised you may put you on the inside but at a great price."

I sighed as I looked away from Noah to the side of the room, it was covered with books. Ones he didn't need to read with his knowledge of everything. "What do I do now then?" I asked in a small voice, knowing that he couldn't hear but he could read my thoughts.

"Simple, you join me or be obliterated" he then snorted to himself, "I was joking about obliteration thing. However, you would be valuable to my team."

I snapped my head back to him and ground my teeth, "As what? Your pawn? I'm better than that, I don't need control of my power."

"Yes you do. If you want to destroy all those who betrayed you, you need to control your power."

"Whatever." I spat.

"_I want you to work for me", _Noah said in my head. But I could see hear him saying something else aloud but I was more focused of the voices in my head. Never thought I would say that.

"_Why should I?" _I asked, "_I will not be like your hench people, they are unworthy of the power I wield."_

"_You are not to be like Salt or Pepper, you will be my second in command"_

"What?" I said aloud, turning to Noah.

"You will be trained by Justin"

"But why?"

"_Justin is good at his job, but his focus is on himself, his mirror, then myself. I need someone like you who will protect me and is not afraid to kill. Your power and your skills are equal to that of the best body guards and I want you by my side. With you focus on destroying Gwen that will help me more to bring them down. Do not mention this conversation at all aloud, Justin will kill you in training otherwise."_

"_But can't you stop him."_

"_Hey, mind reader, not miracle worker. I can control thoughts but not many at a time. That is why I had to use Watson last year."_

"Do we have a deal?" Noah asked as he smiled at me.

"Do I get a new outfit? A cape?" I asked. I like the cape, makes me look cool and menacing.

"Whatever you want." He said, the door slammed open behind me but I didn't jump. Don't show weakness. "Justin, show Heather to her quarters, Heather, that medication that you wanted." I looked at him, medicine? That will help me? That will help me from dying? They had told me that nothing would stop it...yet Noah had made this cure in mere days?

Shit I'm on the right side for once. "Instructions will be given to you later. She is to be treated with respect" Noah finished.

Justin nodded and I smirked. I was going to be in charge, this was going to be great. "Well, Noah" I said as I turned my back to him, "Tell me then, could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" I asked.

"Maybe" he said in a bored tone. But I smiled as I walked behind Justin. Noah was the only person I could sort of respect, he would actually trust me to protect him, and he would help me. It was going to take time for revenge, but it was going to be worth it.

All I had to do was be patient.

Like the calm before the storm.

**Ah! Heather is evil! **

**What will Heather do, will she betray Noah or will she keep by him to take everyone down? **

**What will Gwen do without Heather and instead faced with this evil?**

**What are these experiments at R.A.W?**

**Find the answer next time!**

**AN, just want to note that the catsuits are similar to what Shego wears in Kim Possible.**

**COMPETITION ALERT! **

**There is an upcoming part were an extra will say a few lines and I want you to say them, but how do you get this part? Well, if you can draw or if your friends can draw, draw a picture of any character and upload it online. Message me the address and I will pick the best picture. All entries will get a mention in the chapter and the winner will be interviewed for them to be placed in the chapter.**

**So get drawing and you could be in this story forever!**

**(Competition closes on the 30****th**** of November, must be a character in this story, however it can be as many characters as you want at any time and in any pose and in any style)**


	6. The Guards

**Duncan's POV**

My name is Duncan Samson. I don't want to be a killer. But now I have no choice.

I thought I could go through my life without killing people, but I guess pipe dreams have to end.

I mean, I'm used to dreams crashing and burning.

I thought I would be a criminal forever, I thought my girlfriend wouldn't die, I thought I would be loved by my family no matter what shit I put them through.

But those are just all kids' dreams.

I'm now not even on the map, I'm a ninja or an agent. Whatever. But I'm still following 'the man', meaning that I'm not a criminal. But I'm good as. I still steal lives. And I guess being an agent is still pretty cool.

My parents think I'm dead.

So I can't really be loved.

And from what I found out about them, I wouldn't want to be.

My girlfriend, Courtney, is getting sicker and sicker every day. We used to be a team, Frostbite and Burn. But now it's just Burn.

And _Captain Alberta._

I sighed at that, me and the dweeb had spent 3 days trying to gather everyone from Bridgette's and Geoff's circus, but we lost a whole lot of them. But it was a long trip and a lot of work trying to gather them all up. There was thankfully a shower on the truck/bus but I was still dog tired from a fire that I had accidently caused.

But what I remember the most was Bridgette.

She was dirty and burned, holding a screaming baby in her arms, she was yelling at me to get out of this job, to get Courtney and run...she doesn't know that me being here is the only thing keeping Courtney alive. Ever since they started pumping her full of drugs and cutting her, she can't do anything. She gets weaker and weaker and if I left I think she will waste away. So, I take out all the anger I can with terrifying the new guys on the job and Harold.

Mostly Harold.

I should really be concentrating right now, I'm in the middle of a chase and I'm doing an inner monologue of my life. I hate my life so much right now, instead of my sexy ass girlfriend in a tight outfit I get Harold...in a tight outfit...is there somewhere I can go to get rid of the images?

Anyway, this was just a pick up and drop off, no bruises or cuts meaning no violence of any kind. Some kids got out of their boarding school and while the older one was fine his younger brother was reacting badly, the younger one is panicking to the chase and is blowing things up everywhere, his brother drags him along...I remember having this done to me as well when I was younger. Of course I didn't have my power, but I remember the panic on my face, which is exactly the same as this kid's. But it soon changed and I was the one ahead of my brother.

Harold was of some use on this trip, he was able to find the kids fast. But after that, no use whatsoever, he was actually dragging me down. I pressed the communicator in my ear, "This is Burn on pursuit of H68385 and J207588, and we are losing the subjects as Abe is losing speed fast. Requesting back up. Now" I yelled, fucking Harold. This was a simple mission and he messed up by being so slow! It is pissing me off!

I shook my head as I ran after the kids, I turned a corner and I saw the older one helping the brother over the fence. I grinned, this was my chance. I ran faster and tackled the brother to the ground. I broke out the handcuffs and booked the kid. "Dude, what the hell?" he asked.

"Dude, you skipped out on school, and you took your fucking brother with you." I snapped.

"You don't know what happened to us-" he started, but I just pushed him harder in to the ground, he groaned but over that I heard Harold run onto the scene. His panting was loud but he would live.

"Abe, get the boy" I said, trying to hold down this kid.

"He's not here?" Harold answered back.

I quickly looked up. Shit he was right! The kid must have made it over the fence, I thought he fell next to his brother. "Stay here! Tazer him if he moves" I yelled at Harold. Jumping up I ran to the trash can and used that as leverage to get over the fence. The younger kid had grazed his knee on the ground and had taken off, I could hear him where I was standing, he wasn't far.

I ran left down another alley way before I saw a dead end. But I knew he was here, there was a heavy breathing and I could feel his heat, it would only take a second for me to find him. I wanted to burn a hole in this kid and his brother. This was supposed to be a quiet day. But oh fucking no, I was called in at 3 in the morning to find this loser kid! Jesus! I sensed a heat wave coming from the bin near the side of the alley way. Gotcha kid.

I moved silently over to this small silver trash can and waited a good second, just to give the kid hope. Then, I lifted the lid. The kid yelped and I put my hand down and picked the kid up. He was a small fry, and his scared face made me feel bad, but...but I can't let anything happen. I have to take this kid back to school. His face really got me though, he reminded me of my little cousin, he died a few years back. I miss him a lot and this kid just struck something in me, and I wish he didn't.

I tried to smile at him since it looked like he was about to cry. "Dude, it's okay. We're just going to take you back to school." He shook his head and I sighed, putting him down on the ground, but still keeping a good hold on the back of his shirt, "Look, Finn isn't it?" he nodded, "These schools aren't bad, they actually helped me out a lot." He sniffled. I got down on my knee and looked him in the eye, "Finn, you're really young and I know this is confusing, but it's good that you got to this school, and with your brother no less!" I said, giving him a playful push. "You're brother is being a major loser by taking you away."

"He said he was going to protect me." he replied quietly.

"He was wrong, there is no place safer than that school." if you totally ignore what happened when I went there. "That is the best place for you right now and your brother is just scared."

"But-" he started.

"I know that you're an orphan but the academy is like a family, these are kids like you….go back to them and try to get a life." If only I had someone had told me this, I could have avoided this whole evil company I'm with now. "Come on kid" I said, standing up, "Let's get you back to school."

OooO

I sighed as I walked down the hall from my room that I shared with Courtney, I was able to wear my casual clothes today since it was my day off, I haven't worn this old stuff for a bit, my shirt and jeans. I was able to stick in my ear piercings again, since it would just interrupt the transmissions with my headsets for work. I was starved, I only got a pop tart before I left this morning and I couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria for lunch before I went to see Courtney.

I walked in and to my surprised the devil I was talking about was sitting down in the middle of the food court like room. Today must be one of those rare days that Courtney managed to pull herself out of her bed and move around the station, she was sitting peacefully poking at a chicken salad, instead of getting food I would talk to her first in case she would get all pissy about me ignoring her. I sauntered over and plopped myself down in the seat opposite her. "Hey babe."

"Loser" she spat back at me, dropping her fork on her plate….oh so it's going to be one of those days.

"What crawled up your butt?" I asked innocently, reaching across the table to snag a piece of chicken. Being the bitch she is, she froze the entire salad, "What the fuck have I done to you today to make you like this?" I asked, dropping my hand on the frozen salad and heating it till it melted.

"What have you done?" she repeated back to me, this is when I knew that I was either going to be kicked in the nuts or frozen there. "You've been trying to find Gwen." She whispered in a loud tone.

Oh.

I knew how Courtney felt about Gwen, when she had been totally out of it last year Gwen and I hung out a bit and I got to know her, we became friends….and Courtney was jealous, ever since we saw Gwen a couple of weeks ago and I didn't attack Courtney has been super pissed. "Don't know what you are talking about." I answered.

Her eyes turned icy blue and I knew I was in deep trouble, "Don't play stupid with me." she snarled. "I found out today that you had a special team trying to find Gwen and the information mustn't reach my father."

"True, true" I said, Charles, Courtney's dad, was trying to find Gwen. He had told us that finding her was important as they hadn't had someone with her power in almost a decade. She was rare, one of those sort of powers you don't come across very often. She was my friend, and although I was meant to find her to save Courtney, I couldn't sacrifice one of my friends, and to an extent, I couldn't sacrifice her work she was doing to find Noah.

But we had been over this so many times and a guy gets sick of hearing about one of his friends who happens to be a girl, being a slut. I know Courtney is insanely jealous, as she was that kind of person.

I stood up from the table (knowing that Courtney would follow me to keep yelling), "Don't you walk away from me!" she yelled, I smirked, right on cue. I heard her footsteps after me, I kept walking. "Come back here!"

I kept walking until I reached the turn for our corridorI stopped just at the entrance, Courtney caught up and I saw what she was wearing….her dressing gown from the hospital. She never wore that ugly moss green thing, instead the second she was allowed out she put on her uniform or her casual clothes. "What are you wearing princess?' I asked with a smirk. Courtney stopped for a second, a look of fear on her face before she kept charging. I held my hand out at her, "Did you, Miss 'the medical centre is helping me', _escape _from her hospital bed?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She paused again and said too loudly "NO!" I knew she was lying.

"I think you did" I smiled.

Courtney was fuming, she knows she lost. "FINE!" she burst. "I am sick of being up there, I miss you." she whispered, her head turned to the side. I was surprised, this was one of those rare moments that Courtney actually expressed her feelings….it was strange and unusual, I had to take advantage of it.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked her, holding my hand up to my ear. Instead she threw an icicle at me.

"Shut up you Neanderthal." She said, walking to me and grabbing my hand, pulling me back in the direction of the cafeteria "Let's just go get some food". I sighed and followed her. But stopped in my tracks.

My hand was sweating.

But that was nearly impossible being near something so cold.

So there was only one other explanation.

"Courtney….you're melting"

OooO

Once again I was sitting in that clean smelling room hospital room, that Courtney was now allowed to decorate since she used it so often. It had a few decorations such as pictures and her blanket from her old house. She was looking at me, staring at me, as though this was my fault that she had to dragged and put into an ice bucket, and humiliated as she was stripped down to her underpants and poked and prodded by doctors.

Yet I was the only one who worried, what the hell was happening? My girlfriend was starting to melt! It had been 2 hours since she melted in my hand and here we were, watching each other as she sat on her bed in a new gown, powder blue this time. "You going to explain?" I asked, looking at my knees before at her again.

She turned her head away from me, "Due to the tests, I'm getting weaker before I get stronger, the classic equation." She told me, "I was due for a booster shot so this wouldn't happen after I left the hospital this morning to look for you, but I didn't get it so this was the result."

"How can you be so calm?" I asked.

"Because it happened before." She told me, standing up promptly. "Listen, tomorrow is my last day of actual work before they put me on permanent bed rest until I'm healthy again. Just don't freak out."

My girlfriend is the best, totally sarcastic by the way. I snorted "Me? Freak out? Look who you are talking to honey."

"Look who's scared of Celine Dion music story standee" she smirked, two could play at that game.

"Look who's scared of green jelly" I said. She held her breath.

"You said you would never use that against me."

"So did you." I pointed out.

"Just go Duncan" she said, turning away, her back shown to me through the gap at the top in the hospital gown and her hair wet hair, and I saw something I've never seen before. The start of an icy blue mark.

I got up from my seat and walked over to her and removed her dress a bit and moved Courtney's hair completely away from the mark in the middle of her back, fingering the mark. It was small and in the shape of a diamond with swirling pattern around it. "What the hell is this?" I asked.

I heard Courtney suck a breath in and jump away from my hands, pulling her gown back over the mark and moving her hair to cover the top. "It's nothing" she said in a panic, turning back around. "It's nothing at all, just something the doctors drew on me."

"No way" I said, holding her. "Courtney, what is that?"

"It's her mark." Someone said behind us. We both turned and saw that Harold was behind us with a lily in hand.

"How do you know that?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" I asked. Pushing me out of the way and frowning at me, Courtney took the lily he held out for her.

Harold gave it too her and followed her as she put it on her table, hands in his pocket "Legend says that the elementals have all got a mark on them at some point on their body, it's small and it's almost like a tattoo or birth mark. It will start out small and neutral and until the person in question has reached maturity, it will not appear fully."

He turned Courtney around and looked at the mark, "I've never seen anything like that before." I told him.

"But have you ever looked at her back? Or her neck. And I'm pretty sure that her clothing and her hair has covered the mark so that no one else can see it either" he asked. She nodded her head. "That's why, it's just coming through now, it's more prominent than ever."

"Question, great dorko?" I asked Harold. "Why have we never seen this mark before, I must of seen her naked a load-"

"DUNCAN!" Courtney screeched.

"what? He knows!"

Courtney bit her lip, "I've been covering it up. Make up, bandages, anything to hid it from you." Then Courtney stopped and looked at me with accusing eyes. "but you doesn't have one".

I shrugged at her, truth time "Yeah, you know that mark on my shoulder blade, not a tattoo." She gasped at me. It's true, the curling black fire inferno on my right shoulder blade was in fact a birth mark, it started out as skin color but as I got older it started to get darker. The only person who has seen it was Courtney and a few doctors.

But I do have a tattoo somewhere else.

Harold nodded his head. "It's a rare thing to have these marks, mostly mistaken for tattoo but don't be fooled. And since there are two of you and you both have the marks, odds are your kids could have these sort of marks."

"Whoa" Courtney said, turning to him, "Me and him having kids is like the last thing on my mind at the moment."

Harold shrugged and walked back out of the room, "Just saying, better get some sleep, missions tomorrow."

I followed suit, since Courtney looked ready to pass out, "Remember Princess, a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down.'

"Yeah, unless you're a diabetic" she responded as I shut the door. Is this my girlfriend, I think it is.

OooO

I woke up late the next morning since I don't know how to set the damn alarm clock, so basically I charged down the hall getting changed along the way. Skidding down the last hallway I saw Courtney in casual clothing and Harold and Charles talking to her, I ducked behind the wall and heard the last of the conversation, "Deal?" Charles asked Courtney.

"This argument feels very one sided" she responded.

"DEAL?" Charles asked again.

"Yes father."

"Good, get to work." He said, walking away, I jumped out from behind the wall and tied up my glove, "Morning"

"Morning sir" I responded. I walked up to Courtney who looked frustrated as she sat down at Harold's desk which she would use today, I wonder what this deal was? "What happened?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she retorted.

"Fine" I told her in a carless way, knowing she hates it when I do that.

She growled before Harold finally turned on the computer as she didn't know his password and she didn't have an account for just her short time doing this type of work, the screen faded into color and on the screen saver was Leshawna and her file pictures. We both looked at him while Harold frantically tried to open up the mission file. "Dude?" I asked.

"Shut up" he said, Courtney knocked his hand out of the way and took over, finding the right file and camera images of the girl. She pressed print and started to tell us the quick facts while she tried to get the image of the person up on the holoscreen. Up came an extremely tall girl with darker skin then Courtney and long purple hair tied back, around her she had hundreds of pictures. I have never seen this many about one person, "How many camera's do you have?" I asked.

"Yeah, what did you do? Buy out Google earth?"" Courtney asked, moving Harold's hand out of the way to flick through about a million pictures, each of them showing this girl running, hiding, camping and trying to steal internet,

"No, and shut up." Harold retorted.

Courtney turned to us and read of the screen "Sierra Mehra, age 16. She is attracted to people's powers, physically, like a magnet. She is extremely important to find but she is also the most difficult. She can cancel out powers when people get to a certain range." Courtney turned to us, "Go to the heavy duty helicopter and I will tell you more information on the way."

"Good, let's go" Harold said, we were off. Putting our ear pieces in on the way.

"_Sierra has escaped from her academy near Winnipeg, just overlooking Oak Lake, we have tracked her down to her travelling along the river, trying to catch a ride. Your task is to bring her back here."_

Why back here, I thought to myself as we found the helicopter. Hoping in we got ready for a long trip. "Frostbite, why are we travelling to Canada? Why isn't their embassy taking care of this."

"_They want her, but she is powerful. We want her before the Canadian embassy."_

"It'll take us a good couple of hours to get there." Harold told us. "Where is she right now?"

"_She just reached Brandon. You're in for a long flight so just stay awake and remember that this girl in important. Kill her and my father kills you."_

I rolled my eyes, "Well thank you for believing me." I heard Courtney sigh before I flipped off the ear pieces so I could just hear Harold, knowing that this was the point that she was going to do something else, perhaps work on other cases or play internet poker.

Harold turned off his end of the mike

It's going to be a long flight.

OooO

"We are nearing the location" Harold heard him say while he flipped switches. I snorted awake and blinked rapidly. I rubbed my eyes of sleep and looked at Harold.

"Dude, how long have we been flying?" I asked with a yawn.

"Couple hours" Harold said, giving a yawn as well. "You're driving on the way back by the way"

"Fine, whatever." I answered back.

"_Is he awake yet?" _I heard Courtney ask.

"Yes he is" Harold answered. Flipping a red switch so that we could see a few select images on a lowered down screen, we saw the current location of this girl, her ID number and an updated picture of her. She was now sleeping in the back of an abandoned pickup truck on the outskirts of a building lot, shivering under a huge blanket. On the screen it said that we about 10 minutes from her location.

"_The game plan, as I told Harold when I thought you were awake…._(insert roll of eyes from Princess)_ but she's tired from hours of walking and has just fallen asleep a half hour ago. Duncan, since, you are the strongest you must go in first, Harold will be there as back up. The plan is for you to fly down and land a safe 100 meters from her, knock her out, then take her back to the chopper then fly your butt back here."_

"Wow, exciting" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stick to the plan and you will be home banging that fine girl in no time." Harold mumbled to himself. But being next to him I heard it too well. And I punched him in the arm, making him swerve the helicopter. "Nice going! Gosh!"

I covered the helicopter mike with my hand before leaning over and whispering "Say that sort of thing again and I'll drop you over the Atlantic and tell your mom what you said." I knew that the wimp was totally scared of his mom, like I would ever snitch on him. Lame. I took my hand off the mike and looked over the side of my chair to the ground below. I was on the opposite side of the building lot, "Okay, dropping out now" I said, taking off the helmet, picking up my portable ear piece and mike, and jumping out the helicopter.

As I free fell through the air, I stuck in my ear piece and put the mike over my mouth then I turned on my flame, because fire is light and free I can turn on my fire ability and can make my body sort of move around. And every time I fly now, I say something to annoy the others, "I believe I can fly!" I yelled.

"_Yes yes we know" _I heard Courtney say _"we all know you're a massive douche"_

"Thanks babe, always what I want to hear from my special gal" i flew down a couple more feet before hiding behind a few logs. I saw that this was going to be maybe a new shopping mall or something. I don't know and I don't care. All that mattered was getting this new girl back to base. I turned on my mike again, "I'm at the site and I'm going to try and snatch the girl. Alberta, be ready for back up and stay silent up there or move away." I then started to run as quiet as I could across the grave yard of wood and dirt.

It was silent with nothing going past except the river far away and the distant sound of the chopper above.

Then I stumbled and fell.

I spat out dirt from my mouth and got back up and started running again. And started thinking, haven't stumbled on a mission since the early training days, back when I was still getting used to my power.

I had lost my power.

I stopped running and looked right again at the red truck which I knew the girl was sleeping in, then I looked at my hands, I tried turning on my fire but nothing happened. It was that girl, I was finally…normal again.

What could this mean to me, that I was not special? That I was just your fun of the mill 18 year old?

I guess so.

It was weird not having power, I missed it but at the same time I was thankful.

Wait! Get your head back in the game Duncan, you are on a mission.

I started to move again, if we could figure out what gave this girl this power then the nerds down in the labs could figure out how to stop this thing, these power people, from spreading. So many people have been kicked out of home and before long this thing will take over and soon the whole world could be in chaos…and that was my job.

I was nearing the truck and slowed down, running up near the front of the broken down old thing, I was silent even without my power. It was time to be careful now. I was near the back of the truck when I jumped up and held down…

A sack of concrete?

I threw the concrete back at the truck, it looked like Sierra had covered up this bag with a ratty blanket….but she was here, I had no power but it would take me a second or two to find her body heat. "Babe, there is nothing here!" I snapped at the mike, standing up in the truck and looking around.

"_She tricked us!" _I heard Courtney gasp. "_And don't call me babe!"_

I coughed into the mike "I said ABE! Sorry, wrong channel." I said trying to convince her, I tapped the mike twice trying to change to Harold's channel so I could talk directly to him. "Jesus she's a bitch today. I mumbled to myself.

"_This is an open come line Burn" _I heard Courtney answer in an icy tone. I face palmed myself as I heard Harold and Courtney talk to each other over the headset.

"_How did she do that, we had her under constant surveillance ever since she escaped from school." _Harold answered as I looked under the blanket for clues.

"_Wait! There is a full minute of surveillance missing here."_

I started to look all around the truck and under the left front wheel I found a picture, it was ratty and old and I had to wipe mud off it before I could see who it was. It was a picture of my-our class at school. I stopped and stared at it.

This girl….she was watching, us?

It was strange, after the episode at school and everyone left, all records like me, Courtney and Harold had been erased from the main data base. But it looked like a common picture that anyone could find if they looked deep enough and went past fire wall after password on the internet.

I heard a scramble not far off. Over the bickering on whose fault it was for losing her I went towards the noise.

There was a muffle of noise and I jumped over the planks of wood to come face to face with the girl I was looking for. "You are in so much trouble" I told her, reaching back for my hand cuffs. Suddenly the girl attacked me! Sierra leapt of the ground and round housed kicked me in the chest before running off, "We have a runner!" I yelled into the mike.

"_Be right there" _Harold answered back. I went running after the girl but damn, she was fast, her back pack probably full of food and things she couldn't live without and days of walking and sleeping on roads and the back of trucks, and I was actually losing to her.

"Come back!" I yelled after her.

Instead she started to yell at me in some other language, actually, in a lot of languages. Maybe she didn't understand English and I scared her. I jumped over a hole in the ground as the girl started to climb the building. I tried to land on the beam so I could climb up to her, I gripped onto the post when I remembered what I had in my hand.

I looked at it then back at her, the names, she would understand names! "Uh, COURTNEY, GEOFF, BRIDGETTE, GWEN, DUNCAN, DJ, HAROLD, HEATHER, NOAH, IZZY, CODY!" at Cody she stopped and looked at me. And I meant she really looked at me, she crouched down on her bean and squinted at me. I held up the picture and pointed to it, "Duncan!" I pointed out again. "D-U-N-C-A-N" I said slowly.

"I can speak English, meat head." She replied. I feel smart.

"Then what's with the other languages?" I asked.

"To throw you off." She shrugged. "Anyway, are you THE Duncan Samson?" she asked. I nodded my head and squee..ed? Fear factor to small children has just been pulled down by a hundred points. "I can't believe it's you! I mean, I never thought R.A.W would look for me or that it would be the one you belong to, or your team in fact? How's Courtney? Is she better? Oh and Harold!"

"Wait!" I said, stuffing the picture back into my pocket "How do you know all that stuff?"

She gave me a Cheshire grin "I have my friends." A gust of wind came over me and I saw a green being come with it, "and here's another one."

"Hey silly bean!" Izzy greeted Sierra, hugging her with a hug, I looked at them then remembered that if Izzy could use her power then so could I. I lited up my hand and grinned at the girls. "Oh silly boy!" Izzy said with a grin, waving her finger at me as Sierra hugged the backpack closer, "You know the speed of Izzy beats the speed of fire any day."

"Bye D!" Sierra waved, I gritted my teeth and threw the fire ball at Izzy…but she was already gone.

"Fuck!" I said, holding my hands up to the back of my head and looking up as I jumped off the beam and landed on the ground. I was so frustrated. This was my chance, and plenty of other's chances, to be normal again. And Izzy and taken it away with her maniac grin. "Fuck!" I muttered again.

"_Duncan" _Courtney muttered over the ear piece, _"Duncan?"_

"What?" I snapped.

"_Get your butt back here now" _she answered, then she sort of hung up.

The chopper hung close above my head and I saw Harold look out over the side. Sighing, I turned on my power and flew up to him, put on my helmet…then hit my head against the door a good few times as Harold took off back home. My first failed mission. And it was one of the most important I had ever been on. And no one feels for me, there was a technical difficulty and it was supposed to be my fault that a person a million times faster than a brain cell ran off with the target.

"It appears she got away" Harold told me.

"Well duh" I said, moving away from the door and sitting back down.

We sat there in silence for a bit, "She was being a bit of a bitch to you man, Courtney, I mean." Harold told me, I looked up at him and saw that he had a nervous smile. I grinned back and relaxed. Harold wasn't being what I thought he would be like if I ever messed up, he was actually being cool about it.

I laughed at him "You are so right, she's been on my back for days. She's just lucky she has a hot ass."

"Gosh yeah, I mean, I've seen some of the other people where I work and nothing could rival her. You lucky guy."

"Hey, takes practice. But she defiantly one of the easier R.A.W personal we have to deal with."

Harold laughed at that "You mean easy on the eyes-"

"_You guys realise this is an open communication line?" _Courtney asked. We both looked at each other then at the screen above us as it went down at it's own accord. Courtney was on screen and she looked tired and I felt a bit bad about what I said, "_You both are needed for reports when you get back, long, long, long ones." _Then she pointed at me "_You and I are going to have a very long talk about this."._

Courtney logged off.

Harold and I flew in complete silence for a long time.

Shit I was going to be in so much trouble when I get back, a mad Courtney is always worse than a mad Courtney that can't let off steam by doing bad and dirty things to me in bed. I was so tired of this job, if a fail I get kicked in the head, if I win, I'll get more kicks in the heads by the people we are trying to help, I just can't win.

My life sucks and nothing good is happening!

I leant back in my chair and looked at the window, this was going to be a long night.

**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!**

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Yes, this was a really long and boring filler chapter, but it was needed for plot line purposes so eh! I am sorry for not updating for so long, and I would like to say worry not but this could go on for a bit, but since I'm on holidays I will make the effort to do my writing!**

**And btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish all of my fans a merry Christmas, or happy holidays for whatever you celebrate at this time of the year. It's been over a year now since I've started this series and I still have plans for more, please keep commenting as it always makes me happy and guess what! I got out my drawing pad and drew a picture for you guys, just what I imagined Bridgette to look like in season 1 of this.**

**.com**

**So Merry Christmas and lots of love and reviews would be a lovely present.**


	7. Incognito

**Bridette's POV**

I'm so thirsty.

'Dying of thirst' thirsty.

'Seeing oasis mirages' thirsty.

'Drink my own pee (eww, thanks Bear Grills)' thirsty.

In short…I'm thirsty.

Been driving for a week and a half in a stolen truck cross country on the desolate highway.

We are somewhere that's quickly getting colder as we go and water we do get freezes and studies show that eating snow actually makes you thirsty. So I'm here trying to warm up some nice snow we found in a bottle as I can't eat the ice or hold it up against my neck.

Let's just say, frozen water in gills.

Pretty bad.

Geoff and I, well, we had no idea where the hell we were heading, just away.

The disaster of the circus put us off hanging in a large group for a good long time, and if I looked normal, I would have turned to Geoff by now and told him we can stay in this small town. Pretend to be normal and just live there.

But nope.

Geoff and me are in the van that was connected to our trailer, we just drove out of there like no tomorrow. It's a bust up old thing but she's dragged around a lot of trailers in the last couple of years, and thankfully we got to the trailer as well because I wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere with the way I look, sometimes we splurge and get a hotel room, hot water, a comfy bed and nothing smells like mildew. But it's been days and we are running low on supplies and water, we have little money and we have almost no gas left.

But what I think mostly about now is why.

Why are they doing this to me? I didn't ask for any of this and yet I'm being treated like I went out, had my skin died, had my skin ripped apart for these things in my neck that stop me breathing after an amount of time out of the water, I didn't ask for these patterns to be tattooed on me and I totally didn't ask to be called a freak. I didn't ask to be a Power Person.

And yet, I'm punished for it.

"Where are we even going Geoff?" I asked.

"I don't know." He told me.

It had been like this for hours now, I think he was getting mad at me since he has to take care of me, half the time he cann't sleep in a room with running water for a shower because of me. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"Geez Bridge, does everything have to get back to you?" he asked, frustrated.

"Why are you being such a dick?" I asked, turning to him.

"Hm, let's see." He asked sarcastically. "Haven't showered, have you complain 24/7, gas station food and having nothing but the crap in the trailer. So yeah, I'm kind of tired of this Bridge, I just wish-" but then he was silent.

I knew what he was going to say, "You wish I looked more normal, don't you?"

Geoff didn't say a word. Which meant everything.

Stupid skin, I'm nowhere near water, why is this skin and gills and webbed feet and hands any use to me?

What could this stuff be useful for in a life or death situation? I'd be screwed.

I stared out the window, the family me and Geoff had in the carnival….where were they now? Are they dead?

But there was something else to consider now. Where are our old team mates, you know, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent and the rest? Dead? Alive? Hero or Villain? It is difficult to say anymore who anyone is. I suppose that I have to assume everyone is dead until I see cold hard evidence. I know for sure which direction some went in, was it our fault for leaving the school.

I ask myself that sometimes, why didn't we just stay there?

There were lots of good reasons, we all felt betrayed by Watson and the fact that Noah was targeting us, I saw the bloody body of someone who betrayed him, one of our old friends but Cody couldn't figure out who, but he was just a kid. Noah killed a kid, so we had to run…..all of us.

Some of my friends had to make big decisions, change their lives for good or evil…..a lot of them for evil.

I miss them.

I miss my friends.

They, like Geoff and me, knew the cold slap of betrayal, pain, suffering and the satisfaction of joy and love. It was all there in them, deep down.

But there.

Not that I don't love Geoff, just that I miss my friends, but as I said. A lot of them could be dead. I huffed. "Geoff?" he grunted in response. "What happened to us?" I asked, this time, with all the memories of my fallen friends pouring out in the words.

Geoff sighed, his small hissy fit gone to be replaced with forgiveness and love, moving his arm so I could move in next to him, I moved over and he kissed me on the head, "I don't know, but babe, we need a plan."

"We have one." I told him, moving into him further, "move and keep moving." I paused and looked at him, "keep running."

Geoff laughed, "A plan babe, an aim. We can't keep running."

I sighed. He was, unfortunately and rarely, right. "Where to then? Home?"

"Totally can't go there Bridge, they'd be watching there all hours of the night, I wouldn't be surprised that they haven't got a resident already in the house." He paused, knowing my freaked reaction perfectly. "Don't worry, RAW would never hurt norms."

"Only us, right?" I asked him with a half smile. Geoff repeated the motion back then turned back to the road in front of him. "Geoff, where the hell are we?"

"I dunno. Somewhere near North Dakota" he paused, "I think"

I stared out the window as I felt the wind slap me in the face, bits of ice cutting my cheek, the freezing cold of the country making me miss the winter back home, where mum and dad used to wrap me and the boys up in big fat fluffy blankets when we were kids (and sometimes on the days that it was just too cold to handle), the hot chocolate being made and the marshmallows that me and my brothers would stuff into our mouths. That was all before my water needs kicked it, I would be upstairs in a boiling hot bath instead of a fluffy blanket, hot boiling water on the stove instead of hot chocolate.

Still had the marshmallows fights.

I miss them all so much. 2 weeks without contact with anyone face to face, Geoff is able to talk to people, hand them money, get outside of whatever car or room we are stuck in. Me, on the other hand, I'm stuck and the only outside contact I have is with people on the phone, asking for room service that I would hide in the bathroom for while Geoff paid. I don't know what to do anymore. "We can't live like this" I whispered, tears stinging my face.

NOT FROM CRYING!

God no. From the wind blowing in my face…..yeah, that's right. Something is just in my eye.

Geoff kept driving.

I sighed again, watching out the window as I noticed it started to rain, we were traveling over rocky ground as we travelled off road, in an effort that I get some air to my body and some sun on my skin, now a bit of water on my face. It felt so beautiful, but, it was dangerous to be driving like this. "Geoff, slow down, you could crash."

"No worries babe." He said, taking a dangerous turn. I shrieked a bit as the car moved the wrong way. Geoff laughed.

"Slow down Geoff!" I yelled at him, "it's not funny!" Geoff cool domineer faltered. "Geoff, cool it!"

"I can't slow down! Bridgette!" he yelled.

There was a tree, the car was trying to turn, Geoff was trying to stop, I was screaming.

It all happened so fast.

OooO

I woke but could not open my eyes, there was no noise and no feeling, just the knowledge that I was awake. I god, I don't know what happened, all I know is that…..I'm alive?

The noise came in slowly, gasping, panting breath. I think it was mine. Pain was making my head hurt, throbbing with each of my heartbeats.

I think I'm alive. I have to know where I am though.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was harder than I thought it would be. A blinding light, it burned. IT BURNS! Just kidding, it wasn't that bad. I turned my head to where I thought Geoff was and finally opened my eyes to see Geoff with the light behind him and Geoff….upside down?

I looked around myself and saw that my hair was pooled at the bottom of the car and that people yelling and sirens blaring, I woke up more fully.

And I'm so screwed. Someone who drove by the crash must have called someone as the medics are yelling into their radios about "Car crash on mountain side, undetermined amount injured persons in car, from the wreckage we have seen all those in car crash will be taken immediately to the North Valley Public Health, 1 hour from current crash." The man stopped yelling and I started to pant, a public hospital! If I go there they will see that I'm not human right away, Geoff will get away with it for awhile until they test his blood. "Alright, going in Phil"

I grasped for my seat belt and pressed the button, making me fall on my head. Didn't matter though as I scrambled out of the car, cutting my hands and arms on glass and spitting blood out of my mouth. I panted so loud, so close, so close to being found after hiding so long. Thankfully the window was broken and I rolled out of it, dragging myself out of the car and behind a giant rock next to the tree we crashed into.

I tried to catch my breath as I heard the sirens still blaring and the man, "We got 1 injured male occupant!" he yelled, I heard the struggle of the medics trying to get Geoff out of the car, "Male has no sign of broken bones however a concussion is obvious." I panted and tried to bring myself to look over the rock and see what was going on, Geoff, my partner in everything for the last year, was going to be taken in and soon after, taken in by the authorities.

Glass tinkling as the medics rolled the gurney, they helped pull Geoff onto the bed, keeping him safe and away from the glass, I tried to move closer to him, behind the tree and climbed slowly into it, silently as I breathed a wish that the leaves wouldn't rustle and make it known that I was watching them.

Then I heard something beautiful, the sound of Geoff's groans in pain.

Well, beautiful in the fact he was alive.

Him being in pain was kind of a bummer.

"Bridgette." He groaned.

Everyone but him froze in their places.

The men stopped and looked at each other then back at the car, one of them continued to strap Geoff down while the other went back to the car. The man strapping him down lent over Geoff, trying to keep him awake. "Rise and shine kid! You have to stay with us"

"Bridgette, where's Bridgette?" he asked again.

"We can't find this 'Bridgette'" the medic said, running back to the ambulance and getting Geoff into the back. One medic got in with him and I heard him immediately fixing Geoff up, the other medic ran around to the drivers side but instead of taking off, I heard him speaking. "Thanks for finding the crash and calling, but we need to get this person to the hospital right away, brain scans and all that." I heard him huff, "Look, can you search around for 'Bridgette'? She might be seriously injured or she might just be scared and ran away, either way, she needs help."

"No problem." The other person responded.

"Thanks." And with that, got in the ambulance and drove off.

There I was, looking at this person in the shadows, I could see him but he couldn't see me.

Or could he?

I watched him as he strolled over to the crash, his legs all I could see in the light of the…..lights. I leant closer, trying to catch a glimpse of him, Hero….of Villain? He was bending down, in a second I could see his face if I move just a little bit closer.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed as I fell out of the tree and into the head lights of the car. I looked up, staring at the shadow in front of me, he could see me but I couldn't see him. I was terrified, panting in fright. The way he stood still was not good, usually a good guy would come right to me and help, a confused guy would come close, stare, they run away. A bad guy, just stares, and stares and stares before they snap their fingers and more bad guys come at you and hit you in the face on repeat.

"Bridgette?" he asks, I hold my hand up to block the glare.

"Who wants to know?" I ask in return.

"Bambi"

I mentally paused.

Bambi, usually the name given to deer or to people with an extremely sweet nature. I had found the second.

"DJ?" I asked in a horse whisper.

I heard his cute chuckle as he knelt down before me, turning on a torch and setting it down in front of us, making it face up so that I could see DJ's face. I stared in awe, I hadn't seen him in months and he looked almost the same, almost, his eyes were different.

Soft, yet hard. DJ smiled at me and traced my arm and my hair, finding bits of glass in my hair and picking them out, I gasped in pain as he put pressure on my arm. "Bridgette….what happened?" he asked, I opened my mouth to answer but he held a finger up before I could mutter a word. "Wait a sec, I'll just grab my med kit." He ran off and I closed my mouth once again, using my other hand to feel my head, I felt matted, bloody hair but, after feeling it all over, I didn't wince or feel any pain. I guess the blood was just from my arm…..or from Geoff. "Back." DJ told me, dropping the kit onto the ground, opening it, and pulling out bandages.

"DJ?" I asked again. He looked up from his work for a second and smiled at me.

I stared in awe still and DJ finished bandaging my arm, moving back to his first add kit, he smiled softly again at me and started to wipe the blood off my face. "I'm not a ghost Bridgette." He said softly, probably seeing my surprised face.

"Are you sure DJ?" I asked him, he stopped movie his hand and just held the wet cloth on my face. "No one could find you. Not even Cody."

DJ laughed softly and wiped my nose, "No, he found me."

I pushed his hand swiftly out of the way, "What?"

DJ took my hand and moved it from my face before wiping my face again, "Look, I wanted to stay hidden."

"So did we." I told him.

"I know." He whispered back, wiping my face again. "We all did. You, me, everyone tried to stay hidden. And we actually all did it, in our own way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He stood up, holding out his hand to me as well, "I'll explain in the car."

I took his hand and held myself together, I was scared, everything I had known was gone and what I had learnt it after that is being messed up. "Wait I second" I told him, I sluggishly moved into the back of the caravan and picked up a back pack, filled with personal momentos such as pictures or bits of junk that means stuff, our fighting outfits and a phone which stayed off at all times unless in emergency. Falling out of the caravan, I followed DJ.

Dragging myself into the passenger seat of the car and I felt the warmth all over my body. I rubbed my hands together, my shirt was ripped apart from the crash and my pants were a total mess. I groaned, no wonder I was so cold, but clothes were expensive so I had maybe 2 outfits, cold and hot. I just wrecked the cold. I shivered as the door was opened again and DJ climbed in.

"Here" he said, passing me a thick pink blanket, tossing something behind him. I stared at him, "Bridgette, look, I'll explain everything, but if I do now-"

"No" I told him, looking over and my eyes misted over. "I have to know."

"Okay." He said, turning on the car and starting to drive off after the ambulance.

OooO

We drove for awhile, trying to get where DJ stayed, "It started out fine." DJ started his story, and funny enough, rainy weather perfect for this kind of story. "I went home for the holidays and it was all normal, I didn't tell anyone about my powers and no one suspected a thing from the summer. Then Gwen started."

"What about Gwen?" I asked.

"Gwen, well, to be honest, was the start of all my trouble. She kept trying to get me on the team but I said no, then she came to my house. When I was bothered by her my brothers tried to forcefully move her and she kind of used her power in defence. Nothing major, but the thing was that RAW was watching us. They saw that I was with Gwen and they thought I was fighting with her, on her team you know." He took a shuddering breath "They then started to contact me, RAW, it got worse and worse."

I snorted, "Contacted by Courtney and Duncan?"

"Nearing the end." DJ told me. "But they first sent people in, searching my house, watching me and at one point, trying to drag me to RAW. Mom tried everything and the final decision was to send my brothers to my Grandmama and she would take me. We had a van from when Dad was alive and we took that and been on the road for months before it got worse and worse. Barely a day went by without us screeching down the high way trying to escape that bastards."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it."

"Believe it Bridgette. A couple months back there was a major fight, they managed to stay a step ahead of _us,_I used my power for the first time since I got back and before the van started to have it's own green house we got out and ran. But she….but Mama….." DJ stopped, I looked at him and saw him with glazed over eyes. "Got into an accident. It was bad, so bad. Mamma hasn't woken since."

"DJ! I'm so sorry." I whispered.

DJ sighed "It's getting better. It's been so many months and I've tried to stay off the grid. I've found a place to live while I wait for mamma, talking to my brothers, pretending she's fine. But then I got _the_message from Cody."

"Are you going to follow it?" I asked.

DJ looked for a second before back at the road, but that one moment, his eyes showed his intentions clearly.

No.

He had been hurt by everyone that said that might help him. Like he was going to help Gwen, she was the reason that his mamma, the one person he always wrote a letter too every day back at school, the person that he said raised him and his brothers, working 2 jobs and still making it to all his big events in life. His mother that had been hurt so badly.

"I don't know." He confessed.

"What about the others?" I asked, "Lindsay, Justin, Trent…everyone else?"

"Cody hasn't told me much, just that half of them are in hiding and half of them have gone to the dark side. But, as Cody has told me, one by one, the ones in hiding have joined Gwen. Only the time in the circus they were able to find you. But they couldn't find you after that, you never stayed in a place long enough to actually be contacted in, but after the last place, where you had a phone and you order room service, Cody found you finally but couldn't contact you and after he heard about the accident. He sent me here in case your power was used, and to rescue you before RAW got here."

"WHAT ABOUT GEOFF!" I yelled suddenly. DJ swerved the car on the road and covered his ear. "sorry, but Geoff-!"

"Have you had any contact so far from them?" he said, referring to RAW.

"Not since we got on the road and started running." I told them, DJ sighed in relief.

"You'll be fine then, from what I can see, you guys maybe stay in one place for a max of 12 hours and they haven't got you yet. Geoff will be fine but if we don't get him out by tomorrow morning, we are screwed."

I hope to god we could get Geoff tomorrow morning.

OooO

"This is never going to work" I muttered to DJ.

"Yes it will, just stay calm." He muttered back.

I glared at where I thought DJ's face would be, sounding weird? Well I'll tell you what's happening.

DJ's plan was a good one, risky, but good. Since he is part of a search and rescue team up here, he has body bags…..getting the picture? He put me in one, got me a trolley and now we are currently rolling into the hospital where Geoff is being kept. But if someone looks in the bag…we are all doomed.

"My mama told me there would be days like this" he muttered to me as I felt the air grow warmer, knowing that we entered the hospital.

"She told you would be dragging a very much alive blue fish girl into a hospital in a body bag to rescue her boyfriend who can stretch his body to incredible lengths before he is killed by two of his former best friends?"

"Not in those words exactly. Now shut up"

I held my breath, my ears picking up every movement, every sigh, every life support bleeping, "What's this?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

DJ sighed, "I found the passenger of the truck last night, died in impact. I wasn't able to find her till just a few hours ago because of the odd- well…..the autopsy will tell you everything." There was movement towards the zip and I froze.

So dead, if I wasn't before I was now!

"Don't." DJ said though, in a panicked tone. Totally suspicious. "Bit gruesome and could scare some of the patients."

"Right, right." The guy muttered. "Well, take it down to the body room. Then I'm going to need you in the driver's room. He might want to hear it from you what happened to his friend."

"Got ya." The trolley started to move again before DJ yelled over his shoulder "What room is he in?" he asked.

"Room 203, you know, second level, close to the lift."

"Perfect" I muttered. Best possible place.

"What?" a female voice asked.

I moved to slap my hand over my mouth but that would just make it worse. SHIT!

"What?" DJ asked back.

"I thought you said something, but your lips weren't moving so the only option is..." she said, trailing off with an obvious ending.

"You must be going crazy May." DJ laughed, "Like this is going to talk, I bet it was one of the kids."

The girl, May, laughed. "Must be going crazy, what with all these hours! I'm so sorry I had to cancel last night but there was an emergency and my stupid sister asked me to come in." DJ and the girl laughed again.

"Don't be so mean to your sister! She's just jealous that you're an intern all ready and it took her 2 extra years!" God DJ, stop flirting and start moving.

"I guess, you big softy. I'd better be off, see you tonight then?" and before DJ could answer the scuffing of shoes was off already. DJ sighed before moving quickly down the hospital halls again. We travelled for a good few minuets before we skidded to a stop.

The dimmed lighting reflected off the silver tombs of the dead as the zip was opened and DJ's face came into view. "Let's go" he muttered.

"DJ….I'm sorry." I whispered, getting out of the bag.

He said nothing and we snuck out of the room, it was deadly silent down here. It was that area of the hospital where they stuck the patients in comas or with dangerous criminal records, I followed DJ glancing at the room numbers, getting closer to 203, finally we reached 209, 203 was just across the hall…..next to the single nurse typing like there was a fire under his seat and a doctor with her nose in the filing cabinet. DJ crouched on the floor yanking me down with him before pushing me with a strong shove to the side of the desk. I hit the desk, banging my head. The typing stopped for only a second before it started again.

DJ stood up and walked over, nodding at the doctor and the nurse before going down the hall, I followed him on my hands and knees before darting to where DJ stood. We ran now for Geoff, opening the door (not locked? Finally a break!) and shutting it behind us.

There he was, sleeping with drool on the pillow and silver handcuffs on his left wrist. I ran over to him and although it was not very nice, I started to lightly slap him awake as DJ assessed the handcuffs. "Geoff! Wake up baby!" I whispered.

"Uhhh" he groaned, I looked up and I saw that he was still attached to some drugs so without caring, I ripped the drip out of his arm and Geoff woke with a start. He finally blinked dopily before locking onto my face "Bridgette? What are you doing in my room?"

"Geoff, we have to go before they figure out we are _you-know-whats_"

"You-know-whats? Is that like a unicorn?" he asked, I wanted to both slap and kiss him.

"Got it" DJ whispered excitedly, he cracked open the handcuff and I noticed a small green leaf hanging out of it. We hauled Geoff out of bed and shoved the clothes into his arms. "Change, we'll make a distraction so we can get out of here."

Geoff yawned "Got it bro" before staggering into the bathroom.

"What's the plan DJ?" I asked DJ, he just smiled.

OooO

"Okay, not a crazy plan" DJ whispered to himself as he started to wheel Geoff out of the hospital in a wheel chair while I followed in a big hoodie.

"I thought I made the plan." Geoff muttered.

I leaned down close to Geoff as he crossed his arms and grumped "Wrapping ourselves like mummies in bandages and running?" I asked.

"I didn't say it was a good plan" he inclined his head towards me, I smiled and leaned back.

DJ hit Geoff in the back of the head, "Shut up, both of you, Bridgette duck!" he said, I leant my head down and kept walking, but I crashed into someone, the man steadied me and saw a pair of shiny black shoes, "Sorry miss" he said.

"Hey Soma, what up?" DJ asked, his voice shaking.

"Nothing, just….wasn't this patient just in intensive care and wanted for questioning?"

"Uh" Geoff mumbled, his hand moving up "right here dude"

"Sorry sir" Soma said. "But seriously Jackson?"

"Well, uh" DJ flustered.

Then something amazing happened, Geoff broke down crying….that wasn't the amazing part, sorry, what was amazing was that the guy believed us! "I'm sorry dude" Geoff cried, breaking down, "My..my girlfriend was in the car and Jackson here just told me they found her….." I leaned down near Geoff, keeping my face from Soma, leaned down my head near Geoff as though I was whispering. "I'm sorry, I just…I just want to see my girl."

"I'm sorry sir, Jackson, I thought you said you didn't find anything." He whispered.

DJ shuffled his feet, "I found-" DJ stopped, he must have got a sign from Soma and stopped talking, "This is the friend, she came by this morning with all the details on Geoff. She was the one who identified the body", I felt a hand on my shoulder, soft and comforting and bringing me towards DJ. I sniffed for effect, "It's okay honey" DJ whispered.

"Please" I shakily asked "Just let us go see her"

I heard him sight heavily "Fine, just, do it quick Jackson." He said, moving out of the way.

We made it out of the door and the second we were around the side in the car park we started to run. Geoff ripped off the medical gown and jumped from his wheel chair, DJ ran to the car and started to check everything while I jumped on the side.

And we drove away fast. As fast as you can in a mobile home.

"Next time we stop, we'll be with the others" DJ said as we screamed out of the car park and onto the high way. I leant on Geoff, making sure to avoid his hurt shoulder and just kiss his cheek. "Guys, are you sure you want to do this, you've been running for so long."

"We're sure Deej" Geoff said, stroking my hair. "We need to change everything so we can live out in the open, we need to help Gwen, stop Noah and try and save our lives."

I love you Geoff. I would have said it aloud but I was already asleep. It's been a long 24 hours and we have a long trip to go, which after that we have a long journey before we could finally finish and live peacefully. Live together in a world that would accept us. I love you Geoff and I want to love you out in the open instead of in the dark where we have to hide and run. Only a few more weeks before…..anything. I don't know what's going to happen and I wish I did.

It's a mystery.

**Good day everyone! Finally I updated and I'm sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter will not take as long. I'm in my last year of school and I'm super busy with friends, school, family and trying to sleep! Please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**P.S If you ever think that I might permanently cancel this story I won't, I already have this and the next 2 parts of the series planned, yes, that's right. A lot more of our Total Drama Group! And I'm sorry if this isn't very good for being on break so long, but I thought the sooner the better!**

**Lots of Love!**


	8. My Journey

**Gwen's POV**

We are on a mission, to save the world and the entire human race, the hero saves everyone and they all live happily ever after.

Just like a classic fairy-tale.

And just like a fairy tale we are all gifted with powers….for which we must pay a price.

I sit here wondering what on earth I'm doing. There are people in the other room who are depending on me and I'm sitting here wondering why on earth would they trust their lives to me.

From all over the globe I have only gathered a very small team of people.

We had a destination, this girl, who had no name, was the only person Cody couldn't find. She had given us many hints over the last year on when to run, when to stay. Of course, Cody was the only one she responded to, I tried texting her back once, she talked to me but only to say hi then asked for Cody again. She may be a stalker but I feel safer knowing that she's watching us.

We affectionately called her The Stalker.

"Gwen" someone called from the other room, I slowly rose from my chair and dragged my feet over to the others. In that room I saw a much battered Trent, a tired Leshawna, an unfocused Cody, and soon to arrive (Cody said) Bridgette, Geoff and DJ. Then we will leave. "What are we doing?" asked Trent.

I stared at him, Trent knew my power yet he still kissed me, we broke him out of a RAW holding area a few days back. We got him back to health and he told us that he heard Lindsay, Owen, Beth and Tyler had all been taken and that Trent would be collected when they had more room. Thankfully, Cody was near the area and heard about him being captured, Cody was able to help Trent escape but he couldn't do anything for the others.

Cody piped up with the answer "waiting."

"No shit Sherlock" Trent muttered, Leshawna guffed and I bit back a smile. Cody acted like a toddler.

"The Stalker told us Nevada, somewhere in the desert." I told Trent, since Leshawna heard all this before, "DJ has a caravan to take us in since we can't exactly fly on a plane due to RAWs interference." Trent nodded and then started to gaze into the distance.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Cody muttered to himself.

"Stop being a coward Cody." Leshawna told him.

"I'm just saying, after we go a thousand miles in a bust up van with only 7 people to go defat a guy who has plans to take over the world, with guards that can replicate themselves a million times over. And you think we have a chance in hell to beat him, I'm just wondering is that before or after we ride the magical unicorns?" Cody asked with a sarcastic smile. He had been acting this way since we got Trent back, maybe in jealousy or with his tiredness but Leshawna was tired of it.

Leshawna stomped over to him and hoisted him up by his shirt collar, holding his slightly frowned face up to her, "If you don't want to do this…..leave." she told him.

She dropped him back in his chair and Cody looked at the floor, "I…I just think that this seems impossible." He then looked at me "we need more people Gwen, 7 isn't…it just isn't enough."

Out of pit I went over to him and hugged him, "I know Cody but it's all we have….and we have to try."

We all stayed in that position, me hugging Cody and Trent and Leshawna standing and watching until the door knocked, making me jump. I got up slowly and looked through the peep hole to 2 recognisable figures. I opened the door and DJ and Geoff both smiled kindly, and I'm assuming, Bridgette under a giant hoodie. DJ offered a wave of his hand, "Hey Gwen." I hugged both of them quickly before facing the hooded girl.

Cody had told me that Bridgette had suffered a lot during her time of running, her boyfriend almost killed, never being allowed in public without something to cover her. For her to come so far and then travel again was such a sacrifice on her part. On everyone's part.

Bridgette lifted her head and I saw eyes that had gained so much wisdom of life since last time I saw her, I jumped into Bridgette's arms and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you guys are okay" I whispered to her.

"Quick, let's get inside." DJ motioned us in before slamming the door. Bridgette removed her hood before moving to the bathroom to refresh herself with some clean water, DJ properly gathered me into his arms and hugged me, careful not to touch my skin, Geoff playfully messed up my hair. "It's been way too long."

"I know right!" Geoff said, I lead them to the others and everyone jumped up, glad for some new people to interact with. "Trent! Good to see you dude!" Geoff yelled, hands out before turning his head and whispering to DJ, "I owe you 10 bucks dude."

I giggled, glad that we were together again. Bridgette came out of the bathroom and was swept into a bone crushing hug from Leshawna. Everyone was happy again, but we had a dangerous mission ahead of us. I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention, "Guys, I know you are all happy to get back and I'm so happy to see you all alive. But we have a mission to complete so we have tonight to relax before we are on the road in the morning." Everyone agreed and then the chatter started again.

OooO

My dreams were plagued with horrible things, electricity surging though my system, my body melting then catching alight. I had asked Stalker about these nightmares and she had told me that I was having a vision of the future, perhaps from when I had touched Noah due to his unlimited power. It was terrifying to think that this might be my future. It was physically painful and I decided after the 3rd time the nightmare happened in the same night I gave up sleeping so I gave up my side of the bed to the other girls so they could sleep while I kept watch over them.

I'm not used to sharing a bed so I was hyper aware all night about not touching Bridgette. Leshawna had a heavy snore and Bridgette curled around a pillow. I got up from my bed so I could get some fresh air.

Outside I could see a steady rise of smoke and I saw Trent smoking. I opened up the screeching door and Trent turned before looking out over the city again, drawing a breath before letting it free. "Busted" he laughed, tapping ash over the side.

"I didn't know you smoked." I told him.

"Been hiding it well, I'm not heavy but I enjoy a smoke when I'm stressed. It's not good but it's not like I'm going to life forever."

We stared out over the city as the soft beeps of people in cars and the sirens of the city were made aware. Trent had been like this ever since we found him, he had lost some of his softness and instead got harder and meaner. He was obsessed with certain things and I worried for him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Time in my cell gave me a lot of time to learn to brood and stuff." He chuckled.

I laughed too and we stood in a comfortable silence. Trent finished his cigarette and stubbed it out before turning to me, rising his hand and pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "I missed you" I told me.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. And we kissed.

OooO

I woke the next morning on the couch next to Trent, his hand in my gloved one. I was sad, not because what was going to happen today but what I aw in Trent's mind when we kissed.

All these images from people disturb me.

I dozed off again and the most recent memories hit me full on.

_Trent was sitting in a little white cell, watching as the table and the chair in front of him danced. The guards near him stared at him, eyes wide and white like ugly gargoyles, Trent felt annoyed. _

"_What do you guys want from me?" Trent asked "Don't you have plenty of Power People on your squad already?" Trent asked as the table and chair fell to the ground._

"_We just want a better understanding on how you people work." One of the African American guards asked._

"_You people?" Trent asked, standing up and showing the guards attitude, "You people? How dare you say you people." Trent laughed, "I've always wanted to say that."_

"_Glad we could make your day." The guard replied._

_Trent leaned back on his chair "But seriously guys, don't combine me with Duncan, that guy is a grade A douche." _

"_That he is." The guard laughed. The guard then got up and walked away, leaving Trent alone._

_Trent went back to his bed and watched the chair and table dance again, but it wasn't as fun as before. It was lonely. _

I was brought back to the present when Trent snored. He missed human contact and I did too, we were meant for each other. But we weren't meant to be alone, Bridgette and Cody woke up one after each other, moving to the breakfast nook and starting the breakfast. Cody glared at Trent. "Cody, moodiness is only suited for someone a foot taller than you and who can play the guitar." Bridgette hissed at him. Cody sulked more as Bridgette walked over and shook Trent and I awake. "Wakey wakey sleepy heads!"

"Touch me and you're dead." Trent mumbled.

I gave a smile to Bridgette but she laughed, "I've had the same problem with Geoff in the morning." She told me, speak of the devil, Geoff woke up as well. He kissed Bridgette before helping Cody. "I'll go wake the others." I told them.

I started to move to wake up Trent but he just snuggled closer to me, "Come on Trent, get up." I told him. He groaned before blinking his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." He said, kissing my shoulder. I smiled and helped him up.

"You are brave, did you know that?" I said, he gave me a confused look, "Ignore that." I told him.

"Only this once." He told me.

I sent him over to the table while I went to get dressed. I walked in on Leshawna and Bridgette gossiping and when they saw me, they both turned and laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Leshawna said, dragging me down to the bed next to her. "You just have a major thing for Trent!"

"Leshawna!" Bridgette shrieked but fell over laughing.

"Shut up!" I whispered, "He might hear you!"

"Just joking girl!" Leshawna said, "come on, let's go get fed and be off. I can't stand this tank anymore. I need to get outside."

"I'll be out in a second" I called to them as I went into the bathroom to get myself ready for the day. I took a shower and kind of washed the feeling of blush and lust off me, it was going to be a long trip and I didn't want to be horny the whole time, especially since I can't touch that said thing that makes me horny. The shower suddenly turned cold and I yelped, how I wish I still had Duncan's power. The thing I learnt is that the powers fade over a time but some powers stay forever.

Also the memories.

There are a lot of things I wish I knew about us, about our powers. But from what I could tell, everything we would learn would be in those schools and like we're going back there. RAW may keep people safe but there is just something evil about them which I can't put my finger on.

I jumped out of the shower, dressed myself and made my way to the food, gulping it down before Geoff could.

Then we packed the caravan, payed the motel and we were set. DJs caravan was roomy with beds, TV, working toiletries and everything a team of fighting super powered teenagers could ask for. Cody jumped into the drivers seat, looking happier than he had in days. "This is so cool! Just a bunch of friends, no parents! No law! Hand over the keys DJ!" Cody said, putting out his hand.

DJ just chuckled, "You can't drive. My van, my rules." Cody looked downtrodden, "but you can have shot gun?" Cody brightened and leapt to the other seat, he is so like my little brother. "We all set?" DJ called as the rest of us found a place to sit.

"Yes!" chorused through the van.

"Then let's go!" and we were off.

OooO

No matter what anyone says, car trips are not fun. Everyone was pretty bored by the half day point and they were either sleeping or….sleeping. DJ was still at the wheel and said that Geoff had to drive at night so he had best sleep now, Bridgette had joined him on the small couch and they were both softly snoring, Bridgette finally finding a person to cling too in her sleep. Cody was on his phone texting 'The Stalker' so I decided to find out what she was saying now.

"Hey Cody, what up?" I said.

"Oh, Stalker is just updating me on what is happening with everyone, she can't see that well but idea enough that she can tell us where they are."

"What's she saying little buddy?" DJ asked.

"Well, so far Courtney hasn't moved from the RAW base, Duncan and Harold are somewhere in New York and the others are still in Nevada. She can see us on the move and she's trying to find an exact location of Noah, but she's finding it difficult."

"Why?" Trent asked

"Well, she has been running for quite a while but has found her home again, she says her parents are pretty strict." Cody said, texting back, "She escaped from the school and is living in hiding which her parents aren't happy about."

"Isn't she scared?" DJ asked.

"Not really. She says she just glad to be safe, RAW has been chasing her for ages and that her parents were almost mad enough to send her to India to live with her Granddad. RAW had contacted them the second they found out she could locate her and they were chasing her down to find you, to find us! But she was able to escape RAW for good and is hiding her location by disabling the security cameras in her town." Cody said, proud.

"Wow, she's really brave….and smart." Trent muttered, sitting back down at the work bench area.

"That girl has got guts." Leshawna pointed out, "Not many people back home would be willing to send themselves into dangerous territory to save a bunch of people she's never met."

"It feels like she does know us though." Cody muttered as he texted. "She knows a bunch of things and I think giving her the name Stalker was a good idea."

"Yeah" I whispered, more to myself, "…..what does she know about us….really know."

"A lot of stuff." Cody said, going back to his messages and going through past emails. "She knows all the details on how we got to the school, the things that are happening to the others who were captured, it's ok, they are just sitting in cells at the moment. The experiments done on Courtney-"

I froze.

Experiments? Could she be the person I'm dreaming about?

"Wait, can we back for a second and analyse that sentence?" Trent said, snatching the phone and searching for that text. "They experiment on their own agents?" Trent asked appalled, but the phone wasn't working for him. Cody must have improved it so only he could use it after the last time I stole it.

Cody took it back and quickly pressed some buttons, knowing exactly what to do "Yeah, but it's top secret stuff so Stalker doesn't even know that much. But she knows that Duncan is pretty pissed. She doesn't know much about Noah and the others at the present moment except their area of location and Noah's history."

"What does she know?" Leshawna asked.

"Just that Noah wrote to the school himself and asked to go there."

"He wanted to go there?" I asked, that place was…..evil. I mean, for safety and learning it was the best place but there was something evil about it.

Cody nodded in response, "That's messed up." DJ pointed out.

"We are talking about someone trying to take over the world….everything is messed up!" I responded. "Look, I'm gonna get some sleep in the back." I said, I waved to them but something grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw that Trent was holding it and staring at me. I smiled back and lead him to the back.

"No sexy time back there guys!" DJ yelled, making both Bridgette and Geoff jump before moving closer and snoring again. I only laughed and dragged Trent with me to the back to the bed. He laid down first and I followed, making sure not to touch him with my deadly skin but still getting as close as possible to him. Trent held me strongly in his arms and I felt safe.

Safer than I have in the last year.

"Feel better?" he asked me, brushing the top of my head with his lips, I felt his hot breath warming me in the chill of the caravan.

"Much."

We just laid there, just feeling everything and nothing at the same time. It wasn't love, it was too soon for that but I knew there was something there. I had guy friends, like Reaper and Duncan, I've had the little brother type like Michael, my brother or Cody, and I've had crushes before. But Trent was his whole new type. Someone who wanted to be there but also knew when to back off.

"I like you, you know that right?" I told him.

"Yeah. I like you too, more than you know it." He said, "all the girls I liked were girly and always need my help but you….you don't need it, and it makes me feel like I want to help you all the more. You're different…..and I like it."

"Nothing to do with the power thing right?" I said, giggling and snuggling into his chest.

"Just makes me want to help you." He kissed my head, "RAW or Noah must have found something to help you, even if they don't know it."

"I hope so." I told him, closing my eyes.

We went silent again and I felt Trent's breath slowing down.

"I really want to hug someone again." I whispered, before falling asleep with him.

**Hello everyone! Just a short filler chapter for the purpose of showing you guys the beginning of their journey. I also wanted to do some Trent and Gwen action. If you didn't guess who Stalker girl was, I'm not telling! Anyway, lots of love and more love for reviews!**


	9. Murderer

**Just a heads up, this chapter is a little darker than usual so just for future reference, most Heather chapters are dark.**

**Heather's POV**

I am a murderer.

It's as simple as that and I'm not even batting an eye lid. I kill people and I've lost that feeling deep inside a person that whispers 'this is wrong.'

It's been replaced by, 'this makes me feel alive.'

I am lying here in my brand new room and I'm thinking really depressing thoughts when I should be thankful.

My brand new uniform was hanging in a closet filled with dozens of designer clothes and shoes (most of them stolen but whatever), the room had a big round bed with the most expensive Egyptian cotton sheets slaves (Katie and Sadie) could steal. I was lying on the bed in pair of Peter Alexander cotton shorts and a thin tank top, and I took to wearing no wig when I was by myself. I read somewhere online that if my head was bare then my hair could grow quicker.

I was thankful for what I have but I want more….things that can't be filled with…stuff.

I wasn't going to find something to plug that hole here, even though there were people who (somewhat) cared for me.

I could hear Justin next door with his music turned up loud. I wanted to get up and tell him to turn it down, but he as I thought that Noah must have called him since the noise was turned off and the door slammed. Noah must be somewhere in his sitting room planning….stuff and those dumb twins were doing something random in this large area.

We were team mates, but I started to think about where I would be if my life…if _I _was normal.

My life had been crazy since the day I found out about my power, Noah had told me much about how we all came to the school. Since it was halfway through a new school year when we were all _invited _(so much sarcasm) to the school, there had to be a reason behind it, and there was. Courtney and Duncan were the main reason we were all asked to the school at such a random time, you see, most of us were just discovering our powers little over a month before being contacted, RAW and the school were on high alert for kids Courtney and Duncan age at the time so it would seem to them like normal school.

Noah told me it was just further experiments on them, that they both required an average growing experience. But they, like a lot us, were late bloomers and were not expected to develop the way the should have, surprising everyone in RAW which caused the company to panic and just gather us as quickly as possible. The rest of us should have had time to figure ourselves out, had someone come and contact in person in a calm manner, explain to family and ourselves what was going on, and be asked to the school in the coming year. Instead they had two weeks max to prepare everything…ruining all our lives.

That is why my goal in life is to not only destroy Gwen for stopping Noah, but to kill Courtney and Duncan. It's their fault.

It's their fault I'm bald. It's their fault my family hates me, it's their fault I was sent to a metal institution for so long. It's their fault my family is now dead.

That's the murder I was thinking about, stupid tears, I wiped my eyes and started to remember that dreadful day.

I feel no regret.

My so-called family left me in the nut house.

_It was raining when I finally made it back to the house I grew up in, Noah had recruited me but he let me do what I wished, what I wished was to cause mayhem. He gave me the keys to a jet and told me to go nuts. My eyes glinted in the darkness, they didn't know I was here, this was simply a information….mission deal. Whatever. _

_I looked in the window and I saw I sight I never wanted to see._

_My family. Happy._

_It was awful. My little brother and sister were fawning over my father who lifted them up to place a star on top of the Christmas tree. Was it really that time of year already? _

_The last time I saw my family was before I left for the nut house which was about a year ago, but my family had changed since then. I guess they don't care about me, considering they now have two new kids. Yeah, my mom is now holding a baby in pink while a baby in blue was resting in a cradle near the sofa. _

_They forgot me._

_They forgot all about me. _

_I snarled and left the sickening scene and flew myself to my old room, expecting a shrine to me but instead I found something that made me cold to the bone, my room was now converted into a baby's room. It looked like the girl baby and boy were sharing this room. From what I could see, the birth certificates on the wall say that the little girl is _Alison _and the boy is _Victor _sweet names. _

_Too bad they took my life. _

_I have heard **nothing **in the last year and this is what they were doing? Playing family?_

_I was in a deep rage when I killed them. A cyclone, Dorothy in OZ style, except instead of landing in a happy munchkin land, the house shattered. _

I felt nothing then, I mean, I felt a bit bad for killing my new baby brother and sister, but as Noah later told me, the police scavenged my mother and the new babies, I decided to let her be. She was going to have a miserable life, considering I sent a letter telling her just who she betrayed. My new brother and sister might be like me, so I might meet them again some day.

And slit their throats. Or try to make them join me, whatever.

I turned over in my bed and I sighed again, I wonder what I would do today. Steal, plan with Noah or torture some of Noah's prisoners. Unfortunately my decision was made for me.

"What's up Heather?" Sadie said as she slides into the room.

"Good morning, reasons I drink" I shot at her. I turned over, may as well get up and get ready. I took one of my favourite comfort clothes, the same I wore in the old days at school, and I went behind my divider and started to change while I conversed with them. "Go away." I told them, shooing them.

"but we are so bored." Katie whined.

I groaned, "Go light some fires or something."

Sadie rolled her eyes "But we do that all the time."

"I don't care!" I yelled at them.

"About us?" Katie asked sadly.

"About anything." I yelled again, they looked at me and played with their clothes that matched each other, "Look, go annoy Justin. I know that you do the horizontal horror with each other but a threesome would do you some good."

"He is hot." Katie said, turning to Sadie but Sadie shook her head. "But can we do something with you! Please, pretty please." I stepped out from behind my divider and took the wig that looked most like my original hair.

"No." I told them, "Look, I gotta see Noah. I need something to do that doesn't involve you two." ….I felt vengeful today. Kinda like a 'it's a Killsday'

"Whatever." Sadie answered.

I led them out of my room before turning them towards the dungeons while I made my way towards Noah. I opened the grand door and saw Justin and Noah discussing things, Justin was wearing his usual villain outfit while Noah had changed into his, a long white lab coat, sweater vest and the suit part of pants. "Ah Heather." Noah said, leaning back in his chair, Justin turning his front towards me with his hands behind his back, "let me guess, you want something to do."

"Wow," I answered, sarcasm dripping, "you really are a telepath." I sauntered over to him, hips swaying, "I'm so bored." I pouted at him, Justin rolled his eyes and I glared at him, "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing at all." He said.

I snorted and instead went up to him, held his tan neck in my hand and held my hand up to his face, electrifying it. "Not convincing" I told him with a sadistic smile. "Try again."

Justin retaliated and forced the awful images in my mind of my body burnt and mangled, I let go of him and backed off, holding my head. Justin leant down to my level " I don't like you, the whole time you have been here the only thing you have done is kill everyone we have sent you to retrieve. Your methods are stupid, your progress has been stupid, your intelligence is stupid-" I hit him, knocking him away, then using my body to twirl my legs around and knock his from underneath him.

"Not my fault." I told him panting, "they betrayed me, and the others you sent me for tried to kill me."

Justin looked up to me, then we heard Noah chortle behind us, we both looked up. Noah looked amused. He got up from his chair and helped Justin up before guiding me to his side, "Heather, you have indeed helped me and my group to achieve quite a lot, and those who you have killed would eventually be killed any way if they did not agree to fight with us."

"But Noah-" Justin tried to start, but Noah lifted a hand to his temple and Justin immediately stopped. "Sir, Heather has killed important people that you could convince to be on our-"

Noah glared at him and Justin stopped talking "Stop talking or I will make you a girl." I snorted again. "Heather, I do have an extremely important mission for you and it is the upmost importance that you don't kill her."

"Right, right." I nodded, yes, I mission. I'm gonna do something today.

"We need Izzy." Noah said, as though he was only asking me to run to the store to get milk.

"Izzy?" both Justin and I asked. Izzy had been an ally for Noah for a while now and never did anything to betray him, since Noah had more money than the president and Izzy was easily bought off, usually spending money on weapons, chemicals or tacos.

"Yes." Noah told us, "it has come to my attention that Izzy, in moments of clarity, she has above average intelligence. Actually, more than that, she is the brightest mind I have come across." He sat back down in his seat. "She moves so fast that I am unable to pinpoint an exact location, but she seems to flicker in and out of my mind when she passes by us. Of course she has now lost this brain power but she has discovered much and I want to know this information."

"What does she know?" I asked.

"Just something for our final plan." Noah told me, "trust me, you will love the idea."

"Got ya" I told him, making him towards the door. "One piping hot crazy girl coming right up" then I stopped in my tracks, turning around again. "How, exactly, do I catch the fastest girl alive."

"I have….uncovered…something that could help." He went behind his chair to the wall and opened a safe and immediately I felt something drain me, I saw Justin stagger as well but he didn't look confused.

"What have you got." I asked him. "I feel….drained."

"This." He said, turning to me, the safe was slammed shut and I felt normal, Noah came up to me and handed me a small box, "this will leave Izzy totally powerless, put it around her neck and she won't be able to escape until you take the necklace off her. But first, too get her down" he showed me another glowing item, it was in a test tube with a cork stuck in the top. "This is a weaker version of the substance, it will only work for a few seconds but it will be enough for you."

"How do I use it?" I asked, taking both items.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Use your imagination."

"I'll go get dressed then, don't want to go on a mission in this old thing." I said.

As I left the room I peeked through a crack in the door, I don't trust Justin, I bet he's waiting for the chance to screw me over. "I don't like her." He muttered to Noah.

Noah flipped his hand, "You don't like anyone."

OooO

It was a pleasant afternoon in New York city, I sat at a small café in my outfit with my trench coat wrapped around me, it protected me from the chill of the late January air. From the coordinates that Noah was able to gather, she frequented New York most often, so I was waiting for her to pass by. This time I laid bait.

I left a taco in the middle of the street.

Why?

Because Izzy is weird.

I sat and sipped my coffee, first class trip from Vegas to New York was wonderful, having someone you know who can control minds is really useful. I waited just a bit longer and what should happen, a curious green blur came down the street. Almost like a cartoon Izzy stopped like that bird that keeps running and goes 'meep meep' she looked down at the taco, licked her lips, and bent down in the middle of traffic to eat a suspicious looking taco.

Unknown to her, I had put some of the glowing stuff from the test tube in the taco mince.

I got up and I pointed the box at her, opening it. Izzy faltered but kept eating her taco, I ran up to her and put a necklace around her neck.

Izzy fell to the ground and she saw for the first time, a crystal, or a fragment of a crystal. It glowed red around the neck of Izzy as she fell. I stared at her and she looked up, before looking at the half eaten taco in her hand. "Damn you taco! That's the last time I ever eat you!"

Complete disregard for her safety, "Are you insane!" I asked her. She may be someone of interest to Noah, but she did help me and I do owe her safety.

Izzy munched on her taco, the one she recently just said she wouldn't eat again, before answering, "Yeah."

"You are so weird." I told her, picking her up from the ground. The taxis beeped at us but I gave them the finger and I shoved Izzy over to the table. She tried to take the necklace off but I stopped her with handcuffs, almost invisible at a distance, she didn't expect her movements to be so slow, she didn't fight back. "Long time, no see." I told her as we sat down, passing her a mega chocolate coffee with cream and sprinkles, heavy in fat and without her usually fast metabolism, it was going to go right to her hips.

"Yum, yum!" she said in delight. "What do you want Heather?"

I scoffed "I come here, I give you a nice coffee-"

"You take my power" she finished, licking cream off her finger.

"You were the one stupid enough to eat a taco in the middle of the street, in the middle of New York. What if it was filled with drugs?"

"What if it was filled with yummy beans?" she retorted. Although she didn't have her power anymore she stilled finished her drink before me, getting right down to business. "How do you expect to get me back to Navada? Not exactly on a fly list." She told me with a smirk.

"Always be friends with one nerd." I told her, flipping out two tickets "Noah has sorted everything, we are now miss Hilary Chow and miss Trixie Richards. It's complicated to control people at a distance." I explained to her. I took another sip from my coffee before curiosity got the better of me, "What did you do anyway?"

"Don't know what you mean." She told me, ripping open sugar packets and emptying them on the table like a bored child.

"You know what I'm talking about." I snapped, slamming my now empty coffee on the table, sending the sugar into the air before landing in a bigger, messier pile.

Izzy abandoned her task, "I'm not telling, and I will never will tell, or the fate of the universe will be in peril."

"…are you high?" I asked, standing up and shelling a couple of bucks for someone to collect, taking Izzy by the arm, "You know, I'm not even surprised anymore on how crazy you are!"

"Oh well that hurt."

"This has become your normal"

"Well now I have to try harder!"

"Come on!" I told her, leading her away.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge." She yelled down the street.

OooO

A couple hours later we were flying back home, Izzy was sleeping and I was reading a book. I was going back to my home and soon we were going to have Izzy in a tiny cage until she gave us…the secrets of the universe? I don't know. I decided to try and sleep for a while, so much had happened in only a month, I had a new job, a new home, I wasn't on the street or begging for cash. I was a new girl….and I am happy being on this side. The side where some day, I will be ruler of the world.

I gave a soft sigh.

Izzy gave a little snort before waking up, "Wha? What up?" she asked.

"Shut up, you're throwing off my chi." I told her, eyes still shut, cuddling myself into my small complimentary pillow.

"You're aren't Chinese." She told me.

I awoke with a start, "What?" Izzy opened her eyes and stared at me as though she knew something. Izzy shut her eyes quickly and feigned sleep, complete with fake snoring. I pinched her and she squealed, I held her up to my face, "if I'm not Chinese, then what am I?" I asked her, from what my family told me, my father and mother had an arranged marriage when they were younger due to their Chinese parents... "What do you know?" I asked her.

"Nothing I can't say without disrupting the space time continuum." She then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Whaaaaaat?" I said in a high pitched tone, making a woman across from us stare. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked her, making her turn away. Izzy looked at me in her craziness, but she might have merit to what she is saying. "Fine, fine. I won't wreck the continuum." I said the last part sarcastically. I paused "What's a continuum?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Well then why do you need to protect it?" I asked her.

"Because I had a note saying so." She said, in a 'well duh' tone, "A note from your other personalities should be treated with respect."

"Hey look at that, you learn something dumb every day." I told her.

Izzy patted my hand in what was meant to be a sympathetic way, "Don't worry about a thing, let old aunty Izzy handle everything! I may not know what I have done for Noah to take an interest in silly old me, but I must have done something so I wouldn't remember what I've done." She then turned over and went back to sleep, this time she was really asleep.

"I'm a year older than you." I said to her, leaving me to think about what Izzy could possibly know.

OooO

"Guess what I have!" I said, coming into Noah's room with Izzy behind me, laughing like a maniac.

Justin stepped down the steps, "Oh my god, she's gone crazy."

"-er" substituted Noah. "This is Isabella we are talking about."

"Who?" Sadie and Katie asked at the same time.

Noah looked hilarious, turning on the dumbies, "An hour ago you couldn't here me yelling at you for help and now when I say Izzy's name, you magically appear!" Katie and Sadie both shrugged, Noah face palmed, "You have hundreds of hands between the pair of you, why don't you give me a hand?" Sadie and Katie looked at each other, grinned, and started to applause Noah. He and Justin rolled their eyes while I tugged at the handcuffs around Izzy. Noah got out of his grand chair, coming up to Izzy and lifting her chin up in his hands, fingering the crystal around her neck. "Now Izzy, you know something that I desperately need to know."

"Forget it Noah." I told him, letting go of the handcuff leash and putting it into his hand, going over to the empty side of Noah chair, opposite to Justin. "She knows nothing."

"Goddamn it!" Justin said, turning and kicking the chair.

"Calm yourself Justin." Noah said, holding up his hand, looking into Izzy's eyes deeply. Izzy groaned, "Remember what parents have taught us, when life give you lemons-"

"I complain about the lemons!" Justin yelled, I rolled my eyes and sent an electric shock towards Justin before he ducked.

The girls laughed, "Ha ha! You missed!" Katie laughed, before I glared at them, sobering up.

"Oh mighty Weather Witch." Sadie said, curtsying.

Justin and I glared at each other before focusing on Noah again, scrutinising over Izzy, like a dog at the show. Noah sighed, "you have done something." He told her, gripping her face all the more tighter, "what have you done." He hissed at her. Izzy spat on him, Noah simply wiped his gloved hand over his cheek. "Until you tell me the secrets you know, I will keep you in the dungeon forever. Take her away." He said, turning. Katie and Sadie made a double of themselves and took her away from us. "Damn that girl, multiple personalities and not one of them is of any use to me." Noah sat for awhile and the rest of us stood. "Gwen and her team will never find a way to get to us if we figure out Izzy's secrets."

"But sir," Katie asked, "Why take Izzy? She has always given us information for the right price."

"This time, she won't give in, and I want what she knows." Noah told us, "leave." he told us simply, frustrated with us.

Katie and Sadie left first, "I'm still totally bored."

Sadie sighed, "Let's just go kidnap some people, drop them in the middle of the desert and blow up a church or something."

Katie humphed, "That sounds kind of lame, but, whatever."

Justin walked next to me, "I'll take Sadie, you take Katie. Meet up in the desert later to bury the bodies" He joked, I cracked a smile. The clones of Sadie and Katie came up the stairs and Justin turned business like again, "Is she secure." He asked.

"Yes." The both answered, before morphing into the original again, both girls gave a little shudder before carried on back to their rooms.

"Do you trust them to do it?" I asked.

"Hell no." Justin said, he sighed, "I should make sure she's all locked up."

I stopped in my tracks like Justin did, I needed to have a few more words with Izzy. She knew something and I wanted to know what, or at least strike fear into her heart so she would tell me when she remembered, "Nah, let me do. I spent time with the insane"

Justin didn't know whether to laugh or to look down on me in pity, "Fine" he told me, walking on.

I turned around and made my way down to the prison area, which was only an elevator ride away, I wonder what Gwen and the rest of her team is doing, and what on earth was Noah planning. Although I may be in the meetings, Noah only discusses what he wants us to know, nothing more. The door pinged and I walked out, I passed by many of our prisoners, they had been provided with things to stop them rioting. TV, books, but no internet. Justin learnt that the hard way when he gave Beth a phone to check the time.

Idiot.

Oh yeah, we had Beth, Lindsay, Owen and now Izzy here, we had a few other people I don't care about, mostly because I don't care. Beth glared at me, but that was the only trouble I went past until I came to Izzy. She was pacing with super speed. "Let me OUT!" she screamed, banging on the clear wall between her and myself. "I will tell everyone your secrets Miss Chang! Everyone will know your dirty little secrets, that you killed your family, that you slept around for money, that you actually joined the dark side. No one knows that yet, you can still come to the good side." This Izzy was strange, different to the one I met in New York, she was….normal. An average, ordinary person.

"You sold us information on weapons and who on earth are you going to tell?" I yelled back at her. "You aren't exactly innocent in this, help us take over the world and you can have Australia. Whole country full of desert that you can run around in."

Izzy took a step back, she looked scared, "You don't care that you killed your family?"

"Please. It's just one thing that Gwen nor RAW can get me through." I then looked away and up at the ceiling, "and they hurt me." I whispered. I then turned back at Izzy, "I learnt a long time ago the only way to torture you is to torture the ones you care about. So watch yourself. Or we will get your family." Izzy ran up to the window, banging on it again.

"Please! Please don't do!" Izzy yelled, a few tears. I accidentally took a step back, Izzy was not like this last time I met her, conversed with her for longer than a few words.

I regained my confidence and yelled back "Then tell us what we want to know!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" she screamed, "don't hurt them, please don't hurt them, I'm an Aunt now! Please don't hurt them!" I gave her an evil grin and started to walk away, "YOU MURDERER! I'LL KILL YOU!" I could hear further screams and insults and I smiled to herself.

It felt good to be bad.

'**sup my lovelies, this is a very dark chapter in the eyes of Heather. I decided that since Heather has always had a hard time, in not only the show but this story, that Heather would turn to be a murderer and something very dangerous. Since Izzy has created so many personalities, I thought, there must be one where she is somewhat normal in the opinion of a normal teenager but I plan to explore her later, and poor little Alison and Victor. Gotta suck, but I really wanted to show Heather's parents and the 'love' between them. I mean, she's a murderer and has had a hard year all because of her parents. This chapter was a bit harder to write because I wanted to really portray the hatred and evil that Heather had deep in her but she still has her sarcastic personality and childhood trauma fueling her, meaning that she was always trying to prove herself. **

**Review and make a little girl in Australia happy.**


	10. Rules

**There was a reason this chapter took so long to write, since I started writing Total Drama Villains this chapter had been in my head and I've been trying to get it perfect. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Duncan's POV**

There are many rules when you work a job, more so, when you work a job in law enforcement, even more when people you love work in it too.

I learnt all these rules over the time I've worked here. Some of them are easy to realise, like, hold your ground, some were learnt the hard way, know your strength.

The last rule I learnt in this job was to keep living.

This is how I learnt that rule, but for me to tell you that, I have to go though how some of the rules lead me to it.

The first rule I learnt, don't be surprised.

"You're going back to work…today?"

Courtney turned and gave me a dirty glare, as though I didn't trust her judgment, "Yeah Duncan, Williams has demanded that I return due to the head of RAW; America coming to see us." Courtney told me, today we were wearing corporate clothes, Courtney had actually convinced me to wear a tie. It felt like a noose. "We have to make a good impression, this man is demanding, critical, judgmental, you have no idea what it is like to be around a person like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I have no idea." Courtney gave me the stink eye while I gave her a winning smile. I pointed an accusing finger at Courtney, "Wait a second, isn't this the first time he is coming to see this part of the company since we started? How do you know him?" Courtney nibbled her lips and I stopped her walking by taking a step in front of her, "He's related to you, isn't he? Jesus, how far back does your family go in this company?"

"Generations." She said simply, ducking past me and patting her hair down, coming to the door. "Courtney Williams, ID S285." She passed through and the guard let her through, he then looked at me.

"Duncan Samson, I, uh, forgot my number." Courtney opened the door again with her arms crossed and glaring at me. I walked past the guards and followed her into the room, this was the meeting room, you know, big round table, swinging chairs and loads of screens showing images of maps, data, graphs and loads of other stuff. Harold was already there and Courtney's mother, Elizabeth and Courtney's father, Charles Williams was already there. "'Sup." I said, nodding my head. Courtney dragged me to stand near her family and Harold.

"Ew, who had garlic for lunch." Harold asked.

"I going to punch you in the throat." Courtney threatened Harold before the door opened again. Every stood at attention. "Good evening sir."

I snapped my eyes to the door to a salt and peppered haired old man in a suit who looked at us with disdain. "Evening, this meeting is for just me and the head of this organization but he has….insisted that I meet with you first." What a dick.

One by one, each member of the room went up to him, shook his hand and introduced themselves with an impressive résumé. "Harold McGrady, currently studying for my PHD in science, Junior head of the spy division in RAW; New York."

Courtney walked up and shook his hand, "Mr Williams, I am Courtney Williams, I am also currently studying for my PHD, my law degree, I am one of many great field agents and I am 8th generation in this company. This is my partner, Duncan Samson." Courtney introduced me, I shook the old guys hand.

"Took some chemistry in high school."

"Are you not completing some sort of secondary skill Mr Samson?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Who needs to when you're an elemental in this funny world."

"This." The old dude said, turning to Williams, "is the elemental my granddaughter is meant to be with? How can they carry on a successful line? You have disappointed me Charles."

"Excuse me?" Courtney shot at him, totally going angry girl, the same one I fell in love with. "First of all, I'm not even 18 yet, too early to even think about that! And second, Duncan is one of the bravest men I have ever seen, he is strong and loves me. And I don't know why you are on a high horse when you lost your power when the dinosaurs were around."

Courtney's grandfather sneered at her, "You hot-headed little girl, how dare you speak to me like this, I am your elder, your heritage, it is because of me that you are here today! But why should I worry, you have failed."

"Failed what?" Courtney asked, taking a step back.

"Please sir." Williams said, stepping in front of Courtney and me, blocking us from view, "we will discuss that later, I will clear you on the current information on the experiments." He turned to Courtney, "Please take your mother and your team mates and leave." He told her, then taking his father into a different room, clearly more private.

Elizabeth laughed and went over to comfort Courtney, "He has always been like that dear. But he does usually say good things about you, I'm afraid to say, he's from _that_ time period." She said, inkling her head. "He does love you and your father loves you, just that…..the news he got today hasn't made him a happy man."

"What news was that mom?" Courtney asked.

"I'm afraid I can't say, but I will tell you when you are older. Now go off, I'm sure you have a mission." She kissed Courtney on the head and pushed Courtney towards the door, Elizabeth took hold of my shoulder and leant down to whisper in my ear, "Duncan, please keep an eye on her, you know how she gets."

"Don't worry about a thing Mrs Williams, I will never let a thing happen to Courtney."

We left, Courtney grasping my hand and I holding it tight in return. What were they talking about exactly?

OooO

The second rule in this job, support your team.

I was on another mission and guess what, Courtney was here…..I bet you're wondering if that is a good or bad thing….I can't say.

I enjoy the fact she is out and about again, I don't like the fact she is out and in my face again.

Courtney, although I love her, is one of those girls who just needs to be right all of the time. And I feel like she only puts up with me because she has too, and I think the only reason I put up with her is because I would lose my job otherwise. That's not true, just, somehow along the way in our first year together I just couldn't imagine it was someone who didn't challenge me, when Courtney is in a jealous rage she used to accuse me of wanting Gwen or someone like that because I was like them therefore I would get along with her better. But although they might be fun to hang with, it gets boring fast.

I never told Courtney that and Courtney still gets suspicious so she tries to better me, make me more like her so I will enjoy hanging out with her more. It gets fucking annoying.

Although I love her, I won't change. And that annoys Courtney the most. She's perfect in almost every single way…I'm not.

That's another rule, Don't change who you are.

Courtney was staring at me, hissing things like I should try and be more polite and to try and follow the RAW rules as Harold was keeping an eye out for activities that might lead us to a new student to send to school. The difference between these kids and our recruitment to Glison Academy was that it's done slowly, introducing ourselves, telling a student about the school (not giving her a choice of attending or not) and we are on our way.

The reason that we do this is because kids will gain powers around 13 to 15, age of, you know, puberty and stuff. Some sort of chemical reaction in our bodies or whatever. Of course, we have had kids much younger than that and those kids are hard to come by, usually they have siblings who have powers or parents, but it's all to do with genetics, just like puberty. Anyway, that's why Harold, Courtney and I were all recruited, we are a few kids willing to join with powers. You see, powers are not only rare in people, but for powers to last past 30 years old was a damn miracle. People who are more likely to keep their powers are those with physical proof of their power (like Bridgette) or gain their powers really early or really late, like everyone in our class at school. Although, that doesn't mean you will keep powers, you are just more likely, the doctors at RAW have told us that Bridgette, Courtney and I are most likely to keep our powers because we are so strong, Harold is most likely going to lose his power which is why he is getting a back up career.

"Got a visual on a potential at 4 o'clock" Harold told us, using his eyes as binoculars while Courtney and I sat in the back of the van looking at the video surveillance of our subject, some young girl.

"That's not 4 o'clock." Courtney told him with a yawn.

"Well," Harold said, turning to face us, pointing to the right "it is if you are facing the front of the van."

"But you aren't facing the front of the van, you're facing that way, that's 12 o'clock," pointing right, where Harold was looking out, "so she's at 2 o'clock."

"SHE'S OVER THERE OKAY!" I yelled at them. I then started to imitate someone with red hair in this van "Oh, she's over there, we gotta make it all spy terms because I'm a ginger nerd."

"Mock me if you must Burn-" Harold started.

"Oh I must." I shot back. "You guys" I said, pointing to them both. "Are idiots, why can't you guys just be simple and say 'hey, that chick we're following…she's over there!' but no, you have to make things overly complicated like usual." Harold slumped in his chair and Courtney fell back in her position. We were silent for a while, but Courtney's heavy breathing alerted me that she was either, pissed or crying.

I turned to Courtney and saw her rubbing her head, heaving breaths. "Man up Princess." I snapped at her, irritated from before. But she didn't try anything back, not a punch to the gut or the kiwis, not even an insult. I really looked at Courtney and saw her eyes were pure white, frozen, this was not normal when she wasn't in her ice form, I put my arm around Courtney protectively and lowered my face to hers. "Courtney, what's up?"

"I…don't know." She whispered, "I feel strange."

"Call it in Alberta." I shot at Harold, "We are going home! Something's wrong."

"Burn, no!" Courtney told me, "If you mess up another mission because of me my father will kill you, resurrect you, then kill you again." But she hissed in pain when I touched her bare skin, I removed my hand from hers and saw a deep red burn mark, steam pouring out then suddenly freezing over.

"How is this happening?" Courtney whimpered, Harold started up the van and it screeched down the high way, Courtney melting in my hand but freezing in the other. "I was meant to get better."

"I know babe, I know." I comforted her, but I was wondering the same thing. Williams promised she would be perfect by now, but for weeks, she had been getting worse, ever since she got to RAW.

I truly believe my girlfriend is gonna die.

OooO

Courtney was being taken care of; she was in her hospital room having all the medical stuff taken care of her as I went off to investigate on her spiralling health.

Williams was the first person I had in mind.

"What did you guys do to her?" I yelled at him.

He calmly turned around and spoke as though I was a child. "What are you talking about agent Burn? Agent Frostbite is merely going through her final stage in her development."

"Yeah, no shit, but isn't there a way, oh I don't know, TO STOP HER MELTING!" I started to pace in front of him, my hands becoming inflamed, "what's the prescription doc? Huh? What are you going to do when she melts completely?"

Williams just stared at me, "You don't know what kind of doctor I am, do you?"

"Is that really the question at the moment! Fix her! Now!"

"Duncan, we have found a way to stop this. I have to warn you it's highly experimental but it should mean that Courtney will be fully developed and nothing should happen to her any more." Williams glared at me, both of us the same height, I with power, him with none. "But without cooperation nothing can be done. So if you LEAVE and go back to work, which you are paid for, then the doctors can get started!"

"No way! That is my girlfriend and your daughter up in that room and I know you don't care anymore but I care about her."

"You are on my last nerves boy!" Williams spat at me. "She is **my **daughter! How dare you accuse me of not loving her."

"Screw you old man! Fix her and I'll apologise, don't and I will burn this place to the ground. You with it!"

The forth rule. Stare them down.

Williams blinked heavily and I glared at him before asking him something, I've known for awhile that Courtney and I were purposely placed together at the school….but why? Williams said it was because we both just used our powers around the same time….Harold told me different. He says that we have different numbers for a reason, Courtney 285 and me 286….something was up that they weren't telling me.

"Williams, why? I am literally asking you why you have ruined my entire life! I'm fire, she's ice, we are meant to be enemies, why did you make us a team? We are not compatible, when she is near fire, she melts, when I'm near water, I put out." I took another step forward and hissed at him, "Why did I fall in love with her? Why did you let it happen?"

Williams glared at me, "I have no idea what you are talking about Burn, you and my daughter were simply so powerful that we have classified you in your own category. Now please, so my daughter's health will improve, leave. Or better yet, go back to your family because I am sick of your attitude, the only reason you are still here is because of my daughter and your raw power."

I glared at Williams, the insult of sending me back to my family was a real one, he knew I hated them. "I am sorry sir." I grumbled, looking at him in the eye, "I will return to Courtney so you may carry on."

Williams smirked as I stalked off to find Courtney. Last time I saw her she was being carted off towards the medical centre, I felt my heart plummet at that moment. She was melting slightly, drips of her body soaking into the bed when I saw her last. I finally found the right room, so I barged right in. Courtney shrieked with fright, knocking over a glass of water. "What if I wasn't decent?" she yelled at me, freezing up.

"You never are." I told her back, Courtney shook her head and unfroze herself, that has been happening a lot lately, a self defence mechanism she had picked up some how. "Why so jumpy, I've already seen you naked."

"Thanks for reminding that I lost my virginity to you." She told me, setting the glass down and dabbing at the water with some tissues.

I snorted and went over to her, and careful not to touch her skin, I pushed back her hair and looked at our matching 'tattoos', the little mark that Courtney had on the back of her neck. "This little mark says other wise, it says we were always meant to do it princess."

"Such a romantic." She replied sarcastically, pushing me away but smiling. "I should be right as rain tomorrow morning. We should be getting back to missions in no time."

"And I thought you were going to say something fun babe. Courtney, why…why would you ever choose to do this? This career. I mean-"

"I know what you mean Duncan, and I've wanted to do this since I was nine. Be an important person to the world. Save people. Just like my father."

"Wow." I muttered, "I think when I was nine I wanted to be a dinosaur. Uptight from a young age."

"Shut up!" she shot, she then looked at me with those big eyes, "Duncan, how come I've never met any of your family?"

I paused, panicked, there was a reason for that….if they knew I was dating a girl this good they would tell her everything about my life…..really really REALLY bad stuff "Ah, they're dead"

"But I heard you speaking to them the other day."

"I was talking to their ghosts….I have ghost parents." I'm not the best on spot liar.

Courtney gave me a questioning look, "I want to know all about you."

"What with the sudden urge to know everything?"

Courtney shrugged "You know everything about me but I know nothing about you."

"And there's a reason for that." I nodded at her, Courtney gave me the huge puppy dog eyes and I was **not **falling for that again! She does this all the time, I'm not, I'm not! "Seriously though, I just don't want you to meet them until I've told you everything about my life _myself._ I've put off doing that though because I thought we'd never last this long." Courtney smiled sweetly before giving me a passionate kiss, making my mind sizzle.

There was a soft cough from the door, Courtney pulled away and glared at the door, "What?" she snapped, acting just like her father did before.

A sharp featured doctor spoke in soft words "Miss Williams, you have been scheduled for an experimental procedure that your father has made for you, it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"When?"

"A few hours, 6 at the most." The doctor answered, Courtney waved her away and Courtney huffed, glaring at me like it was my fault.

"Sounds fun." I sat on the chair next to her bed, "Do you know what they are going to do?"

Courtney shook her head, "Not. A. Clue." She said, accented every word with a jab of her finger into nowhere.

"Yet you still agreed to do it….I worry."

"My father recommended it, that's good enough for me." She shrugged, "Please would you stay with me during?" She said sweetly. I groaned, Courtney leaned over in her bed, giving me an eyeful of her boobs. "Please Dunky!"

"Don't call me that!" I told her, "But fine, I'll come to watch you." Mostly because I want to see what is being done to her, keep watch over her…..and boobs. I wanted to hug her but I was afraid to touch her bare skin. So I kissed her on the top of the head. "I just want to make sure you stay safe."

"I'll be fine, especially knowing you'll be waiting for me."

Courtney smiled at me, then started to talk about all the things she would be able to do once she had the ability over water. I smiled back, she was beautiful and although we fight a lot, I still loved her. She was my world, I didn't really have a family that wouldn't sell me out and all our friends were on the other side of the law.

OooO

"Get out of my sight you dirty pig!" Courtney yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"Love you too sweetheart!" I laughed to myself. Courtney was being prepped for her appointment and I peeked at her and she screamed at me to leave, so went I left for some food. It was a quick journey over to food because I couldn't think of anything else. I ran back to my room so I could change out of my mission clothes so I would be more comfortable and I looked at the time, "Shit!" I hissed, I was eating a lot longer than I thought so I whipped around and realized why we had the best agents in the country.

About 10 agents had turned up, all holding guns and pointing to me. I didn't even hear the door open.

"'Sup dudes?" then I noticed the way they cracked their knuckles. "Something's up with Courtney, right? I'm not meant to go near her?" one guard nodded and I was knocked out, the last thing I thought was I should have peeked when her top was down.

OooO

I groaned, my head hurt.

I tried to hold my head but they wouldn't move, I looked up and saw that they were both held against the wall above my head.

I was sitting in a cell that we commonly used for Power People that got out of control, it was a simple white room, bed sink, toilet and a large window for guards to watch through. I had to find out what the hell was going on. "Hey, would one of you losers explain to me what is going on?" I yelled out at no one at particular, my voice echoing off the walls, I now knew why the prisoners wanted to kill us, it fucking hurts my eyes in here.

I heard another groan near, in the opposite corner sat Harold, Great, I'm stuck in here with loser boy. "Wha? Where am I?" he asked.

"Exactly what I wanna know dude" I told him. Harold turned and saw me for the first time, his eyes wide. "Yes, I'm in here too."

He shuffled his feet a little. He looked really worried, "Oh God I should have looked." He muttered to himself. He then bit his tongue, realising that he spoke out loud.

"What?" Harold didn't look me in the eye, "Harold…what do you know? I swear to God I will not get mad."

"They got us down here because…you might want to sit down."

"I'm already sitting twerp."

"You might want to go into the whole lotus position then."

"Spit it out Alberta!"

Harold looked away then back at me with a determined stare, "They took us away because what they are going to do with Courtney."

"WHAT!" I roared, making the floor shake and Harold jump "Courtney! She's in danger!" My hands lit with a powerful flame, but nothing happened to the handcuffs. "What is happening!" I yelled at Harold.

"Cool it idiot, each handcuff is made specifically for a person and their power. We have no way to escape!" Harold rolled his eyes, giving up.

But I wouldn't.

"I love Courtney...and I'll smash anyone...anything...that would keep me from her!" I pulled the handcuff as far away from the wall as I could but it wouldn't budge, "I've been a criminal for my entire life, I think I can blast my way out of a cell with my fire power." I suddenly came up with a great idea, I closed one eye and aimed my finger at the wall, melting the wall around the metal. "Almost. Got. It." I told Harold before the wall finally burned and cracked, I stopped with the fire and with a huge tug I managed to break away from the wall. "Yes. People are gonna burn!"

I ran to the window like wall and started to melt it, the guards on the other side looked at me and laughed. "Hey! Help me!" Harold yelled.

"Help yourself you idiot!" I yelled back, the glass waxy.

"I can help you! I know where Courtney is." I glared at him, "You'll never find her!" then I sighed.

"Fine, but you hold me back and I will burn you."

I grabbed hold of his chain and started to burn it, breaking it in half. I then went back to work with the glass while Harold waited in the back of the room. Suddenly Harold ran screaming towards the door with a combination of the bed sheet with a lot of metal in it, swinging it around like a slingshot.

The combination of a weak wall and heavy metal caused it to shatter. "Let's go get her." We both jumped through the glass, alarms suddenly blaring, I held my wrist with my other hand and let out a stream of flame. The guards were shooting us but the bullets kept missing us because of the heat blinding them "You should be running!" I told them calmly, lighting my hand. The men started yelling and running away, Harold picked up a gun and chucked one to me as well, I slung it on the sling on my back before we started to run.

I ran to the security room and set it alight, releasing the other prisoners, needing a distraction, I yelled into the intercom. "Run! Everyone get out!" there was yelling and screaming, things being thrown everywhere. I jumped down and found Harold again who was fighting off some guards with a Spanish dude, Chris McClain, a blonde girl and a girl with red hair and bright red eyes all wearing baggy grey suits. "Want revenge?" I asked them, they nodded, "Then follow Harold!"

Rule 5, confront your enemies.

"THIS WAY!" Harold yelled, turning left back into the main area. Agents from all areas started to run towards us, I started to flame up and set fire to anything that wasn't human or wall. These guys, I worked with them. Now they were attacking.

RAW was a labyrinth of halls, even though I had lived here for months, I still get lost. However Harold had the power to actually map the whole place in his mind, he moved left and right, shooting at knees to injure and not kill. Chris was evaporating and reappearing, skipping all the guards, the Spanish guy was shooting with a gun, the blonde was projecting an astral form and flowing through some of the guys, making them pass out, the last girl melted things with her mind while I set fires behind me so that no one could follow.

We ran into the fire escape and the red head melted the door handle, I turned to the group quickly, "First of all, I'm Duncan. This is Harold. Sound off so I know who to call too."

"Chris McClain."

"Alejandro." The Spanish dude said, cocking his gun.

"Dawn." The blonde answered in a fierce voice.

"Zoey" The red head answered, closing her eyes in shame.

"Great." Harold said, "We promise that for helping us you will get your revenge and you will be free." We ran down the stairs before Harold took out a long piece or rope. "Duncan, break me a piece of stair railing." I did as I was told, heating one of the stair railing before kicking it, breaking it. I handed it too Harold as he placed the rope between it and the rest of the stair railing. "Zoey, melt it together." she did so and we had made a quick way down flights of steps.

We heard foot steps coming from further up. "GO!" I yelled at them, Harold grabbed held of the rope and slid down followed by Zoey and Chris, while Dawn, Alejandro and I followed but not in the same way, training on the streets when I was younger, I jumped down the stairs. Zoey pointed and melting the doors as we went so that guards couldn't get past them, then we reached the ground, the 70th floor. Harold took of his hot gloves as I flipped down next to him, I looked at the door where there was a giant lock with many numbers. "Any bright ideas?" I asked, then the door slammed open and guards poured out. Harold was shooting but I concentrated on just hitting. Hand to hand combat. Just like in juvie.

Both Zoey and Dawn screamed but ran out attacking, Alejandro glared and did the same while Chris just disappeared. I nodded at Harold and we ran out attacking, it was madness, I was fighting with all my might, hitting till my knuckles bled. Suddenly I was shot at, grazing but so close. "AAAARRRRGGGGGG!" I yelled, hitting that one guy with a flame ball. They backed off slightly but not enough, but it gave me a chance to get past, "Harold, grab hold of the others!" I told him, before hissing out hot steam, making that no one but Harold could see. I grabbed held of his shirt and followed him, but I was hit in the jaw with a gun butt. I lost grip of Harold and held my aching jaw.

"DUNCAN!" Alejandro yelled, "Come on!"

"Just go!" I yelled, hit in the back of the head while also being socked in the gut. I ran out of the steam, punching a guy who grabbed hold of me, sending him falling. I ran to Dawn who was holding open an elevator door, one that required a code, we jumped in and it was immediately silent, there was a single camera in the elevator but I punched it out while Harold took apart the elevator phone.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"Making sure they don't know we're coming. He said, tweaking a wire, he then tapped the phone and listened to it, then went back to the panel. He then turned around, took out my eyebrow piercing,

"Dude! Ow!" I yelled at him, taking it out for him and handing it too him.

"Hurry up!" Zoey panicked.

"Shut up! Wait a second!" he then cleared his voice. "Attention security, we have captured the escapees, (then glancing at the numbers on the baggy shirts) 276, 286, 7495, 36479, 12387, 93861, please ready the cells and call the alert off." He then slammed the phone down and stood up.

"Good idea bro!" Chris said, slapping him on the back. Harold grinned through a smoke covered face, the door pinged open and it was silent.

Dead silence.

I found myself in a place I didn't recognise, it wasn't pristine white but it felt it, like a single piece of dirt would mess up the whole place. "What is this place?" Zoey asked.

Harold just glanced as me as he loaded his gun, "Some place that I shouldn't know." Walking out the door. However, not a single agent was in sight. We stepped out and ran down the halls before Harold stopped us. A single doctor was standing outside a large pair of metal door, "This is it."

I walked over to the doctor, "Hey, do you have clearance for this door."

"Of course" he replied, not looking up.

"Thanks." I said, before I punched him, dragging him over to the door and putting his hand up to the door clearance.

The door opened slowly, revealing the inside and we all gasped. Inside doctors were walking around, checking screens, talking to each other.

In the middle of it all Courtney was strapped to the table with a heater aimed at her.

My world slowed down, I saw the others running past me and attacking and I just stood there. Stunned.

"COURTNEY!" I yelled.

Courtney turn towards me, sweat and tears running down her face "DUNCAN!" she screamed. She gritted her teeth as she screamed out in pain. I ran for her, falling over her, kissing her face and loving every moment.

She was crying hard, "Oh thank you, thank you god, Duncan, I love you so much. Thank you!" I tried to undo her restraints but they were made of a very hard metal, I tried to heat it up to melt it but it would not work.

I leaned down and kissed Courtney on her head, "It's gonna be okay." I told her but it suddenly turned silent behind me. I slowly turned around and saw that my allies were all being held at gun point by agents. However, my problem was Williams that stood at the balcony above, pointing a gun at my head. "I should have known. You are going to kill your own daughter!" I told him calmly, "YOU MONSTER."

"I'm trying to make her better." He told me simply. "My daughter shall be the greatest agent of all time."

"Take me instead!" I said, backing up and taking hold of her hand, she dug her nails in but I loved the pain.

Williams glared at me "You don't get it, there is no instead. It's only Courtney." He then looked at his daughter with a mixture of disappointment and sadness, "She and you…you two were nothing but failed experiments."

"What?" I gasped.

"You and Courtney, you must have suspected." Williams turned and started to pace, "Duncan, for years since my grandfather was head of this company, we have been trying to perfect a human. Someone we could control, someone perfect. Courtney was conceived naturally with great heritage, planned by her grandparents before her, a controlled upbringing and a life outside should have given us a perfect daughter. You were born in a lab, DNA collected from previous fire people, given to parents that would train you right. You both failed though. Courtney is not as powerful as we thought and has too much freedom, you had the power we wanted but you are not easy to control. However, we have discovered our mistakes and will try again." He gestured to the giant heater "Although Courtney failed, my own daughter, we will still try and improve her."

Alejandro was yelling at Williams in Spanish before he was knocked back, Williams glared at him, "Stupid boy, you didn't think you were the only one did you?"

Alejandro swore again. "I will destroy you like you destroyed my life."

I lit my other hand on fire, Courtney's hand was melting in my hand and sniffles keeping me grounded instead of running at Williams with pure fury. "You have used me, you have used all of us! HOW DARE YOU! How many lives have you ruined? Your daughter is perfect and what you are doing is killing her!" I then turned around and shot above at the heater, blowing out two of the lights. Williams shot at my shoulder, Courtney screamed, a sudden icy feeling swept over her making my hand cold.

"Back away." Williams told me, I gripped Courtney's hand tighter.

I turned to Williams, seething "I've found plenty of things worth killing for, sex, money, my freedom but finally I've found something worth dying for" Courtney gripped my hand tighter and I growled at Williams, "You son of a Bitch!" Williams laughed, while he did I nodded at Harold.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose as the former prisoners started to hit, bite, kick, punch and yell at everything in range. I turned back to Courtney and tried to hit the strap that was holding her. "I'm gonna get you out, I'm gonna save you!"

"Watch out!" Courtney yelled, freezing herself with the last of her strength, fear making her defensive. I turned just in time to see a bullet heading towards me, it was almost as though it was slow motion, I ducked but several more followed. I thankfully missed them all but a gasp behind me stopped Williams, I turned gently to see something that made my heart run cold.

No.

No, this wasn't-it. No.

Courtney…..wasn't moving, for in the centre of her chest, was a hole and shattered ice.

"Courtney?" I asked her softly. She didn't move. "Courtney!" I yelled at her, gripping her shoulders and trying to move her, I tried to touch her, to warm her up. But she wasn't moving. "NOOO!" I screamed. Her final reeling was fear as it showed on her frozen face.

Although everyone was fighting behind me, the world was silent to me…..she was gone.

The girl I loved was dead.

I didn't protect her.

I erupted.

That's another rule, Don't hold back.

Everything was red as I hit agent and doctor alike out of the way, "RUN GUYS!" I yelled at my friends, I turned back around to look one last time before I set the entire room on fire. If Courtney couldn't survive this then no one could. "Something to remember me by." I said before I started to run, Harold took charge, yelling things to the others while I ran as fast as I could. Chris nodded and took hold of everyone, Harold grabbing the back of my shirt just in time. We landed in the garage, Harold taking me to a chopper while the others took a van. We flew out of there as fast as we could, I didn't turn back. The only thing I was living for was gone.

Harold was talking to me but I blocked him out, just…..it was too hard. I was numb. I was dead inside.

I have nothing.

OooO

When we finally arrived to where Gwen was staying, Harold just let me out and I blindly walked in the rain to the motel room door, knocking on it and waiting before Gwen opened the door. She was yelling at me, but Harold and Cody started to explain to her about our arrival. She let us in, patting me on the back, showing us the rest of the cramped room. Everyone was staring at me, but the first person to get up and come over was Bridgette.

The one so long ago who told me to get out, she was right. I should have listened to her.

I fell, I fell to the ground and just yelled at the ground, letting all my pain and misery in my yells.

No one said anything.

Finally everything had been taken out of me and I was left staring at the ground while tears made a patch in the dirty motel carpet, I felt arms wrapped around me and a comforting hand on my back, I clung onto Bridgette for dear life as I let out the tears. "She's gone." I told Bridgette as she held me closer, "She's gone." I whispered.

That's the day I learnt the final rule in my line of work, although you may lose people and it may seem hopeless you just have to keep living.

The final, and the hardest rule.

To keep living when your world has ended.

**This is the saddest thing I have ever written, when I actually wrote the last part I was listening to a sad song by coincidence and I started to cry a bit, I've finally made that connection with my characters. The rules was inspired by a youtube video I saw, Avatar- 7 rules. **

**Alejandro will be making an appearance later this story.**

**Zoey** **and Dawn will not, I added them in because they are the only characters I can stand in TDR.**

**Please keep reading, I promise you, it will get better soon for everyone. **

**Review and make a crying little girl in Australia a bit happier.**


	11. My Moment

Last time, on Total Drama Villains.

Gwen has searched all over America and Canada for her friends to put together a team to stop Noah. DJ had a life trying to help his mom, Bridgette and Geoff had joined the circus, Leshawna and Cody were waiting for the call and Trent broke out of R.A.W. Noah also has a strong team, Katie, Sadie, Justin and Heather, although Heather is only though to make sure she gets a roof over her head. They recently captured Izzy and she has revealed a few things to Heather that she never knew before. Harold, Duncan and Courtney were all working at R.A.W however Courtney has been getting sicker and sicker, finally she was taken in and was split from Harold and Duncan, they were able to make it back into the room as she was killed, so they broke out and joined Gwen.

And that's what happened last time on Total Drama Villains.

**Gwen's POV**

A moment in time cannot be measured, it's a simple fact.

A moment to some might be a lifetime for others, it cannot be paused, done over or repeated. It's something precious and should be treasured.

But you learn some valuable things in a moment, things like if you are going to live happily or miserably, if you will live or die. Or if you are loved or hated.

I learnt in a moment many years ago that I was hated.

That's a pure and simple fact, you can never be liked by everyone, no matter how hard you try. And it's in that first moment that you meet someone that you learn that.

Some people learn that quickly and they learn to never give a fuck when people are mean to them, others never learn.

You could say that I was the former one, kinda why I'm like this today. Duncan is the same as me, when I first met him he was as strong as 20 men, never gave a shit about a thing.

_We had stopped for the night, needing a little more than a few square yards for 7 teenagers so we got 2 rooms at a crummy motel on the edge of the county line. We were tired and just wanted to get to sleep. Cody was looking like a nervous dog, gathering in everyone in the boys room when there was suddenly a knock on the door, Cody opened it. Not even surprised when Harold and Duncan stood there._

_There were yells of protest and a scream from Bridgette, telling them to leave and asking if they were going to kill us. "What are you doing here!" I yelled, coming at Duncan but he stared blankly at me before I was stopped by Trent. And I saw in that moment that Duncan wasn't going to kill a single one of us, he was too broken to speak. I stood their dumbstruck. _

"_Gwen" Cody told me in a monotone voice, laying a hand on my shoulder, "they left RAW…..something happened to Courtney."_

"_Well where is she?" Leshawna asked, trying to look past Harold and Duncan. Harold shook his head and Leshawna gasped._

"_Can we come in, we told Cody what happened and he said it was fine to join you." Harold spoke for both of them._

"_Why would you join us?" I snapped, lunging forward but I was held back by DJ. Because although I saw Duncan shattered it did not mean the same for Harold, who really never cared for anyone in this room except for Leshawna._

"_We have no where else to go." Harold told me, putting a hand on Duncan's back and pushing him in the room. Duncan was blank, shuffling in the room, Bridgette putting a guiding hand on his back. But instead he fell to the floor and screamed, making Gwen jump. "Courtney's dead." Harold told us._

_The world froze for all of us in that instant. She was the strongest out of all of us, when she was almost brainwashed last year, although almost every person fell for it, she didn't! She kinda flew off the handle for a while and showed us her true strength, but she didn't fall easily, and if she wasn't even protected then any of us could be next. I looked at Trent, whose face showed nothing but shock, and imagined if this was him right now, that he had died. Would I be yelling and crying._

_Of course I would._

_I'm not made of stone._

_I don't know how Duncan felt about Courtney but I know that he loved her._

_Duncan started to quiet down, tears streaming down his face, repeating the same thing over and over. "She's gone. She's gone." Bridgette whose eyes were full to the brim with tears joined him on the floor, picking him up and holding him close. Duncan held onto her for dear life while they both cried of the lost girl. _

_The door closed behind me and I took long slow steps to Trent's side, she leapt into my arms and hid her face in my shoulder, "I didn't even like her." I whispered "but….but no one should have to die."_

_Trent nodded._

"Gwen." I heard someone call, "Gwen" I tried to open my eyes, "GWEN!" was finally yelled into my ear. I woke with a start and fell onto the floor of the RV. Trent glared at me, gun in hand. He and I were the only ones left in the van while the others had stumbled out, he rolled her eyes and bent close down, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, kiss me, never leave me?" I tossed back, easing myself out of my seat, cracking my back. We both jumped out of the van and I noticed that Bridgette was covered again, Geoff and Leshawna was watching her intently, DJ was inside the building before us, a decent looking hotel that looked to have cable. I turned and saw Cody and Harold under the van, oil and various tools around them, Duncan sat to the side, burning a small fire in his hands.

While we all had driven here in the trailer, Duncan had flown the chopper with Harold so to take it with us in case of emergency and spare parts, but now the engine had bee ripped apart for the van, it had busted and Cody had explained even with his extensive knowledge on machines, engines were not his forte so it would take time to fix the van, which is why Harold had splurged and used the remaining money to get us a nicer hotel room for the time we would spend in this town.

But something was up with this town, it was….Stepford. You know like that really old movies where the women were all happy psychos in pastel dresses and the men were working with suits and secretly had affairs, children running around, boys playing baseball and the girls playing with dolls. It was oddly perfect.

And oddly unsettling.

My dad always wanted something like this for my mom, didn't want her to work, wanted her to be seen and never heard. Just like these women, everyone was freaky perfect, tall, thin, all the women with hair piled high on their heads, the daughters with ponytails or pigtails, the boys had perfect cut hair. There were no fast-food places or adult stores or anything cool like that.

I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, and looking at Trent, he felt the same.

He took my hand and we ventured forward to Harold and Cody who, like the rest of us, wore just plain clothes to keep our outfits for fighting safe and to appear normal like, which we stood out in, no girl here wore black like me, or pants like Leshawna, and defiantly no hijib with face covering like Bridgette wore at the moment. Oil and gravel covered the bottoms of Cody and Harold's pants before I gave Harold a swift kick. "OW!" he yelped before sticking his head from under the van, "like, what?" he snapped unpleasantly.

"How long is it going to fix this heap?" Trent snapped back.

Harold glowered but Cody got up and put a hand on his shoulder, calming him, before Harold stuck his head under the van again. Cody instead answered, "It will take awhile, Harold and I have guessed 3 weeks at the least."

"3 weeks!" Leshawna asked, stomping over, feeling self conscious for being the only girl wearing pants. "Why so long string bean and short stop?"

Cody glanced at her before turning his eyes back to me, staring at me while he explained "It's going to take a while because we explained before, Harold and I know about engines but only just, we have to talk to mechanics and get parts, something in the last town really blew up the engine and we stopped in the worst town possible."

"Why would you say something like that?" Bridgette asked, her head ducked so no one could see her face, "They seem cool so far. Staying far back."

"I think that might be because of racism." Leshawna told her, she said, glaring around, "they stay far back because they don't like the look of me or DJ. Racist idiots." Bridgette's eyes turned down to the ground, feeling ashamed at humanity.

Duncan stood up and extinguished his flame "Or maybe because we're a bunch of teenagers in dirty clothes in a RV and helicopter and with a girl who won't let anyone see her face." Bridgette glared at him but merely walked over and held onto his hands. He stood still for a moment before tossing her hand aside, stalking back into the RV.

I sighed, "Can't you get like one of your weird connections Cody?"

"….you're weird." Cody muttered under his breath, Harold got up and wiped his hands on a dirty rag, "That's it today?"

"Yeah, we can't do much till we get that part." Harold told him, just as they stood DJ came running back, tossing a pair of keys to them, then throwing a pair to Leshawna, keeping a pair for himself.

DJ nodded to the building behind him, "Okay, we got three rooms, the girls share and we split the guys between the other two. They have a laundry room and pool too so let's go have a rest, they said it was fine to leave the van here." he looked at his watch, "they just have one rule and it's to be inside our rooms by 7."

"7 in the evening?" Geoff asked.

"There's no where to go in this town anyway." Leshawna sneered. She flipped the keys into the air, "Come on ladies, they have room service I bet. Let's go eat before I hit someone around here." She trudged away from us, the rest of the group following. Harold jumped on top of the van to put some pieces back into the helicopter.

Trent stared at me, I nodded my head towards the van. "I'm gonna check on Duncan." I told him. Trent let go of my hand and I opened the door to the van, seeing Duncan sitting in the driver's seat staring out on the road, he sat flicking a lighter on and off. "What's up D?" I asked.

Duncan didn't answer and I plonked down into the passenger seat, we stared into the distance for awhile before he spoke. "I should drive off right now, just leave right now and find her."

"Duncan….she's dead." I told him.

He chuckled, but with no light in his eyes, "I know that. But I still want her." he stood suddenly and tossed the lighter on the seat, "you don't understand Gwen." rounding on me. He laughed again, holding his hands above his head, "She's dead and it's all. My. Fault. There is nothing you can say that will make me feel better, so you better stop. I'm just waiting to leave all you people."

"What about the others, we're your friends!" I told him, standing as well.

Duncan rounded on me, face so close to mine we almost touched, he glared at me. "We. Are not. Friends. We are just a bunch of people that are trapped together waiting to screw each other over on the chance to go home."

I glared right back, "Do you believe that?" I asked him simply. "That we would screw you over to go home? If you haven't noticed a lot of us have no home to go back too. We are just as lost as you are."

Duncan pushed past me, frustrated I pressed my lips against his cheek and almost fell back. He was hurt, so deeply, so permanently. I saw flashes of Duncan's entire life but slowing down to almost a full stop when the bullet was fired. I was standing there in the room, right beside her, as she died. In real life I fell backwards, covering my mouth at what I see, Duncan made no reaction to what I did, but I fully understood his cold eyes now. Something had died with him that day, and he didn't want to be here any more.

I held my hand out to him, a gesture I was unsure he would take, but he did, he took my gloved hand and I squeezed it hard. "It will get better." I told him, "You have to believe me when I say the hurt goes away. It will be painful but we need you, we want you hear not only to help us but to be our friend. Please Duncan."

Duncan made no sound but he let go of my hand, jumping out of the RV and stalking towards the hotel. I stared at him as he walked away. "He's not any better, is he." Harold asked.

"No." I told him, as we watched the solitary victim walk away. "I don't think he will ever get better."

OooO

I was sleeping on my back in my room, Leshawna taking the master while Bridgette slept in the opposite single bed. I pressed my fingers to my lips, I had learnt so much about people that way in the last year, it was a total violation of them but it meant I could retain the information better. After awhile the voices would leave my head, as did their powers. But now Duncan was in my head again yelling at me, but the people recently still sat around, and the personalities that were strongest. Lindsay, Duncan and Heather were the strongest while Courtney was fading into the back of my mind.

_You know that was a bad thing to do. _He told me, I could practically feel him shaking his head.

'I know' I replied in my head, turning over so I could stare out the window.

_That was personal, and now I'm gonna give you hell because you invaded._

'Shut up Duncan, you're not real'

_Fine, think of this then as inner dialogue. You're a bitch Gwen, how fucking dare you do that to me._

'I didn't get much.' I reasoned with him 'I only got the most recent stuff but even then Duncan is so messed up his thoughts are everywhere.'

_It doesn't matter, you still went to far. That's his hell, his personal hell, and he doesn't want someone like you trying to interfere with it. Just leave us alone babe…it's for the best. I know Duncan, hell, I AM Duncan, he needs time….and don't give him gasoline at the moment. _

I smiled softly to myself but I didn't say anything to my imaginary friend.

_But I have one last thing to tell you._

'What?'

Why _is everyone in this town acting so freaking perfect?_

OooO

The next day the group sat outside near the RV as it was being fixed, all sitting in sun chairs and with sunglasses and swimsuits that had been bought in the hotel gift shop.

Just watching.

We were all prepared to go swimming but the pool had been closed to cleaning so now they waited, watching Harold and Cody fix the RV.

Bridgette was the only one in water, sitting in a kiddie pool in a long surfer's swim suit. Her long hair covering her face while she sat watching underneath a tent we made for her out of sheets. I was sitting under a large umbrella and she was watching Duncan again, who just stared at nothing while he sat fully clothed. It was a hot day out in the middle of nowhere and once again the people on the streets avoided us like the plague. Leshawna popped her gum again making DJ jump.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind us asked.

We all turned around at once (other than Bridgette) and we saw a brunette girl in a pink pastel dress, basket in hand and small heeled shoes. "Yeah?" Leshawna asked rudely.

"I'm talking to you, in this town what you are doing is inappropriate." She said, looking us up and down.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing a black bikini. "We got these at _your_ gift shop over there." I told the girl.

"It is not appropriate to wear this on the street, only by a pool side." She said, tapping her foot, "In this town you won't survive long, we care not if Power Persons run around our town but not if you choose to attire yourself like that."

This the others snapped to attention too, Bridgette (under her canopy) spoke to the girl, "Sooooo you wouldn't care if I were….blue?"

"Not at all." The girl replied, "My neighbour is red and has tentacles." Bridgette pulled back her little hide out and revelled herself and the girl scrutinized her, "There is a power school a mile from here, most of us were relocated when family members were sent here or because we saw something. But it is not a big deal." She shrugged, "I mean, we get radio broadcasts and television shows that are prejudice but we broadcast our own, I mean, at least one in 10 people are related to a power person."

"Are you?" Duncan snapped.

The girl smiled happily, "No, but my brother is to be married to a sister of one. You are not as common as you think."

"Really?" Bridgette, asked, legs pulled up to her chest, "I mean, we all came from Canada and I just though-"

"That their must have been a lot more of you?" the girl laughed good naturally, "I'm sure most of you know that by the age of 30 most of you will lose that power, and those who still have their powers-"

"Are either elementals or were changed in appearance for their power." Duncan said, getting up and walking over with purpose to the girl, "I know that, we all know that. But did you know that 3 of us in this group are guaranteed to keep our powers?"

"Three?" the girl asked, she smiled at Bridgette, "I know she is for sure but I'm not sure about the rest of you."

Harold pulled his head out from under the RV again, "Well actually Duncan there is gonna have a power forever and his gir-" he stopped awkwardly, glancing at Duncan. "I mean, just Duncan there. The rest of will be lucky if we keep them but we all developed late so there is no clue."

Duncan glared at Harold before stalking off again, I rolled my eyes, "Geoff? Can you follow him?" Geoff nodded and ran after Duncan, I saw them walk off down the road and probably to a park that we drove past. "So." I said, turning back to creepy girl, "Thanks for that, um…we'll get changed and you know…see ya later." The girl nodded and left quickly, I pulled my sunglasses back down and put on a long t-shirt quickly before I ran off after Geoff and Duncan, it wasn't hard to find them because Duncan was yelling his head off.

Duncan was yelling, pushing Geoff around, "Your girlfriend! This is all her fault. I can't believe…GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Duncan yelled, lighting his hand on fire and putting it in Geoff's face.

"Take that back! Bridgette was just telling you the truth!" Geoff yelled back, backing away from the fire. He tried to sneak his arms around but Duncan sent a jet stream of flame towards him. "Dude!" Duncan!"

I ran over to him and pushed him onto the ground, "Calm down!" I screamed at him, Geoff then jumped on Duncan and held him down, his arms held down with sheer force.

"CALM DOWN!" Duncan yelled, trying to break his way free, "Gwen, my girlfriend is dead!"

Geoff and I glanced at each other, "Duncan." Geoff said quietly, "It's rough but-"

"NO!" Duncan yelled, heating up. Geoff suddenly let go and jumped away and Duncan jumped back too. "You know nothing, your girlfriend is alive and mine is dead." Duncan yelled again, his whole body went on fire before calming down again, "WHAT AM I? Do I have a purpose or am I just a flame?" he said, looking at his hands that were calloused and cut.

He then fell down to the ground again, holding his head to his knees, "Duncan…" I whispered, standing before him, leaning down to his level "What…happened?"

He turned to sneer in my face, "It's personal."

I smirked, "and here I am in your personal space, so go ahead and open up."

"I am so hot for you right now I could pass out." I balked and Duncan just smirked again, "Told you it was personal."

"Don't be a dick Duncan." Geoff told him.

"Don't talk to me." Duncan snapped.

"Geoff, please." I asked him, Geoff nodded in silent agreement and just backed away so he was leaning against a tree. "Duncan, I wanna know, so I know how horribly I have to kill this Charles guy when we go to RAW."

"Why, you saw it all before….in my head."

"But I wanna hear it from you. Your head is so messed up right now all I got were images, it will lift something off your shoulders."

Duncan stared at us with big deep teal eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you." And then he told us the horrible tale of Courtney's demise, the pain he felt….the emptiness.

At the end of Duncan's tale Geoff and I stood in silence, the story of Courtney's death was awful, "I can't believe she melted." Geoff muttered.

"Yeah I know." Duncan said, staring at a rock, "She really did complete her wicked witch of the west routine." Duncan laughed, "Oh I'm sad again."

"Have a laugh D" Geoff said, putting his arm around his friend, "Courtney may have passed but your memories of her shouldn't be of sadness, they should be happy. Of love!"

Duncan shrugged and stood up, walking over to a fallen tree and sitting down. I went off to comfort him but he suddenly threw up a wall of fire around him, I rolled my eyes and tried to sweep the fire away, I stepped into the ring of fire and put my hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"Please leave me alone." He said.

"Duncan…."

"I said LEAVE!" he yelled, blasting me back with fire, making me hit the tree and fall down. I gasped in pain and Geoff ran over.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Duncan!" I yelled at him.

"Courtney is dead, Gwen. That's what's wrong with me!"he yelled back, standing up and staring at me and I could see that murderous prisoner in his eyes. I gulped in fear and Geoff paled. Duncan just glared at us before he turned his back to us, "just leave me alone, I told you what happened and now I wanna be alone. Got it." he asked, not as a question but more a command that if we did not 'get it' he would make it our last moment alive.

With that he stalked off and Geoff just put his head against mine as I panted heavily, I have never been so afraid of death before. "You okay Gwen?" he asked, smoothing down my hair, hugging me as I held to him, needing someone to take the pain from me, for just a moment.

I nodded, "yeah. Look, go back to the others. I need a moment alone before I can stand again."

Geoff glanced at the thick of the forest that Duncan walked into. "Will you be okay?"

I waved him off, "sure. Just go back."

He shrugged and went away.

_I guess it's just you and me now. _Courtney's voice whispered, much softer than before. The last place of her existence was in my head, but she was faint, so faint that this might be the last time I ever talked to her.

'It's not going to be for much longer.' I told her.

_Well, let's use the time we have together to my advantage. Don't push him._

'I wasn't.'

_You were. _

'Shut up , he needs to talk this out. I've had pain like this before.'

_And did you enjoy shrinks poking and prodding at you, asking you how you felt. Asking over and over if you enjoyed telling your father to leave and never to return, you know you did Gwen. You felt strong, the bruises were finally going to fade._

'Is this is what you are doing in your final moments, trying to make me erase you.'

_Just making a point Gwen. It's painful isn't it, to remember. Duncan is in pain, can't you see. My death has destroyed him, in time he might be more joyful but I'll always be in the back of his mind and nothing you can do will ever change that._

I did nothing as Courtney's voice rebounded around my head and I sat there in the forest staring at the trees. What was I to do.

I only had a moment to decide, and a moment cannot be measured.

**I'M BACK PEOPLE. Yeah, I am so sorry for the delay but I'm not going to make excuses, I have been very sick for a long time and I have been lazy, but this chapter is finally done! Thanks to all the wonderful people who actually messaged me to continue this story, this made me start up again because I felt sad for letting you down. I enjoy reading your reviews so remember.**

**Review and make a little girl in Australia happy ****J**


End file.
